Silver Arrows
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: When her mother died, fourteen year old Jayde Logan finds refuge at the home of Oliver Queen. Three years later, Jayde's out on her own and fighting the good fight as 'Silver Archer.' Join her as she tries to find a place among superhero protege's. Watch as she falls in love with her best friend. Will the team accept her? Will the love of her life turn her away? Read to find out!
1. Today's the Day

**AN: Hey everyone! So I've been wanting to write my 'DC' character Jayde Logan into the YJ universe for sometime now. I started off with Silver Archer's Beginning, but honestly it sucked, so i gave up. So I was writing for my Arrow story, Shot Through the Heart lately (if you haven't checked it out i suggest you do!) I thought of the perfect way to start off this story and I haven't stopped writing since! Check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**-Todays the Day-**

Jayde Logan groaned as she was rudely awoken by the annoying, almost ear-splitting noise coming from her alarm clock. With an antagonizing groan, she slapped her hand down hard on the contraption, effectively putting it into 'sleep' mode.

It wasn't until she had snuggled into her silky blankets that her eyes popped open and a large smile graced her lips. Quickly, Jayde threw back the covers and turned off her alarm clock before going over to her full length mirror.

After giving her hair black hair a quick fluff, Jayde pressed her hand to the left side of the glass. As expected, a red line appeared on the mirror and scanned her hand. Once it was done, another scan started, this time with her green eyes. When it came to her secrets, Jayde didn't take any chances.

'"Recognized, Silver Archer"' Came a robotic voice as the mirror swung open to reveal her secret room. As soon as Jayde stepped inside, the reflective door swung closed and locked itself.

Silently, Jayde walked over to the chrome mannequin that stood on the other side of the room and started to peel off her pajamas before she started to disrobe the display piece by piece. When she was done, Jayde was wearing a short black leather skirt, matched with a black a skin tight black leotard. On her legs, Jayde wore a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of black leather boots that came just above her knees.

Now humming to herself Jayde secured her innumerable amount of knives and weapons in various locations on her body. She put her finger to her chin thoughtfully as she looked at her reflection, wondering what she was missing. Then it hit her. Her mothers black utility belt. Once it was fastened securely around her hips, Jayde straightened the wolf head buckle before she grabbed her back-pack like quiver and collapsible bow.

Her mentor, Green Arrow, had always told her that her outfit could pass for civvies if it weren't for the multitude of weapons and her black domino mask.

With the latter in place, Jayde looked herself over in the mirrored wall and smiled.

"Today's the day" she said happily. Today was the day she and the other side-kicks had been looking forwards to since the day they signed on to be heroes. It was the day they were going to be inducted into the Justice League. A dream come true.

With a happy sigh, Jayde went through the small elevator door on the other side of the room and pressed a few buttons to bring her down to her garage, where she had a Zeta-Tube installed. And before she knew it, Jayde was a small distance away from the Hall of Justice.

She was the first to arrive, not including the civilian onlookers, so she just leaned against one of the columns as she waited for the others. Thankfully, Jayde didn't need to wait that long as she saw Aquaman walk up with Aqualad, Batman with Robin and, her mentor with her best friend, Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Speedy!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the red-head and gripped him in a tight hug. "You're late" she growled as she pulled away from him, smacking him lightly in the arm.

"We ran into Icicle Jr." Green Arrow explained as he put a hand on his old protege's shoulder. "We could have used your help, Silver" he added.

Jayde hadn't worked exclusively with the two other archers in a little over a year, opting to go out on her own. But Green Arrow still took care of his seventeen year old apprentice. He paid for her penthouse apartment and made sure her weapons cache was always fully stocked.

"Today's the day" Batman said as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Jayde could have sworn she saw smile on the Dark Knights face.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow said with a smile from in between Speedy and Jayde.

"Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman added.

"Oh man!" came a voice from behind them, causing everyone to turn around and see the two speedsters, Flash and Kid Flash racing over to them. "I knew we'd be the last one's here." Kid Flash said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pssh, try being the first one here, Kid." Jayde said "Having pervy teenagers ogle you, not fun."

"Why don't we head inside?" Green Arrow suggested, everyone gave a swift nod and they all walked forward towards the Hall.

"Is that Batman?" said one of them men that was in the crowd behind the yellow velvet ropes.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr" said a woman.

"His name is Speedy, duh" her friend responded, causing Jayde to roll her eyes and move closer to Speedy.

"No. Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick. Same with Arrow-Girl" came the voice of another man.

"Arrow-Girl. Seriously?" Jayde growled quietly so that only Speedy could hear her.

"Well that make's no sense" said the other man dully.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked the two of them.

"Born that way" Speedy said with a smile as he grabbed Jayde hand and squeezed softly.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said as he made eye contact with everyone of the teen heroes.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"You're forgetting, Kid, I'm not a sidekick." Jayde told him with a grin.

"Well you were last year, Silver" Robin pointed out.

"Don't call us sidekicks" Speedy snapped. "Not after today." he added softly, looking down at his and Jayde joined hands.

'Sorry, first time at the Hall" Kid Flash said quietly. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed." Robin sighed, causing Jayde to chuckle.

"Psh, I'm always whelmed." Jayde said, pushing the younger boys head playfully. In a few seconds flat they were in the Hall's entrance way, staring up at the stone faces of the original seven League members.

"You whelmed now?" Robin gulped with wide-eyes.

"Maybe not…" Jayde gasped as they walked up to the titanium door, which opened to reveal two more League members. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Silver Archer, Kid Flash. Welcome" Martian Manhunter said as he stepped towards them, he gave them all a quick nod before turning around and walking back through the doors, allowing the group to follow. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library.

As they entered the large room, whose walls were lined with thousands of books, Jayde's eyes widened. The only thing that stopped her from rushing over to one of the bookshelves was Speedy's grip on her hand.

"Make yourselves at home" Flash smiled as he opened his arms wide before joining the older members in the corner near the computers. No one needed to be told twice as the three boys sat in the brown chairs that occupied the room while Speedy and Jayde just stood, straining their ears to hear what their mentors were saying.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day" they heard Batman tell the others. "We shouldn't be long" he added, sending a pointed look to all of the sidekicks before turning towards the back door. As he did a small scanner dropped from the door.

"'Recognized: Batman, 0-2 Aquaman, 0-6, Flash, 0-4. Green Arrow, 0-8. Martian ManHunter, 0-7. Red Tornado, 1-6'" said a robotic voice as it scanned each of the heroes. The same voice that spoke when Jayde entered the secret room of her penthouse. Once the scanned was done, the door labeled 'Justice League Members Only.'

"That's it!?" Speedy growled leaving his spot next to Jayde to walk closer to the mentors, causing the older heres to turn and look at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass" she glared, folding his arms over his chest. As he spoke, Jayde lowered herself down onto the arm of the chair Robin was sitting in.

"It's a first step" Aquaman told him. "You've been granted access few others get.

"Oh really?" Speedy asked, pointing to the windows on the ceiling, which a few tourists were standing behind, snapping pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" he added.

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said as he walked closer to the other archer.

"What I need is respect" he spat before turning to Jayde and the others. "They're treating us like kids" he told them. "Worse...like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

The three other boys shared a look, while Jayde just looked at her friend with hard eyes. He was blowing everything out of proportion.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked the,. "You're playing their game? Why!? Today was supposed to be our day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League" he added.

"Well, sure" Kid Flash started slowly. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ"

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ…."

"Shit" Jayde mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had known Speedy long enough to know he was about to do something really stupid.

"I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing…" he continued.

"Speedy…" Jayde tried to say, but he ignored her.

"An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." As he spoke, Green Arrow looked behind him and saw Batman glaring at him.

"I know. I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception" he told his friend with a small shrug. "Besides, Jayde's been on her own for some time now…." he trailed off. Batman's glare deepened, causing Green Arrow's face to drop. "Or not…" he said.

"You are not helping your cause here, son" Aquaman stepped forward. "Stand down or…" but he didn't finish.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy said sarcastically. "And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." he added, looking at Green Arrow.

"Roy!" Jayde snapped angrily as she stormed over to him.

"I thought I was his partner. That we were his partners." he said, looking over at the girl who was now standing next to him. "But not anymore.." Suddenly, he took off the yellow hat that was on his head and threw it to the ground in irritation. Jayde gasped and no one spoke.

And as he turned and walked away, Jayde felt her throat start to close. He was leaving.

"I guess they were right about you guys" Speedy told the boys as he walked passed them. "You're not ready." He didn't even bother saying anything to Jayde

"Roy!" Jayde cried as he walked through the door. She started to breath slowly. Today was supposed to be their day. They were supposed to enjoy this day together, just like everything else.

Green Arrow placed a hand on Jayde's shoulder as she tried not to break down in front of the others. He knew how the girl felt about his adopted son. She had loved him since the day her mother died, when they found the raven haired teen crying in the rain.

"It'll be okay." He told her quietly. "He'll come around"

"No he won't Ollie." she whispered, as she walked away from him and sat at one of the tables, putting her head in her hands, trying to calm herself.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo what did you think of the first chapter? I really hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review, and if you get the chance, check out my other 'Jayde' based story. As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf)0(**


	2. On our own

Chapter Two:

-On Our Own-

Before Jayde could wallow any long, an alarm started to blare, and Superman appeared on the screen of the large computer.

"Superman to Justice League" he spoke. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire"

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus" Batman said as he and the other League members walked over to the screen. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in…" but he never got the chance to finish as yet another Leaguer appeared on the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun" The magician said. "Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked, looking to the other side of the screen.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman said calmly.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman deduced before he pressed a button on the keyboard. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out" he spoke. Just as he did the three boys and Jayde walked over to their mentors.

"Stay put" Batman told them as the other Leaguers started to walk away.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman told him.

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash scoffed.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team" the speedster corrected.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said.

"Bull shit." Jayde muttered with a shake of her head as she walked back to her table, causing Batman to glare at her. "Doesn't work on me, Bats" she scoffed as she turned to look at him.

"But for now. Stay. Put" he ground out, glaring at the three boys before he walked away with Flash and Aquaman.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Jayde heard Green Arrow ask the martian.

"Indeed" he said before they too walked away.

"This is bull shit!" Jayde said loudly once the older heroes were gone.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…"he trailed off.

"Like sidekicks?" Jayde said as she stood and walked over to the three boys.

"My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me" Aqualad said quietly.

"It's obvious that none of them trust us" the girl said as he folded her arms over her chest. "Shit I've been on my own for a year and Green Arrow barely lets me go out on missions that he assigns. And even then, I'm always with someone else. Or I'm being watched" she scoffed.

"They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash said. "They've got a secret HQ in space!" he exclaimed with his arms up in the air.

"What else aren't they telling us" Aqualad said calmly.

"Probably more than we think" Jayde nodded. "The only reason why Speedy and I knew about the WatchTower is because Green Arrow mentioned it to me after I told him I was going out on my own." she said.

"I have a better question" Robin started. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" he asked. "Silver, you've been on your own for a long time now, you can leave anytime you want. We could have all gone with him. They don't trust us. Why should we trust them."

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about everything that had just happened. Robin was right, they should have left with Speedy when they had the chance. Jayde could have walked through that door with her fellow archer, but yet she stayed. She thought that she was trusted. That she was valued.

"What is...Project Cadmus?" Aqualad finally asked suddenly. Jayde could almost swear that she could see an almost mischievous glint in the young Atlanteans eyes.

"Don't know…" the girl shrugged.

"But I can find out" Robin smirked as he walked over to the computer and began tapping at the keys.

"'Access denied'" came the robotic voice once the other three came up behind him.

"Heh. Wanna bet?" he chuckled as he tapped more keys. Quickly hacking into the computer.

"Whoah. How are you doing that"? Kid Flash asked in awe.

"Same system as the BatCave" the Boy Wonder said with a smirk.

"They don't call him 'Boy Wonder' for nothing" Jayde giggled as she poked the boys shoulder.

"'Access Granted'" The voice said, showing the all of the files that the League had on Cadmus.

"All right. Project Cadmus" Robin said as he scanned the files. "Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious. Maybe we should investigate" he added, looking at the others.

"I'm in" Jayde said without a moments hesitation.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said. "It would be poetic justice" he added with a smile.

"Hey, they're all about justice" Robin said with a chuckle.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad sighed.

"Psh, I'm not listening to their crap. Even if you guys don't want to check it out." Jayde said.

"Plus, it was for the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin pointed out.

"Wait. Are you two going to Cadmus?"Kid Flash asked excitedly, turning Robin towards him. "Because if you're going, I'm going" he said. As that was said, Jayde, Robin and Kid Flash turned towards Aqualad with large grins plastered on their faces.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad stated, as if asking their opinion.

"We didn't come for a playdate" Robin pointed out.

"Hell yeah, let's do this!" Jayde said, pumping her gloved fist in the air. "Rob, get directions" she said a second later. The younger boy nodded with head and scrolled through the pages, easily finding Cadmus's address and punching it into his GPS.

"Let's move" he said. And without another word, the four of them were out the door.

It wasn't until they were all outside that they realized that they had no mode of transportation. Jayde just sighed and walked over to the Zeta Tube she had arrived in, and after she punched in the coordinates Robin gave her they all went through and were officially heading towards their first mission.

* * *

**AN: omg guys I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I just started working on a new fanfiction (i have that bad habit lol) and honestly i completely forgot when i was supposed to update. But the chapters up now so yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all like this version of Jayde Logan's story. Don't forget to review. As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	3. Investigation and Discovery

**Chapter Three:**

**-Investigation and Discovery-**

When they exited the Zeta Tube the four heroes were still a few blocks away from where Cadmus was located. But as they arrived they saw that a group of firemen and paramedics were already on the scene.

"Stay put, we will get you out" the young heroes heard the fire chief call to the scientist through his bullhorn. As he spoke, something behind the men still trapped in the building exploded, causing them to topple out of the window. Thankfully the four costumed teens had seen, and Kid Flash raced on ahead, scaling the building and catching the two scientists easily. He was able to get them both onto the roof safely before he lost his momentum and fell, catching himself on the window.

"It's what's his name...Flash-Boy!" Jayde heard one of the firemen say, causing her to roll her eyes as she notched a silver colored arrow into her collapsible midnight blue bow as Robin, Aqualad and herself rounded the corner.

"So smooth" Robin said once they came to a stop.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad as them.

"Yea" Jayde sighed. "I think it runs in the Flash-Family" she laughed at her own joke, as did Robin.

"We need a plan" Aqualad said. But Jayde and Robin weren't listening. As he spoke, Jayde ran a little closer to the building before shooting a trick arrow that exploded into a grappling hook, and connected easily with the window where Kid Flash was.

As she did, Jayde hear Robins tell tale laugh as he rushed forwards, flipped onto the fire truck, shot his own grappling hook to the cherry-picker and swung himself up to the window, helping Kid Flash into the building.

Jayde watched as Aqualad 'borrowed' the water from the fire hoses, and formed it into a swirling cyclone. Allowing him to reach the roof with ease to get the scientists to the ground safely. Once he reached the same window that the other three teens climbed through, the Atlantean perched himself on the ledge, and continued the water cyclones decent to the ground.

"Appreciate the help" he said as he joined the others in the room, where Robin was hacking the computer while Kid Flash and Jayde searched the file cabinets.

"You handled it" Robin said as he glanced over. "Besides, we're here to investigate." he added.

"Poetic justice, remember?" Jayde smirked from her spot at one of the cabinets. She watched as Aqualad walked into the hall and stopped, looking to the left. The look she saw on his face caused her to follow him, the other tailing behind her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"There was something in the…" but he didn't bother finishing as he walked towards the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down" Kid Flash pointed out as Robin joined them

"Think you can figure out why the elevators are working?" Jayde asked the hacker. Robin just nodded and rushed towards the doors, the other three following closely behind him.

"This is wrong" he said, pulling up holographic specs on his mini-computer. "Thought so." he said a second later. "This is a high speed express elevator."

"That doesn't belong in a two-story building" Jayde added, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said, walking closer to the elevator doors, and pulling them apart with minimal effort.

"And that's why they need an express elevator" Robin said as he crouched at the edge. Without another word, he shot a wire to the roof of the elevator shaft and carried it down.

"Wait." Jayde said as the other two were about to take the same route as Robin. "His wires are strong, but it wouldn't be smart to over-load it with all of our combined weights." And so she shot another grappling-arrow to the roof, and rode down the same way as Robin.

"I'm at the end of my rope" Robin said as Jayde appeared next to him, they were at sub-level 26.

"Guess this is our stop" Jayde said as the two of them swung towards the ledge. A few seconds later, they were joined by Aqualad and Kid Flash. As Robin crouched down, Jayde took his lead and jabbed one of her real arrows into the crease of the door and held it, waiting for his signal.

"Bypassing security...There. Go!" he said. With a nod Jayde and Aqualad pulled the doors open and the four of them walked out to see a large room. "Welcome to Project Cadmus" Robin said, almost in awe.

"Ugh he really needs to stop doing that." Jayde groaned as Kid Flash zoomed ahead without saying a word. But he was stopped short by monsters that looked as if they were a elephant/ gorilla cross breed, and twice the size.

Jayde breathed a sigh of relief as the teen speedster narrowly avoided getting crushed before joining the three of them.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"What the hell are those things" Jayde muttered, looking at the others who just shrugged. "Cool" she said. "This is going to be fun"

"Come on, guys, we should keep moving" Robin said, causing the others to nod before they all set off to investigate more. Once they reached yet another locked door, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Jayde stood guard as Robin hacked it,

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed" Robin said as the door slid open to reveal hundred of small creatures in large tubes, Each creature generating a steady flow of electricity.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world" Kid Flash said as he walked over to one of the tanks.

"The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these little…. things" Jayde nodded in agreement. "Must be what they're bred for. Poor things" she added.

"Even the name is a clue" Aqualad started. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth"

"And this Cadmus creates new life too" Robin said as he walked over to a small computer that was located in the corner of the room. "Let's find out why" he added, taking a USB cord from his glove and plugging it in. "They call them Genomorphs" he said as the specs showed up on his mini-computer. "Woah, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"These guys mean business then" Jayde said, a scowl in place.

"They're engineering an army…"Kid Flash agreed. "But for who?" he asked.

"Wait. There's something else" Robin said as he scanned the files, Aqualad coming up behind him.

"Project Kr?" Jayde asked, looking between the three boys, hoping one of them would have an answer.

"ugh. The file's triple encrypted. I can't…" Robin groaned.

"Don't move!" A voice interrupted. When the four heroes looked to where the voice came from, they saw a man wearing a blue suit and a gold helmet running towards them with a few of the Genomorphs on his tail. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Silver Archer?" the man said as he stopped short.

"At least he got you guys' name right" Robin smirked. Jayde just rolled her eyes and nudged his head lightly.

"I know you." Aqualad started. "You're Guardian. A hero" he added. Jayde knew guardian personally. He was Speedy's biological uncle, Jim Harper.

"I do my best" Guardian shrugged. That's when Jayde noticed the small Genomorph on his shoulder.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I agree. This place is super skeazy" Jayde nodded.

"I'm chief of security" Guardian told them "You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League's gunna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash said loudly as he glared at the older man.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked. "What are you…" but he trailed off as the small creatures horn started to glow. "What have I…My head." He looked as if he was about to come to his senses, but then everything changed. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the creatures at his feet rushed saying a word, Robin tossed a smoke bomb at his feet before disappearing. Jayde didn't see where he went, but she had feeling about where he was.

Not wanting to use up all of her arrows, Jayde took the two sai from her boots and began fighting off the Genomorphs with Kid Flash while Aqualad fought guardian. The girl moved quickly, slicing at the creatures with one of the blades while she jabbed another with the second.

When she managed to keep a few of them at bay, she ran from the smoke cloud, just in time to see Aqualad electrocute Guardian.

"Sorry Jim!" Jayde exclaimed as she ran from the room with Kid Flash and Aqualad.

When they skidded around the corner, they saw Robin had already started hacking the doors. Looking back to where they had came from, Jayde saw the feral creatures chasing after them. Quickly she drew her bow, notched a trick arrow and fired the explosive towards the creature.

"Way to be a team player, Rob" Jayde heard Kid Flash growl when she finally joined them.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as soon as he got the doors open, revealing the elevator. .

"You're an ass, Robin" Jayde sighed as she sheathed her sais back in her boots and walked into the elevator with the other door. Just as the doors were about to close, Aqualad barrel rolled into the enclosed area just in time.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked after looking at the changing numbers.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash said, pointing towards the ceiling.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52" Robin told him.

"I'm with Robin. We came here to investigate and I think project Kr is worth investigating" Kayde nodded, siding with the younger teen.

"This is out of control" Aqualad said, putting a hand on the back of his ead. "Perhaps we should contact the League" he suggested. The others seemed to think about it for a second before they reached their destination.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh what do you think they're gunna find? lol Sorry for the long awaited update guys, I hope you don't hate me too much. I've been working on a few other stories, trying to get enough chapters of everything built up so I don't have to worry about it and Silver Arrow's ended up on a back burner temporarily. But hopefully I can start updated more periodically! **

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	4. Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter Four:**

**-Rescue Mission Gone Wrong-**

The four young heroes took defensive stances as soon as the elevator doors slid open revealing a room covered in a red, fleshy substance.

"Ew" Jayde said as she looked around. Robin quickly rushed forwards to investigate and clear the room.

"We are already here" Kid Flash said to Aqualad with a shrug as he followed Robin, causing Aqualad to sigh and follow them.

"Which way?" the Atlantean asked as the four of them hid behind a grouping of barrels.

"Hmm…. Bizarre looking hallway one, or bizarre looking hallway two?" Jayde said, pointing to each side of the room.

"Halt!" came a voice from one of the hallways. The group looked over to see a humanoid looking Genomorph. As the man-like creature raised his hand, his horns began to glow and two of the barrels in front of him floated in mid-air. He flicked his wrist sharply, and sent them flying toward the teens.

Quickly the heroes dodges and narrowly missed getting hit. In a flash, Robin through a few explosives towards the Genomorph, while Jayde fired and arrow. But their attempt was futile as the creature stopped them short, causing the objects to clatter to the ground.

"Shit" Jayde muttered as the Genomorph rose a few more barrels and the four teen heroes ran down the hallway.

"They are headed for Project Kr" Jayde heard the man-creature say to someone.

Kid Flash had zoomed ahead of the group, and when Jayde and the others rounded the corner, they saw him and a woman on the floor. And the door labeled 'Project Kr' slowly closing, Thinking quickly, Kid Flash grabbed a barrel and put it between the two doors in order to keep it open long enough for them to get through.

"Hurry!" He said, causing everyone to jump through the still closing doors.

"Aqualad, get that thing out of the door. We don't want them following us." Jayde said, hoping that the door would slow down their assailants. Aqualad nodded and kicked the barrel out of the way, and the door snapped shut.

"I just disabled the door" Robin said a second later. "We're safe"

"We're trapped" Aqualad corrected.

"Uhhh, guys." Kid Flash said "You'll want to see this" he added, pushing a button on the keyboard in front of him. As soon as he did, the lights turned on and revealed a large cryogenic tube.

"Holy shit" Jayde breathed with wide eyes. Shocked and awed by what she saw in front of her. A Superman look-a-like.

"Big 'K', little 'r'." He muttered as he walked towards the tube. " The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" he asked the group.

"Robin, hack" Jayde commanded, slapping the boys arm frantically.

"Oh. Right. Right" he said, shaking away Jayde's hands as he plugged in his USB cord and began bypassing the security. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in...16 weeks!" he exclaimed.

"Damn, that's one big baby" Jayde whistled, trying to diffuse the tension of their situation.

"He was made from DNA acquired from Superman" Robin added.

"Stolen from Superman" Aqualad pointed out.

"No way the big guy knows about this" Kid Flash said, Jayde nodded in agreement. There was absolutely no way Superman would condone some company creating a clone of himself.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7" Robin said as he read through the file.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing at the screen in front of him. There were three creatures resting above 'Superboy's head.

"Genomorphic Gnomes. Telepathic, force feeding him an education." Robin told them.

"And we can guess what else" Kid Flash added.

"Poor dude" Jayde sighed. "I meant they're basically making a slave out of Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League" Aqualad said as he pressed the symbol on his belt. Jayde did the same with her belt as Kid Flash pressed a finger to his ear.

"No signal" Robin muttered.

"We're in too deep…" Kid Flash started.

"Literally" Jayde nodded.

"This is wrong" Kid Flash said after a few minutes of silence.

"We can't leave him like this" Robin agreed as they all looked at Aqualad.

"Set him free. Do it" Aqualad said a moment later, looking at Robin who quickly unlocked the cryo-chamber. Jayde held her breath for a minute as the chamber was released and Superboy was set free. Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open and he was tackling Aqualad in a matter of seconds.

"Woah. Hang On, Supey" Kid Flash said as him and Robin rushed over to where Superboy was sitting on top of Aqualad.

"We're on your side" Robin added while they tried to hold the boy back. Jayde just kept her distance, an arrow trained on Superboy with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, he got his arm from of Kid Flashed hold and pushed him roughly, sending him flying into a large glass container.

Just as he did, Jayde let her arrow fly, but to no avail, Superboy just caught it easily and snapped the shaft.

"I don't want to do this" Robin ground out, pulling a smoke bomb from his utility belt and setting it off in the clones face. As Superboy stumbled backwards, gasping for air, Aqualad took his chance and sent a kick towards his chest, sending him backwards. While Superboy stood, coughing for breath, Robin shot out two electrified wires towards Superboy hoping to easily tase him. But it didn't work as Superboy grabbed the wires and pulled Robin towards him, quickly knocking the Boy Wonder to the floor and stomping on his chest.

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted as he formed a hammer from his Atlantean weapons. He swung it, easily throwing Superboy backwards and off of Robin.

"You okay?" Jayde asked as she helped the boy up. Robin groaned before falling over. "Just me and you" she said to Aqualad, pulling out an arrow. But before she could fire it off, Superboy had approached her, grabbed the bow from her and swung it roughly. Then everything went black.

* * *

**AN::: well sheee-iiitt, Superboys' all sorts of aggro. you would think he would be more...idk whelmed maybe? i mean the team _did_ just save his sorry butt, lol. anyways guys thank you all for sticking with this story so far! normally this would be the part where i tell you all to check out my profile where i have links to my polyvore collections. BUT since this is a fanfiction based on an animated series, and i have no drawing abilities what-so-ever, there isn't a collection for '_Silver Arrows_'. Sad, I know. **

**well anyways people, here's a little hint for next weeks chapter Jayde wants to beat up Kid Flash. And she has a heart to heart with our favorite Kryptonian clone. **

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	5. Impromptu Rescue

**Chapter Five: **

**-Impromptu Rescue- **

"Time runs short." A voice rang inside her head. "You must awaken now!" Jayde's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath. That's when she noticed that her hands and feet were shackled, and that she was trapped beside her partners. Standing in front of them, was the very volatile clone of Superman.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash was the first of them to speak, direction his question towards the clone. But Superboy didn't answer. "Quit staring, you're freaking me out" the speedster added, causing Jayde to groan. If should could move, she's smack the boy.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggested in a harsh whisper.

"I second that motion" Jayde concurred with a swift nod. "I'm quite fond of being alive after all" she added.

"We only sought to help you" Aqualad said softly, directing his words to Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us" Kid Flash snarked from his spot beside the Atlantean. "How's that for grat…"

"Dude shut it!" Jayde scolded from beside Robin. "What part of 'I enjoy being alive' don't you understand!" she shouted as she fought against her restraints.

"Kid, please, be quiet now" Aqualad said, nodding in agreement with Jayde. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions" he continued, causing Jayde to glance at the clone in front of her. The specs that Robin found said that the G-Gnomes were telepathic, meaning that Cadmus had every opportunity to brain-wash Superboy.

"What if...What if I wasn't?" Superboy stammered, looking down in confusion.

"He can talk!?" Kid Flash said in awe.

"Pretty sure he just did KF." Jayde said with a grunt as she tried to maneuver her wrist in side of the cuff. If she could just get to the lock pick she kept at the base of her gloves, she would be out of the pod in no time.

"Yes. _He_ can" Superboy said angrily with clenched fists.

"Told ya" Jayde sighed.

"Not like I said 'it'" Kid Flash mumbled.

"Oh my god Kid, shut the hell up!" Jayde shouted. She like Kid Flash, she really did. But at this moment, she wanted to pin him to the wall with an arrow and leave him for dead.

"The genomorph taught you telepathically…" Aqualad said to Superboy,

"They taught me much" Superboy confirmed. "I can read, write. I know the names of things"

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked, even though they already knew the answer.

"Have they ever actually let you see the sky?" Jayde asked softly, suddenly feeling sorry for the clone.

"Or the sun?" Robin added on.

"Images are implanted in my mind but...no" Superboy answered. "I have not seen them"

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn away from the Light" Super answered. It was as if the answer to the question had been programmed into the boys brain.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration" Aqualad said after a few beats of shocked silence. "But like superman, you deserve a life of your own" he continued.

"Yea, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod and beyond Cadmus. There is so much more to life than those things" Jayde said kindly. As much as Speedy would say that she was not a nice person, Jayde would have to vehemently disagree.

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy shouted, causing Jayde to jump slightly. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube" Robin told him "We can show you the sun"

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight…" Kid Flash trailed off.

"But we can show you the moon!" Jayde said excitedly.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman" Aqualad said with a smile. Superboy smiled back with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Jayde could tell that it was a dream come true for the kid.

"No they can't" came a male voice from the doorway, temporarily putting a stop to the heroes release. "They'll be otherwise occupied" said the voice. That's when Jayde noticed Guardian and a couple of scientists walk through the door. "Activate the cloning process" he told the female, who walked forward.

"Pass. Bat Cave's crowded enough" Robin piped up from his pod.

"Yea, I don't think my boyfriend would like an evil clone of me running around the penthouse." Jayde said. Even though Roy wasn't technically her boyfriend, the Cadmus scientist didn't need to know that.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" the man shouted to Guardian.

"Hey how come he get's to call Supey an 'It'?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because he's an ass, that's why, Kid" Jayde said with a roll of her eyes.

"Help us…" Jayde could hear Aqualad ask the clone softly, causing Superboy to shake off the hand that was on his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" The scientist said as he walked over to where Superboy and Guardian stood. As he walked past them, the G-Gnome that sat on his shoulder, jumped to Superboy's with glowing horns Jayde watched as Superboy's eyes became blank. "See, you're not a real boy" the man added, turning his back on Jayde and the others. "You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus….same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Without a word, Superboy turned and walked away to where he had once slept. Jayde watched as the two scientists started working. As he heart pounded in her chest, Jayde tried to think of something, some way to get out of the pod and out of Cadmus. But before she could, a robotic arm rose from the base of her pod. She gasped for a second before four syringe's plunged themselves into her chest, effectively electrocuting her.

Jayde could barely hear the boy's screams and grunts of pain over her own. She couldn't even hear what the scientists were going to do to them next. All she could hear was electricity and screaming. And a soft voice in the back of her head, telling her to hold on.

"Superboy" Jayde whispered through the pain. "Superboy, you are real. Just because these jerks say you aren't, doesn't mean it's true. You are alive. It give you the right to make your own choices. To follow your own path. Just ask yourself Superboy" she paused through the pain for a moment. ""What would Superman do"

The girl didn't know that her friend had the same idea that she did. She just hoped that one of them got through to the clone.

Suddenly there was a crash, then another, and someone ripped the door right off it's hinges. As they did, the electrocution stopped. Jayde opened her dreary eyes and let out a shaky sigh of relief as she saw Superboy walk forward.

"I told you to get back to your…"The scientist started to command as he and Guardian rushed towards the clone, but they were both effortlessly tossed out of the way.

"Don't give me orders" Superboy growled. Jayde would have cheered for him if her muscles weren't aching.

"You gunna help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked wearily as Superboy approached them, causing the black hair clone to squint.

"Huh" he said. "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option" Superboy smirked. Just as he spoke, Robins cuffs popped open and he jumped down to where Superboy stood.

"Ahh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long" Robin groaned as he rubbed at his sore wrists.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpanned. "the whole League will have our heads after tonight!" he shouted. Without saying a word, Robin pressed a button on the standing keyboard and released his three friends.

"Robin, do you see my bow and quiver anywhere?" Jayde asked when she jumped down from her pod, rubbing at her own wrists. Robin simply nodded and pointed to the corner. With a swift nod, Jayde went over to the corner and grabbed her weapons.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth" Robin directed Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either" Superboy growled before he jumped over to Aqualad and ripped off the cuffs as if they were made of paper.

"Thank you" Aqualad said as he fell to the floor.

"And Superboy, it wasn't an order." Jayde sighed as she situated the quiver on her back. "It was merely a direction" she added, flipping her messy black hair over her shoulder. Once everyone was free, Jayde notched an arrow in her bow and all five of them rushed from the room.

"You'll never get out of here!" the male scientist shouted as the teen heroes ran passed him. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" Robin muttered as he through a few explosive bat-a-rangs behind him, effectively hitting the containment pods.

"He really isn't" Jayde nodded in agreement. "But I'd like to see you try" she directed towards the man as she shot an explosive arrow at the ceiling, causing a small amount of rubble to block the path. Not enough to trap Guardian and the scientists. But enough to make things interesting.

"What is it with you two and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked them. And just as the five of them ran through the door, Jayde hear a loud explosion.

"Oh this is gunna be fun" she smirked as she notched another arrow.

* * *

**AN: okay so I know I normally post on fridays, but i just couldn't resist! I've literally been working on this story almost non stop for a little over a week and I have sooooooo many chapters lined up for you guys, it's crazy! Mostly because Young Justice is being taken off of Netflix on the 30th and I'm trying to get done as much as I possibly can before that happens. **

**SOOOO what did you guys think of your little treat? AND YOU'LL GET ANOTHER TOMORROW! How awesome am I? lol**

**Coming up next: Jayde is forced to face her fear, and our favorite group of misfit heroes blow stuff up! So stay tuned!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	6. The Escape

**Chapter Six:**

**-The Escape-**

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator..." Aqualad said as they ran through the halls. However, their path was stopped short by the large, elephant sized Genomorphs from before. Looking behind them, the group saw glowing red egg-like things. And Genomorphs were ripping through them.

"Shit" Jayde muttered as she fired an arrow towards the creatures. As she did, the larger Genomorph pounded the ground, shaking it beneath their feet. All five teens moved swiftly to the side and ran around the giant creatures.

"Superboy hurry the hell up!" Jayde shouted at the clone when she saw that he was dispatching the trolls. "Shit" she grumbled when she saw one of them pummel him to the ground.

Quickly Jayde dodged the swipe of one of the monsters and easily backflipped over it, shooting three stunning arrows into it's back.

"Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here" Aqualad yelled as they watched Superboy throw one of the Genomorphs into the fleshy wall.

"You want escape!" Superboy roared with a feral look in his eyes. As he spoke he grabbed the Genomorph that Jayde had managed to stun and tossed it at the others, knocking them out of the way.

Once Aqualad was able to get the elevator shaft open, both Jayde and Robin shot off grappling hooks, while Kid Flash went to quickly bounce himself from wall to wall.

"Robin!" Jayde exclaimed as she watched Superboy and Aqualad fall from the air. With a nod, Robin grabbed one of his plain bat-a-rangs and through it, allowing Aqualad to catch himself on it.

"Why can't I fly?" They heard Superboy ask sadly.

"Don't know" Kid Flash started. "But you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool though" he added with a smile.

"Plus, even Superman had to learn how to fly" Jayde soothed as Kid Flash help Superboy onto the ledge.

"Thank you" Superboy told Aqualad quietly.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" Robin shouted as he pointed up. The elevator was coming down.

Without another word, Superboy kicked open the elevator door and the five of them jumped out, all taking defensive stances as they cleared the area. When they saw a group of Genomorphs running towards them, the group turned down the nearest hallway.

"Go left!" Superboy said when they were halfway down the hall. No one questioned him and they all veered left. "Right!" he said a few seconds later. And they turned right. Only to be lead into a dead end.

"Great directions Supey, you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash said in a huff.

"No, I don't understand…" Superboy trailed off.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are?" Jayed asked nervously, glancing at the air duct.

"Yup!" he smiled. "Superboy, can you give me a lift?" Robin asked the clone. Nodding silently, Superboy cupped his hands together and held Robin up by his feet. Quickly removing the grate from the air duct.

Silently, Robin flipped himself up and into the air duct, and put a hand out towards Jayde.

"Nope." Jayde shook her head.

"Come on, Silver, it'll be fine." Robin reassured her.

"Robin I'm in a skirt" she scowled. "I'll go last."

Robin just nodded and helped Aqualad up, who put a hand out for Kid Flash, who helped up Superboy. When the clone put his hand down for Jayde, the girl gulped loudly as she eyes his hand. With a nervous sigh, Jayde took Superboy's hand and he effortlessly lifted her up as if she weighed less than air.

"I hate you Robin" Jayde called out. "When we get out of this, remind me to kick your ass!" she growled.

"What Silver are you afraid of small spaces?" Kid Flashed joked. He didn't know that she actually was claustrophobic.

"No" she snapped.

"Silver, it's okay. Remember your happy place" Robin called back to her. Robin knew of Jayde's phobia, but only because the two teens were actually pretty close friends. Jayde even knew Robins secret identity, but she would never say anything.

Jayde took his direction and breath deeply. In through her nose, out through her mouth. She moved forward as she ignored the walls around her.

"At this rate we're never get out" Kid Flash grumbled from behind Robin. Obviously unused to moving so slow.

"Shh. Listen" Superman said quietly as he looked behind Jayde. They all stopped and tried to hear what Superboy was hearing. "It's the G-Gnomes, keep moving" he said. The other four didn't question him as they moved for the nearest exit. Once they all jumped down into the hallway, Robin crouched down on the floor and brought up the holographic screen on his mini-computer.

"Soooo, what did you do?" Jayde asked her friend from her spot against the wall. Robin just looked up at her and grinned.

"I hacked the motion sensors" he said.

"Sweet." Kid Flash and Jayde said at the same time.

"But there's still plenty of them between us and out" Robin reminded, but it was as if Kid Flash wasn't listening as he covered his eyes with bright red goggles.

"But I've finally got room to move" he said as he zoomed away from them and up the stairs.

"Ugh, I hate when he does that" Jayde grumbled as they took off after the speedster. There were about a flight behind him when they say a group of Genomorphs block his path. Kid Flash just barreled through them and kept going.

"More behind us" Robin said from behind Jayde and Aqualad. Once he was sure everyone was cleared, Superboy brought his foot down on the metal staircase and took it down.

When the group finally made it out of the stairwell, the alarm was blaring and their path was blocked by large titanium doors.

"We're cut off from the street" Aqualad stated as they came up behind a fallen Kid Flash.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed" the speedster said sarcastically while Superboy and Aqualad stepped forward to try and pry the doors open.

"Can't hack this fast enough" Jayde heard Robin mumble from beside her.

"Robin, you're gunna have to take a break!" she warmed as she notched an arrow into her bow and took aim at the creatures rounding the corner. "Come on, this way!" she shouted to the others as she kicked down the nearest door. And as soon as they stepped into yet another hallway, they were trapped.

Quickly they all took defensive stances, Aqualad and Jayde had their weapons drawn. The next thing she knew, she was seeing black.

"I..choose..freedom" was the first thing Jayde heard when she came to. With a groan, she shook the drowsy fog from her head and stood.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked, wondering what the hero was going to do.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond" The man said.

"I think not" came a voice from behind the group of Genomorphs. They all moved to find a deranged looking Dr. Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" Without another word he tipped back the vial in his hand and poured it into his mouth.

In an instant the serum seemed to work as the mans bones cracked and skin ripped revealing a grey colored flesh underneath. When Desmond stood he was nearly twice his original size and four times as crazy.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian said as he rushed towards the monstrous looking Desmond, but he just got thrown into a wall. Super boy rushed forward with a roar and began dealing blows to the monsters face. He managed to get in a few hits before Desmond through him to the side. Angrily, Superboy jumped into the air. Desmond met him halfway and the two of them went crashing through the ceiling.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin said as he pulled out his grappling hook.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as Robin grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the next level.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore" Aqualad said.

"Hey, you mind giving a girl a lift?" Jayde asked the Atlantean. Aqualad nodded and put his hands together, giving Jayde a leg up. As soon as Jayde foot was nestled in Aqualads hand, he tossed her up. Quickly, Jayde flipped and landed on the next floor with Aqualad right behind her. "Thanks" she said with a smile.

Not to far away from them , Superboy was still trying to take down Desmond. They watched as Desmond gained control and tossed Superboy into the others. Robin and and Kid Flash easily jumped out of the way while Jayde back flipped over giant hole in the floor, notching an arrow as she did.

They all took a fighting stance, Jayde a distance away with her arrow trained on Desmond. Quickly the boys all rushed Desmond, Kid Flash sliding underneath the monsters feet to narrowly avoid getting hit but the large grey fists. Desmond looked back at the speedster before returning his attention to the others. Just as he did, Aqualad and Superboy delivered a solid punch to the monsters face, causing him to stumble backwards. Thinking quickly, Kid Flash brought himself up into a crouching position, making Desmond trip over his body.

"Learned that one in kindergarten" he said with a smile as he stood. Just as he did, Robin jumped over and threw a few explosive bat-a-rang at Desmond, but they were easily dodge.

Jayd couldn't get a clear shot, so she moved a little closer and took aim yet again. She watched as Desmond pushed Superboy into one of the many stone pillars, destroying it.

Superboy managed to get in a few good punches and as soon as Desmond raised his fist to hit back, Aqualad used one of his hydrokinetic water whips to hold hold the fist back and pull himself forward. Quickly he formed a large hydrokinetic mace and swung it down towards Desmond. But it was caught and Aqualad was thrown to the side. As was Superboy.

Jayde let one of her trick arrows go, trying to contain Desmond in a high-density polyurethane foam, but he was able to dodge it. She watched as the fight waged on, as more and more of the pillars supporting the roof were compromised.

"Of course." she heard Robin mutter as he watched rubble fall from the ceiling. "KF, Silver, get over here!" he called, quickly they both ran over to him and watched as he brought up the specs for the room that they were in. Most of the pillars were either damaged or compromised. "Kid, I need you to find a way to distract so that Superboy and Aqualad can get over here. Silver, I need you to set off bombs here, here and here. Set the timers for about fifteen minutes, that should give us enough time" he pointed to each spot "Got it?" he asked them.

"Got it" Kid Flash nodded.

"Rob, I only have two explosives left" Jayde told him.

"Go!" Robin told the two of them as he hand off a few of his exploding bat-a-rangs. Jayde watched as Kid Flash rushed forward and lunged towards Desmond, only succeeding in grabbing a piece of loose skin off of the monsters face.

"Got your nose!" he called. Jayde just left and made her rounds to each of the pillars, setting the timers then backing away and taking cover. This was going to be loud. Jayde watched as each of her friend went to work destroying the pillars in their own way. Aqualad using his hydrokinetic water mace, Superboy smashing away and Kid Flash was using Desmond. Robin, however, placed extra explosives on all of the ones that Jayde couldn't get to before taking out a piece of chalk and marking a large letter 'X' on the floor.

As he did this, Aqualad turned his mace into flowing water, causing Kid Flash to slide towards them and directly into the 'X'. Where he waited for Desmond to come closer, and he did, sliding onto the water. With a glare, Aqualad electrified the water, effectively zapping Desmond.

"Move!" Jayde shouted just before the bombs count down started. They all ran as the building came down around them. But they weren't fast enough, and they couldn't get clear of the rubble.

* * *

**AN: Chapter six, as ****promised! Are you guys happy that you got two chapters in a row? Pretty awesome right? lol. So what did you think of this chapter? Yes, Jayde is claustrophobic. Honestly that was a last minute thing. I wasn't planning on it, but even the most bad ass of people have some sort of chink in their armor. So I figured "Why not? It's something I can use in later chapters too."**

**Also, I've been putting in A LOT of work for this story. Almost twenty three chapters completed so far. (yay me!) but i still have a long ways to go. But once 'Silver Arrows' is completed, the sequel will be up. Which focuses more on the five year time span between Seasons 1 and 2. So that should be fun to play with. And I have BIG plans for Season 2! So I can't wait to get started on that!**

**Coming up next: The team keeps their promises to Superboy, Jayde explains the happenings inside of Cadmus to the League (which I found quite entertaining) and we finally get to see some Jayde/Roy love! So stay tuned!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	7. Dreams Come True

**Chapter Seven:**

**-Dreams Come True-**

The Cadmus facility was destroyed, and from the rubble crawled five young heroes. All of whom were breathing heavily from fighting for their lives. Their clothes were destroyed, and Jayde had blood trickling down from her forehead. But they were alive.

"We...did it" Aqualad gasped.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked as he and Kid Flash smiled at each other and high-fived. Which only resulted in pain.

"See?" Jayde said softly to Superboy from her spot on the ground. "The moon" she pointed up when he looked down at her. Superboy looked to the sky, and that's when they saw a figure flying towards them. "Rob help me up" she mumbled, raising her hand up. Robin did as she asked and lifted her from the ground.

"Oh. And Superman."Kid Flash said, folding his arms over her chest. "Do we keep our promises or what?" Superboy's eyes widened when he saw the other League members join Superman in the sky each one of them looking at the teens sternly as they all landed. When Superboy stepped forward, Superman's eyes narrowed. Superboy just held his head high and moved aside the strip of torn fabric, revealing the red 'S' shield that adorned his solar suit.

"Is that what I think it is" Batman muttered to his friend.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'" Kid Flash stepped forward. Superboy clenched his fists in anger.

"His name is Superboy" Jayde growled as she limped forward.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy cut her off. The Leaguers all exchanged looked of shock.

"Start talking" was all Batman had to say. The teens all looked at Jayde, who was the oldest, and she sighed, sitting down on a pile of debris.

"So what happened was, you guys suck and took us on a play date" she spat, glaring at her mentor. "Well, when you all left to go on that 'blotting out the sun' thing, we decided that we should check out what was going on here. And let me tell you something. It wasn't a simple fire" she took a deep breath as Black Canary and Green Arrow walked over to her. "There was a high-speed express elevator in a two story building, which was fishy, so we checked out. Turns out Cadmus is into some skeevy shit...ow, Dinah that hurt!" Jayde said, turning to the blonde.

"Language" Black Canary smirked, Jayde just rolled her eyes and continued her story.

"Anyway, they were cloning people there. And they had these things called Genomorphs, and they were sketchy, but they let us go, so I guess they liked us. Then the creepy scientists were going to have us cloned, but Superboy came through at the last minute and saved us" she paused for a minute to look at the archer to her side. "We had to climb through an air vent Oliver" she growled, causing her mentor to chuckle at her. "Then one of the Scientists went crazy, took this weird serum, making him virtually unstoppable. So we blew him up"

By the time Jayde was done recapping what had happened, most of the Leaguers had left with Desmond. While the mentors and a few others stayed behind. She watched as Superman shared awkward words with his clone before flying away.

"Cadmus will be investigated" Batman said from behind the group of teens. "All 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called" Flash interrupted.

"Oh we tried, genius. Apparently our comms don't work underground while we're fighting for our lives" Jayde snapped. She was not a happy camper.

"End results aside" Batman glared "we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not do this again" His words caused Jayde to scoff, she was about to say something when Aqualad spoke up.

" I am sorry, but we will." he said strongly.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman order his protege.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight; the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you.." Flash started, but he was cut off.

"The five of us" Kid Flash corrected. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin stepped forward. "Or why teach us at all"

"You know I haven't worked with you in a year Ollie, but this feels right. And if you guys don't like it, then that's too damn bad, because personally I don't care." Jayde glared.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up as he walked forward. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way" they looked at the Leaguers with stern glares, daring them to say something.

"We will discuss this in the morning" Batman said after a moment or two, realizing that the 'sidekicks' weren't going to stand down. "You are dismissed"

"Ugh, I need to zeta home and take a shower. I feel nasty" Jayde groaned "I'll talk to you guys later" she waved to the others as she walked away towards the nearest Zeta-Tube.

After punching in the coordinates to her garage, Jayde stepped inside. And in seconds she was looking at the interior of her garage. With a yawn she walked up the staircase and went into her apartment. If her senses weren't on high-alert, she wouldn't have noticed that there was someone moving around in her kitchen. With narrowed eyes, Jayde pulled her last sharp arrow out of her quiver and notched it in her bow, moving forward slowly.

"Ugh, Roy, what the hell" she said when she saw her red haired friend sitting in the kitchen with a can of soda. He wasn't wearing his 'work uniform' anymore and was now wearing nothing more than a pair of grey cotton pajama pants.

"So how was your day?" he asked, placing the can on the shiny marble counter top and walked towards her.

"It suuucked" Jayde groaned as she took off her domino mask and removed the quiver from her back before placing it on the floor.

"Tell me about it" Roy said with a smirk, placing his hands on her hips gently.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now Roy" she said softly, running her hands up his bare, muscled chest.

"Later then" he responded before his lips her on hers. The kiss started of soft, then slowly deepened and became more hungry and passionate. Swiftly, Roy lifted Jayde off the ground, so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Roy" Jayde moaned as he began kissing down her neck, nipping at her skin every now and again. "Bedroom" she commanded before bringing his lips back up to hers.

Roy smirked into the kiss and began expertly navigating through the penthouse, reaching the bedroom with ease. Jayde giggled when he dropped her down onto the unmade bed and began stripping her of her outfit.

The task took all of seconds and soon enough Roy had Jayde laying in the bed wearing nothing except for her red lace panties. Slowly Roy ran his skilled fingers down her torso, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"You're such a tease" Jayde growled when Roy pulled away from her.

"I'll be right back" He whispered huskily against her lips before kissing her deeply. Jayde just groaned and stretched herself out on the bed.

This was the real reason why Jayde had left Oliver's mansion and branched out on her own. Her and Roy had been...intimate for sometime now. Jayde couldn't even begin to say when it had started, all she knew was that every time the redhead touch her, she felt chills and she never wanted them to stop.

Nobody had made her leave. Jayde had decided that it would have made things awkward if she had stayed, so she left. Oliver, being the nice guy he was, got her a penthouse apartment and made sure she was alright.

Jayde smiled when Roy resumed his place in front of her, now devoid of sweatpants and boxers. Now she knew why he had pulled away from her. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

**AN: yay some Jayde/Roy lovin's. I didn't go to much into detail with that scene, mostly cuz im lazy, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! Mkay so everyone's out of Cadmus and stuff, which is awesome. Did you all enjoy Jayde's description of what happened in the building? Personally I thought it was awesome. **

**coming up next: Some one on one time with Jayde and Robin. Jayde makes a new friend and the team is born**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS!: I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY THURSDAY AND FRIDAY! just so you all know, yes i will be posting twice a week. I just have sooooo many chapters that i just can't wait to share with you all!**


	8. Opportunities Arise

**Chapter Eight:**

**-Opportunities Arise-**

It had been two days since the incident at Cadmus and Jayde's body was still sore. Most of her injuries had healed completely, while others provided her with a dull ache. All Jayde wanted to do since she went on the mission with Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash was sleep. She wanted to spend as long as she possibly could lounging in her large bed. But Roy and Oliver wouldn't let her.

The sun had risen hours ago and Jayde was still in her spot on the bed. She lay there curled up beneath the blankets with her eyes closed, trying to ignore the pounding that sounded from the front door of her penthouse. This lasted for all of five minutes and when the knocking finally stopped, Jayde let out a sigh of relief.

"Rise and shine princess" a voice sounded from her bedroom door. With a tired groan, Jayde moved the blanket away from her head. "We need to talk." It was Oliver.

"We can talk from here" Jayde grumbled.

"Jay, this isn't the first time you've gotten hurt on a mission. Why are you acting like it is?" Oliver asked, sitting down at the foot of the girls bed.

"I know it's not Ollie" Jayde sighed as she finally relented and sat up against her large, fluffy pillows. "But it's not every mission where I have to climb through a fucking air vent."

"Are you ever going to get over this phobia?" Oliver asked the dark haired teen. Jayde just shook her head childishly, causing her old mentor to laugh. "Yea I didn't think so."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither one saying or doing anything.

"So what did you want to talk about, Ollie?" Jayde asked. "I know it isn't about my fear of small creepy places"

"Well," Oliver started. "I talked it over with the others and…." the man paused, trying to find the right words to say to the girl. "Jay, you've been on your own for a while now. But you've always worked exceptionally well with a team. We've decided to let you and the other proteges work together, as a team."

Jayde was at a loss for words. She just stared at the blonde billionaire with wide, shock filled eyes. The League was seriously going to let the teen heroes work together? They were going to go on missions together and save the world one villain at a time?

Ignoring the dull ache that formed in her ribs, Jayde launched herself at the man with a small squeal.

"Are you serious?" she said happily, looking up at Oliver who was smiling down at her.

"Serious" he nodded.

After a while, Oliver left the penthouse, leaving Jayde by herself. Even though her injuries were still bad, she finally got out of bed so that she could take a shower and get changed. Once she was outfitted in a tight pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight, low-cut white tank top and her black knee-high boots, Jayde called Wayne manor. And after having a long, pleasant conversation with Alfred, and a short one with Bruce, Jayde had gotten permission for one of her closest friends Dick Grayson, better known as Robin, to come and hang out with her for the day.

"So did you hear?" Jayde smiled as soon as the younger teen stepped through the zeta-tube that was in Jayde's garage.

"About the five of us working together? I might have" Robin smiled playfully, his blue eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Why didn't you call me? Oliver had to break into my apartment to tell me the news" Jayde said.

"First of all, it's not really breaking in if you have a key" Robin said, and even though Jayde couldn't see the boy's eyes, she could tell that they were rolling.

"Semantics" Jayde waved off with a smile.

"Second, you weren't answering your phone for anyone but Speedy" Robin added, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Sorry about that" Jayde said quietly. "Cadmus just took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

"It's cool," Robin smiled at her. "Just don't do it again, I was worried about you Jay."

"Promise" Jayde smiled back, pulling her friend into a one armed hug. "What do you say we go and get some lunch?"

**-Two Days Later-**

Jayde had been given the coordinates via text. And when she exited the zeta-tube, she noticed the face that she was standing in the center of a large mountain. And that everyone was already there. Well, almost everyone.

She had tried to get Roy to come with her, but he wouldn't budge. He wanted to do his own thing, which she respected.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman told the five young heroes. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms" he said, turning to them with a hardened look. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." The Dark Knight nodded to each hero in turn. "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked his mentor, Jayde nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"Yes, but covert" Batman answered, taking a small step towards them.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" Flash said from behind Wally, a.k.a Kid Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests" he added, pointing to the large white and yellow lightning bolt that adorned the chest of his suit.

"But Cadmus prove the bad guys are getting smarter" Aquaman spoke up. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"We can do that" Jayde said with a smile, earning her a silencing look from Black Canary.

"The six you you will be that team" Batman told them

"Cool!" Robin said happily, before looking at the other five teen-heroes. "Wait, six?" he asked.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said, causing Jayde, Kid Flash and Robin to look behind them. Jayde smiled when she saw a girl with green skin and auburn hair walking towards them.

"Finally I'm not the only girl" Jayde said, she was the first of the group to approach the green-skinned girl. "Silver Archer. Nice to meet you Miss M."

* * *

**AN: another chapter, as promised. Honestly i almost forgot to post! which is just horrible. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I figured a small little insight into Jay and Robin's friendship would be a good idea, since the two teens she's closest with are Roy and Robin. (And Jason when he comes into play in my sequel lol :p)**

**coming up next: the team talks to Roy, jayde get's upset and reveals why she agreed to be on the team in the first place. stay tuned for next weeks chapter!**

**As Always Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf)0(**


	9. What I Have To Do

**Chapter Nine:**

**-What I Have To Do-**

It had been well over a week and Jayde had spent a lot of her time in Happy Harbor hanging out with Miss Martian and Superboy at Mount Justice. When she wasn't swimming in the ocean with the female martian, she was sparring with Black Canary. The team hadn't been assigned any missions yet, but Jayde still went out and patroled Star City every night before going home.

She hadn't seen Roy since she joined the team that she fondly called 'Young Justice'.

For the past few days, Jayde had been keeping tabs on the crime activity in her city, hoping that she would cross paths with the red-haired archer. To no avail. But she was hoping that tonight she would get lucky.

A crime boss by the name of Brick was getting a shipment of heavy artillery, and Jayde was going to intercept it with the help of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. The four of them had arrived not a block away from the harbor and quickly made their way to where the drop was supposed to happen. When they arrived they saw men removing large crates from a cargo trailer. Only to drop they heavy load when a smoke-bomb fitted arrow plunged to the ground at their feet, causing Jayde to smile.

It was Roy.

"You again!" She heard Brick yell as he pointed a gun to the top of a crane. Jayde's eyes followed the guns path and she saw him. "I'm startin' to get insulted Green Arrow's not messin' up my operations personally" he added, firing the gun at Roy. Jayde held her breath as she watched her former partner dodge the bullets expertly.

"So you know what I pay for a suit in my size!" Brick exclaimed as Roy shot an explosive arrow at the man, effectively destroying the crisp suit he was wearing. "Scorch the earth, boys."

At those last few words, Jayde nodded to her teammates. Kid Flash moved first, speeding through the henchmen, causing them to stumble slightly. As he did, Robin and Jayde swung above them. Both of them disarming the me with a laugh. When they two masked heroes landed, Aqualad joined them on the platform, the markings on his arms glowing with his hydrokinetic power.

Jayde ran, and scaled the cargo hangars to join Roy at the top. Silently the two archers ran, arrows notched. The raven-haired girl watched as Brick plunged his fingers in the earth, bringing up two large circles of earth. Which he tossed at the two archers, but it was easily dodged before they both fired their arrows at the man. Once the smoke cleared, he threw the second mound, but Jayde and Roy were two quick, and moved from it's path. It almost hit Aqualad, but the atlantean quickly disposed of it.

"The cave is perfect" Aqualad told Roy after changed shot another arrow at Brick. "It has everything the team will need."

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff" Robin added as he dropped in to join them. Jayde knew that she should say something to her former partner, but she didn't know where to begin.

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian" Kid Flash put in, zomming up the wall to join his friends. "But I saw her first" he added.

"Not that it matters" Robin smirked as he glanced to where Jayde stood a good distance away from them. As the Boy Wonder spoke, Jayde felt Roy's eyes on her. But before either of them could say anything to one another, Brick had retaliated, tossing another mound of cement and dirt at them. Quickly all five heroes dispersed and easily avoided the impact. Jayde notched another silver colored arrow and let it fly, just as Roy did. Both arrows hit the large man in the chest, causing him to laugh.

"Tell arrow he shouldn't send children to do a man's job" he taunted. With a scowl, Jayde notched yet another arrow, this time one she knew for a fact would take Brick down, she could see Roy doing the same in her peripherals. "Go ahead" Brick said to them, spreading his arms wide. Without a sound, two arrows zoomed through the air, and upon impact they released a thick, foaming substance.

"High-density polyurethane foam. Nice" Kid Flash complimented, speeding over to them.

"Just one way to take the fucker down" Jayde spoke for the first time since arriving at the harbor, Roy just walked away from the speedster.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked from next to Aqualad as they archer walked by them.

"Pass." Roy said darkly, stopping to look over his shoulder at Jayde before looking at Robin. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place" he told them. "I don't want any part of it"

"You guys head home, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Jayde said to the three boys.

"What are you gunna do, Silver?" Robin asked his friend. Jayde just looked at him before moving her gaze to the direction Roy had gone. Not missing a beat, Robin nodded and motioned for the others to follow him. Once she was sure that the three boys were gone, Jayde ran after Roy.

"Hey jackass!" Jayde shouted once she finally caught up to him.

"What" Roy growled, spinning around to face her.

"You're an ass" she told him. "I mean, I get not wanting to join the team. But seriously, almost two weeks and no call?" Jayde asked. She knew that the two of them were never official, and wanting to cry over not hearing from him or seeing him in so long was out of character for her. But a part of her couldn't help it.

"We're seriously going to do this now?" Roy ground out, his eyes narrowed at her. Jayde watched him silently before shaking her head.

"Get to the apartment" was all she said before turning away from him.

It didn't take long for her to reach the safety of her penthouse, with Roy trailing not to long behind her. Once inside, Jayde started to strip out of her costume as she made her way to the secret room.

"_Silver Archer-B07, Speedy-B06" _sounded the robotic voice from Jayde's mirror.

"You wanted to talk?" Roy asked, leaning against the weapons table as he watched Jayde place her costume back on it's silver mannequin piece-by-piece. Jayde just nodded silently.

"Do you know why I joined the team Roy?" she asked him, motioning for him to follow her out of the room. "It gives me the opportunity to find him" told him as she shifted through her dresser to find something suitable to sleep in. At her words, Roy's eyes widened behind his domino mask. The whole reason why Jayde had become a hero in the first place was to find the man who killed her mother. "Plus, I do pretty damn good work when I'm with a team" Jayde smiled as she turned to face him.

"Then why'd you leave me and Ollie?" the red head as her, sitting down on the foot of the bed as he started to disrobe, he knew that her wasn't leaving the penthouse that night. Not after he saw the sad look in the girls eyes.

"You know why" was all she said, giving him a shrug. Roy just nodded, moving his now un-masked eyes away from her to scan her room. It was a mess.

"Jayde..." he started. "Are you alright?" he asked her, his own green eyes sparkling with worry as he watched her curl up beneath the blanket.

"You hurt me Roy" he heard her sniffle.

* * *

**AN: woooo another chapter! And we now know one of the reasons why Jayde joined the team. So much more craziness is coming up soon guys, things are about to get intense between Jayde and Roy. meaning that the next chapter starts off with some pretty graphic lovin's between the two archers, just warning you guys now. the story IS rated M for a reason, lol. **

**Also I have soooooooo many plans for this story, a sequel, AND season 2 (season 2 will NOT be the sequel, just warning you now)**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: do any of you even read these notes? let me know in the reviews.**


	10. Keeping Busy

_**AN: warning lemon ahead! i am putting this authors note in the beginning of the chapter for this reason. if you are uncomfortable with the lemony goodness, then just scroll down a little bit to where it says 'Later That Day' in bold, you should be safe lol. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**-Keeping Busy-**

When Jayde woke up the next morning, she was expecting to be alone. So when she felt a warmth on his waist, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Roy had spent the night, just as he had many times before, but he was never there when she woke up the next morning.

"Jayde, sleep" came his voice, his arms tightening around her waist as she listened to his heart thudding in his chest.

"Roy, why are you still here?" she questioned, lifting her head to look at his calm face.

"Because I L..." he started, but stopped short with a sigh. "Because I care about you" he told her. With a smile, Jayde snuggled back into his chest and breathed deeply. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked her, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them as he played with a stand of her dark hair.

"I have to go to the cave at some point, I promised Miss M I'd help her out with a few things. But other than that, I'm free" Jayde told him. "Why did you have something planned?" she asked him.

"I figured we could spend sometime together today" he told her with a smile, craning his neck to place a kiss to her hair. "Maybe get some lunch before you have to meet up with the others."

Grinning brightly, Jayde shifted so that she was leaning over him before placing a soft kiss to his lips. "That sounds wonderful" she smiled, giving him another kiss.

"Until then, we should stay right here" Roy growled against her lips, deepening the kiss.

Jayde moaned as he flipped her over, switching up their positions with ease. She gave him a small frown when he broke away from her lips, but gasped when his lips found a new destination. Arching her back to him, Jayde let out a soft moan as Roy nipped at the spot between her neck and shoulder.

As he worked at her neck, trailing kisses and nipping at the skin here and there, Roy ground his hips against hers. Eliciting another moan from her throat, this one louder than the last. Roy smirked against her skin, he loved watching her become undone, loved he could bring out the moans and small, pleasure filled mewls from her.

"Roy," Jayde moaned "Stop fucking teasing" she demanding. At her words, Roy stopped his assault on her neck and crashed his lips to hers.

"As you wish babe" he told her, pulling away from her so that he could quickly remove his pajama pants before sliding the black lace panties she was wearing down her silky legs. Sometimes he thought she wore them just to entice him, not that he minded. Without another words, Roy moved the head of his stiff shaft against her moist slit, earning him another moan. Just as Jayde arched her back to him yet again, he pushed inside her, shuddering as he felt her warm walls clench around him.

He stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling. With a low moan, he dropped his head to her shoulder, sucking lightly on the skin he found there as he moved in and out of her core slowly.

"God, Roy" Jayde moaned, pleasure erupting through her body as her nails bit the skin of his back. "Don't stop" she ordered softly as a hand moved to his hair, clutching the red strands tightly. At her words, Roy's motions quickened as he pounded into her harder. Her moans didn't stop as she reach her peak and he could feel her walls clenching around him tightly as she climaxed.

Moving more slowly, Roy let her ride out her pleasure before he shuddered out a moan and joined her.

** -Later that day-**

"So much for lunch" Jayde laughed against Roy's chest. Both of them were slick with sweat and neither of them had left the bed.

"Mmm" Roy nodded, his hand moving slowly up and down her arms.

"You know I have to leave soon, right?" Jayde asked quietly, Roy's hand stopped at her words.

"I know" he sighed, shifting slightly so that they both could sit up. "Am I selfish in wanting to keep you in this bed all day?" he asked, glancing at her with a smile.

"No" Jayde smiled back, placing a kiss to his bare shoulder. "No your not. But I'll be back home tonight, and I'm free all day tomorrow" she added, kissing his lips lightly.

"Go take a shower. Don't want to go to the cave reeking of sex" he laughed.

An hour later, after Roy had joined her in the shower and let the water get cold, Jayde was dressed in a pair of tight, light blue skinny jeans, a tight red tank top that showed off a good amount of cleavage, and her black boots. Once she had shooed off Roy and his libido, Jayde put her costume and weapons into a midnight blue duffle bag as a precaution and took the zeta-beam to the cave.

"_Recognized Silver Archer-B07_'" the robotic voice announced her arrival. As soon as she stepped into the cave, she noticed that the others were all already there. She knew that Miss Martian and Superboy would already be at the cave, since they lived there, but Jayde wasn't expecting to see the other three boys there.

After dropping her duffle bag on the ground with a soft thud, Jayde walked over to her friends.

"Then what are we waiting for!" She heard Kid Flash say before he rushed to the exit.

"What's he all excited about?" Jayde asked as she walked towards the others.

"We've been waiting for Red Tornado to get back, to see if he has a mission for us" Miss Martian told her.

"But Batman assigns missions" Jayde stated with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The others just shrugged and rushed off after Kid Flash, and with a sigh Jayde followed them.

Just as the secret door to the cave opened, Red Tornado descended on them.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash exclaimed, waving to the android.

"Greetings" came the hero's robotic voice. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" he asked them.

"These genius' wanted to know if you had a mission for us" Jayde told them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said.

"That's what I told them" Jayde responded, glaring at the others for wasting her time.

"It's been over a week, and nothing…"Robin stepped forward, but was stopped short.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each others company." Red Tornado advised them.

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad said strongly. Jayde smiled, if only Roy knew how much he had impacted a team he wanted nothing to do with.

"No," Red Tornado agreed. "But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" the android added as he walked by them and into the entrance of the cave.

"If I had known that this shit was gunna happen, I would have stayed home" Jayde scowled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked, his angry eyes hidden by his dark glasses.

"Oh, I'll find out" Miss Martian said, turning towards Red Tornado before Jayde could say anything to her. "I'm sorry" the martian said with a sigh "I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though" Kid Flash complimented "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked.

"That Jayde gunna shove her boot up your ask if you don't stop hitting on her friend?" Jayde said, cocking an eyebrow at the speedster and Robin elbows his side.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" Aqualad said.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides." Miss Martian offered.

"Don't look at me" Superboy said as they boys all glanced in his direction.

"We won't" Kid Flash said, turning back to Miss Martian with a smile. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Sh-She never said private" Robin said with a scoff.

"Team building, we'll all go" Aqualad told them. And with that they all walked back through the door.

It didn't take long to navigate the whole cave. Miss Martian showed them the training areas, the living room, kitchen and where the bedrooms and showers were located. Jayde had a feeling that Jayde would be using those facilities more often than not in the coming months.

"So you I see you and Speedy 'talked' last night" Robin smirked as they neared the back entrance of the cave."

"Shut up, Rob" Jayde growled, putting a hand over the dark mark Roy had left on her neck. She had been in such a rush to get to the cave on time that she had forgotten to cover up the marks that he had left on her skin that morning. "And it was this morning, not last night, if you must know" she smirked as Robin's face flushed with embarrassment. With a successful smile, she walked over to the others.

* * *

**AN: and there's chapter ten! can't believe Roy almost told Jayde how he feels and stuff! i loved embarrassing like that, cuz that's just the kind of friendship Jayde and Robin have, i love it, lol. I know that this chapter wasn't much, but i hope you guys enjoyed it regardless.**

**coming up next: we learn more about Jayde's family! and the team gets to know each other a little better!**

**As Always Leave Love!**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**Ps: do any of you even read the authors note? if so let me know in the reviews!**


	11. Of Names and Adventures

**Chapter Eleven:**

**-Of Names and Adventures-**

"The cave is actually the entire mountain" Miss Martian told them as the group all walked out onto the large balcony-like ledge of the mountain.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" Kid Flash informed as they all walked back inside.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was compromised" Aqualad told him, Jayde nodded in agreement.

"Some bad guys found the place and tore it up. The League spent weeks trying to get back in working order, but they couldn't use it anymore" she told them.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yea, that makes sense" Superboy scoffed.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said, causing Jayde to smile.

"It's okay, Miss M." she told the other girl.

"Yea," Robin started as he took the martian-girls hand. "The bad guys know we know that they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here" he said.

"Uh, he means, we're hiding in plain sight" Kid Flash said, pulling Robins hand away from the girls.

"Ah, that's much clearer" Miss Martian started, scratching her head in confusion.

"I smell smoke" Superboy said a minute later after sniffing the air.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she rushed towards the kitchen.

"Miss M! I told you to wait for me to start those!" Jayde shouted as she followed after the girl.

"I was trying out Granny Jones recipe from episode 17 of...uh, never mind" she trailed off nervously after she used her telekinesis to pull the smoking cookie tray out of the oven. Jayde just smiled. She knew of Miss Martian's love for the television show 'Hello, Megan!', and she couldn't help but to tell her friend that she was related to the woman who played the main character.

"Again, I told you to wait for me. I've actually made these a million times" Jayde smiled.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind" Robin told her, nodding towards Kid Flash who was shoveling the burned discs into his mouth.

"I have a serious metabolism" the speedster said.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad told her calmly.

"But this time, let Jayde help you. She makes really good cookies" Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks Aqualad, Silver" Miss Martian said with a smile of her own.

"We're off duty." Aqualad started "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur" he said.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash said, trying to flirt. "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name. The only person who knows it is SIlver" he added, causing Jayde to glare.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz" Miss Martian stated "But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now" 'Megan' said, Jayde just giggled. The female archer had actually been the one to help her pick out an 'earth name', stating that the martians true name sounded alot like the name 'Megan.' And it stuck.

After she spoke, Superboy turned and walked away from the group. He groaned for a moment before turning back towards them with his angry blue eyes glaring daggers at Megan.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted, putting a hand to his forehead, as he did, every one look at Megan.

"'_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_'" Jayde heard Megan's voice echoing in her head.

"M'Gann, stop" Kaldur responded. "Things are different on earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" he told her.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Kid Flash added, nodding his head not-so-discreetly towards the clone.

"I-I didn't mean to.." Megan stammered.

"Just stay out" Superboy cut her off angrily before turning away from them. Shortly after he left the room, there was a small silence.

"Hello, Megan. I know what we can do" Megan said happily, Jayde hid her giggle. It amused her that her friend had such an admiration for her aunts old TV show. Shortly after she spoke, Megan lifted into the air and flew out of the room. Robin shrugged before the four them followed her. "It's my martian bio-ship" Megan told them as they stepped out of the elevator and into the hangar.

In the center of the room was a reddish colored orb that Jayde had never seen before .

"Cute" Wally said. "Not aerodynamic, but cute" he added.

"It's at rest, silly" Mega laughed. "I'll wake it" she added, holding her hand out to the orb. Suddenly the ship 'woke up' and took on a new shape, one that could easily be deciphered as a space-craft. "Well, are you coming?" Megan asked them as the ship turned around and the door disappeared from the back. They all exchanged glances before following Megan inside the ship.

"Strap in for launch" Megan told them as they entered what Jayde assumed was the cock-pit. As they did, six chairs appeared from the ground. Taking their team-mates advice, they all sat in a chair, causing straps to appear out of no-where. "Red Tornado, Please open the bay doors" Megan started clearly. As she did, the large door that was in front of the ship opened and the next thing Jayde knew, they were flying over the harbor.

"Incredible" Robin breathed as he looked out the window.

"She sure is." Wally sighed, causing Megan to look over at him. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she" he tried to cover.

"Smooth, dude" Jayde laughed.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin commented.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"He'll come around" Jayde quietly told Megan a minute later, after she saw her friend looking sadly over at Superboy.

"He doesn't seem to like me much" Megan said.

"I think that's just how he is, but Jayde's right. He'll come around" Robin reassured her.

"You guys realize he has super hearing right?" Wally pointed out.

"Hey! How about showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked, effectively changing the subject.

Without another word, Megan stood from her seat and began changing her appearance. First she changed to Jayde, which was the easiest, then to Robin before doing a little spin and turning into Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked no one in particular.

"Better not net Speedy see that first one, he might have too much fun" Robin snickered, causing Jayde to hit the back of his head.

"It was impressive, though" Jayde told the other girl. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those" she stated, pointing discreetly to Megan's chest.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder. That's why I started off with Silver" she said as she nervously sat back down in her chair.

"And your clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're organic, like the ship" Megan said with a smile, pulling on the collar of her sweater. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy ground out, turning away from her.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls things that Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? No. I-It's a very advanced technique" Megan told him.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin started before breaking off with a laugh and pointing at Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose"

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed, causing Jayde to laugh along with the Boy Wonder.

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode" Megan said a minute later.

"Sweet. That can come in handy" Jayde smirked as she looked out the window.

"'_Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert had been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates_.'" Red Tornado's voice sounded through the ship.

"Received. Adjusting course." Megan responded.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again" Robin scoffed. Jayde had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't the case.

"Well, a simple fire let you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." Megan said as she landed the ship.

"I think I know the cause" Superboy stated, glancing out the window. Outside was a large wind tunnel and it was coming straight for them.

* * *

**AN: YAY new chapter! lol I hope you guys enjoyed it. I mean I know it was mostly filler, but you guys learned a little bit about Jayde's family. And if any of you haven't figured out who Jayde is related to in the DC universe, then there is no hope for you, lol. **

**coming up next: The team fights **

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	12. Not What You Thought

**Chapter Twelve:**

**-Not What You Thought-**

Jayde's heart pounded in her chest as the ship spun out of control. And just as Megan got them out of the cyclone, Jayde decided that she was going to give the martian a bone crushing hug. But she didn't think on it long as the ship landed and the six heroes jumped t the ground.

"Robin, are tornado's common in New England?" Aqualad asked. But there was no answer. "Robin?" he asked loudly, turning behind him to see that the Boy Wonder had disappeared.

"He seriously needs to stop with that." Jayde groaned. Even though she could easily keep track of the younger teen, Jayde still found it annoying.

"He was just here" Megan stated. Something big crashed inside the building, exchanging glances, the group nodded before making their way over.

"Okay, guys, I'm kinda useless right now without my bow, So I'm gunna head back to the ship." Jayde said nervously as she saw the large red and black man that Robin had stumbled upon. The others gave her a silent confirmation before she ran out of the building.

Instead of going to the ship, Jayde ran all the way back to the cave and grabbed her bow and a quiver full of arrows. Once the quiver was strapped to her back, Jayde looked around for an alternative form of transportation, not wanting to run all the way back to the power plant. She smirked when she remembered the array of motorcycles that were housed in the cave, seconds later Jayde had chosen a midnight blue motorcycle with silver accents. And after she slipped a pair of dark sunglasses over her green eyes, Jayde zoomed out of the cave to rejoin her friends.

By the time Jayde reached the power plant, she saw that their foe had knocked just about everyone unconscious. Except for Robin.

"Objectively you are" She heard the man say. "Have you no adult supervision?" he asked. "I find your presence here quite disturbing." As he was looking away, Jayde silently made her way over to each of her team mates, waking them up gently before they joined Robin.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed" Robin said, drawing the man's attention.

"Let's see if your more turbed when we kick your ass!" Jayde yelled as she notched an arrow. Just as she did, Megan used her telekinesis on the large steam-pipe that was hanging above his head, effectively dousing him in a white cloud of steam.

Using the distraction, Superboy lunged at him, only to be knocked back by the twisting air currents that came out of the mans hands.

"So you catch this dude's name?" Jayde asked Robin.

"Calls himself 'Mister Twister'" he responded with a chuckle before he ran with Aqualad in an attempt at an attack. But the two boys were slammed together by the two funnels of twisting air that Mr. Twister had summoned.

"Shit" Jayde swore, moving to fire off her arrow, only to find herself being lifted into the air. She hovered for a moment before she felt herself falling, then everything went black.

Jayde didn't know how long she was out, but the next thing she knew, her eyes were fluttering open and everyone except for Wally was staring at her.

"Let's go bag this fucker" she grumbled as Robin helped her off the ground and the five of them exited the power plant. Just in-time to see Wally getting thrown around like a rag doll.

"I got you Wally" Megan said, as she stopped his descent to the ground.

"Ohh. Thanks" Wally said shakily.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Mr. Twister taunted.

"What do you want!" Aqualad shouted as he stepped forward.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked as he lifted into the air. "I'm waiting for a real hero"

"Read his mind. Find a weakness" Aqualad order Megan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" Megan asked nervously.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin shouted. Jayde watched Megan for a minute as she concentrated.

"Nothing" Megan breathed. "I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise" she said with a smile. As much as Jayde wanted to believe her friend, the feeling in her gut told her not to. "He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornado's?" she asked.

"Red Tornado sent us here" Aqualad pointed out.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his to keep us busy." Robin added, looking at his friends.

"I knew I should have stayed home today" Jayde groaned. "Ugh, I should have listened to Roy and stayed in bed with him today" She added quietly, hoping none of her friends heard.

"Speedy called it" Wally agree. Jayde heart pounded as she thought that the speedster had heard her. "We're a joke" he added, causing Jayde to let out a small breathe of relief. The only one on the team that knows about her and Roy's relationship is Robin. And she wanted to keep it that way. "This game is so over" Wally said as everyone except Jayde walked towards Mr. Twister.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin shouted, pointing a finger at the floating android.

"So let's end this" Aqualad said.

"Consider it ended" Mr. Twister said. Jayde couldn't help but think that if the androids eyes could narrow, they would be doing so now.

Without another word, Mr. Twister lifted his arms up and created two large cyclones. The sky darkened and the wind picked up around them.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" Aqualad stood his ground.

"Uh can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked, as lighting surged between the two cyclones. Jayde just shook her head,

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" Just as Mr. Twister spoke, lighting stuck at their feet, sending them all flying backwards.

The six teen-aged heroes were sprawled out on the grass, covered in bruises. Superboy had tried to attack the android, but to no avail.

"What happened?" Jayde heard Wally asked as she came too.

"I placed the bio-ship between us" Megan told him softly.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Superboy asked angrily. "You tricked us into thinking it was Red Tornado." Under any other circumstance, Jayde would have scolded the clone, but her body twinged in pain as Robin helped her stand.

"She didn't do it on purpose" Aqualad said, standing up for the martian girl.

"I-It was a rookie mistake" Robin put in. "We shouldn't have listened."

"I didn't listen" Jayde shrugged.

"You are pretty inexperienced" Wally told Megan, an apologetic look on his face. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here" he added.

"Stay out of our way" Superboy growled as he walked past her. Without another word, Robin and Wally followed Superboy into the trees.

"I was just trying to be part of the team" Megan said, trying to hold back her tears.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team" Aqualad told her before running after the other boys.

"So much for team building" Jayde grumbled as she sat on the ground next to her friend. Yes she was a part of the team, they both were. But Jayde wasn't going to condone the boys theory of the hero hierarchy by going with them.

"Hey Megan?" Jayde asked after a minute of silence.

"Yea?" Megan sniffled.

"Twister wanted a real hero right?" she asked, Megan just nodded. "Well then why don't we give him one?" she smirked. Catching the playful glint in Jayde's eyes, Megan smiled widely before they devised their plan.

Twenty minutes later, the two heroine's rushed in the direction the boys had went and reached them in no time. By then the sun was quickly setting on the harbor and the boys were deep in battle.

"Did you send them the message?" Jayde asked. Megan just nodded her head. "Okay, this is all you, I'll stay with the bio-ship" she added and Megan nodded before leaving the ship. "Hey Miss M!" Jayde shouted as she rushed towards the door. When she saw her friend turn, this time in the guise of Red Tornado, Jayde just smirked. "Kick some ass"

Jayde didn't know how long she waited for the others to show up. She could hear the fight in the background and knew that a lot of property was getting damaged. By the time the sun hung low on the horizon she heard voices approaching. Her friends were all right.

**AN: chapter number two for the week is finally here! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Honestly i feel like I'm leaving Roy out of the story too much, but dont worry he'll show up again really really soon! I promise!**

**so anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and i hope you all check back in next week to hear Jayde and Roy start to discuss their relationship...kinda**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0( **


	13. What We Are

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**-What We Are-**

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" Aqualad told Red Tornado almost a half an hour later as they looked over the android parts they had brought back to the cave, Jayde had thought that bringing the pieces back was a stupid idea, but her views went ignored.

"Agreed" Red Tornado's robotic voice responded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked him.

"No" he told her. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"Well, damn, at least someone in the league trusts us to handle our shit" Jayde mused.

"Batman, Aquaman, GA and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things" Wally stated as Red Tornado was leaving.

"Guess if we're gunna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin said.

"Dude, harsh" Wally said, dropping his voice a few octaves.

"And inaccurate," the android spoke up. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy"

"See, Rob, the man has a heart" Jayde smiled as she ruffled the boys black hair.

"I also have excellent hearing" Red Tornado added, turning towards them briefly.

"Right" Robin chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I'll strive to be.. more accurate" he apologized.

"And more respectful" Aqualad added, putting an arm around his friends shoulder.

"Speedy was so wrong" Kid Flash started.

"This team thing," Robin picked up.

"Might just work out" Aqualad finished.

"Well that was fucking weird, never do that again guys" Jayde shouted after them before saying her goodbyes to Megan and Superboy.

In a matter of seconds, Jayde was back in her apartment and getting dinner ready for herself and Roy. The red-haired archer had texted her while Megan and the others were handling the Mister Twister situation saying that he had a few things to do, but he would be home for dinner. The words still made Jayde smile. He said 'home.' Not 'your place' but 'home.'

It didn't take her long to finish making the dinner, since it was a simple herb chicken with a side of rice. As soon as she placed the two plates on the small dinner table, Jayde's ears perked up when she heard the front door give a soft 'click' as it closed.

"Honey I'm home!" Roy joked as he walked through the apartment, announcing his arrival.

"In the dining room you weirdo." Jayde laughed.

"Hey there beautiful" Roy smiled, putting his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her temple lightly. "How was work?" he joked, causing Jayde to roll her eyes.

"Had to take down this freaky android who called himself 'Mister Twister.'" she told him, turning around in his arms. "Got knocked out twice. But I got to ride a super sweet bike, so it all worked out" she smiled, placing a kiss to the mans jaw.

"Sounds eventful." Roy laughed. "And dinner looks great babe."

"Why thank you" Jayde responded.

"Buut, not as good as you" he growled playfully in her ear.

"You're incorrigible"

**-The next day-**

For the first time in a long time, Jayde Logan had the day off. She could spend the day as she pleased without having to worry about villainous plots, her next mission or her new teammates safety. She could spend the day lounging in bed watching movies with the man that wasn't quite her boyfriend, but was much more than her best friend.

Jayde and Roy had never had that talk. The talk about what their relationship status was. They never really had the chance to, between fighting crime and dealing with overbearing mentors, the time never felt right to have that particular discussion.

So now as the two off-duty heroes strolled the streets of Star City, looking for a decent restaurant for lunch, Jayde was mulling over their relationship. She was about to say something to the man at her side, but was stopped short by the ringing over her cell phone.

"What Megan?" she said into the speaker once she checked the caller I.D. One of the first things Jayde showed the martian was how to work the device, and instructed Megan to only call her in an emergency.

"'_Are you coming to the cave today_?'" Megan asked, causing Jayde to sigh.

"No, Megan, I'm not coming into work today."

"'_Oh, are you sure? I was thinking that we could get some training in today. I want to be in tip-top shape for our next mission_'" came the martians cheerful reply.

"Yes I'm sure. Look, I'm spending the day with my boyfriend…." Jaydes words slipped out before she could stop them. With wide eyes she glanced over at Roy, who was smiling at her. "I'll call you later" Jayde groaned into the phone before hanging up.

"So...boyfriend, huh?" Roy said, putting his arm around her shoulders lazily.

"I'm sorry, I know we never really talked about it. And it just sorta slipped out and…." the next thing Jayde knew, Roy's lips were on hers.

"Babe, stop worrying about it. It's fine" he told her softly.

"Ugh, this is not how I wanted to have this discussion" Jayde groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"What discussion?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at her.

"The relationship discussion Roy!" she said loudly, causing a few people on the sidewalk to look in their direction. "I mean what are we?" she asked more quietly. "Are we even in a relationship? Are we just fuck buddies, friends with benefits…" she listed off, causing Roy to laugh. "What, Roy?"

"You're my girl, Jay" Roy told her quietly, placing a soft kiss on her lips once again. "You've always been my girl" he added. Jayde smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Well, alright then."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. The couple had found a decent restaurant and made it back to the penthouse to spend the rest of the day in bed. However, as soon as they step through the front door, they never made it to the bedroom.

Jayde smiled as she lay naked on the couch, her head resting on Roy's bare chest. She knew what they were now, and she had never been happier.

* * *

**AN: OMG guys! I'm soooo sooo sorry for not posting these past couple weeks. Honestly It just slipped my mind that I was still posting this story. But I remembered and I'm posting now, so thats something I guess. **

**So Roy and Jayde are together, like officially. I mean to all of us they were already together. But the two of them never really had that discussion. They just fooled around alot. But now it's official and Jayde couldn't be happier. So that's a good thing! Lol**

**Coming up next: "Mission Statement" **

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: okay guys, I know that i made you all wait for this chapter, and I hate to say it but ima need to make you all wait just a little while longer for the next one. I'm going to be moving in a week or two and between packing and getting everything ready, i wont have time to post. But as soon as I get internet at my new house, I will post again!**


	14. Mission Statement

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**-Mission Statement-**

A few days later, Jayde found herself flying over the Caribbean Sea with the rest of her team. They had been given their first mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca" Miss Martian informed them. That's where their mission was. Batman had told them that the small island was the primary source of an extremely dangerous neo steroid known as Venom. Jayde had heard of it before. Apparently this drug has strength enhancing properties and was not something to mess with.

The ride was silent, other than the six of them going over the mission specs. Jayde was nervous and excited all at the same time. Sure it was a simple observe and report recon mission; but in retrospect, a simple fire had almost gotten them all killed.

One of the things the team discussed was who was going to be in charge. And almost everyone wanted that. Well, everyone except Jayde. She was the 'take charge' type.

"Drop zone 'A' in 30" Miss Martian spoke, causing the team to perk up. Aqualad stood and pressed the button on his belt. In an instant, his entire costume turned black. Stealth mode.

"Ready" Aqualad said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode" the martian informed. And a few seconds later, Aqualad dropped from the ship and into the ocean.

"'_Heat and motion sensors are patched_'" Jayde heard Aqualad's voice in her ear, thanks to the comm link. "'_Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in_.'"

"Drop zone 'B'" Miss Martian said mere seconds after Aqualad spoke. As soon as the bioship stopped moving, Jayde and the others stood and hooked harnesses to the belts.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash said after pressing the red and white symbol on his suit, turning the yellow to black.

"Very impressive" Miss Martian told him as Jayde rolled her eyes. Then without another word, Miss Martians outfit changed from a short blue skirt and white and red top, to a full black and red body suit. And of course her dark blue cloak.

Before their mission, Jayde had also changed up her outfit. So instead of wearing her usual miniskirt, she was wearing tight leather pants. It was a hassle to get Roy to leave her alone.

"Uh..that works too" Kid Flash said in awe. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech" he said to the clone.

"No capes, no tights. No offense" Superboy told the speedster monotonously, causing Jayde to chuckle lightly.

"Yea, KF, not all of us wear obnoxiously bright outfits" she joked, motioning to her own outfit.

"It totally works for you…" Miss Martian said, and when Jayde glance at the other girl, she saw that she was staring at Superboy with a dreamy look in her eyes. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes" she recovered, causing Jayde to chuckle silently. The archer made a mental note to talk to her friend once the mission was over. When Superboy didn't respond, and Miss Martian pulled up the hood of her cloak, turning herself invisible, Jayde knew that her friend was embarrassed.

Silently, the four of them dropped to the ground. Followed by Superboy, who refused the harness, and his landing caused the other four heroes to stumble as he crashed violently into the earth.

"Knew I didn't need a line" Superboy smirked as he rose from the crater he had made.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert" Robin snapped.

"Aqualad, drop 'B' is go" Jayde said into her comm, trying to ignore the others and stick the mission. Sure she did well with a team, but not every team had the dysfunction that this one did.

"'_Head for the factory_'" Aqualad told her. "'_I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP_.'"

"Roger that" Robin piped in after bringing up a map on his mini-computer, finding them the quickest route.

"Let's do this guys" Jayde said, looking at her team. And then without another word the five of them ran through the trees.

Jayde didn't know how long they had been travelling for, but the next thing she knew they were walking along a rock path. If she wasn't on a mission, Jayde probably would have sat back and enjoyed the view and the calm of the jungle.

"What you got, Rob?" she asked the Boy wonder, peeking over her shoulder as he brought up the holographic screen on his mini-computer. This time it showed them how many others were in the area. Most, if not all, were unfriendly.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy stopped, causing the rest of the team to turn and look at him.

"Uh, no….Wait...is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked the clone.

"You do have great ears" Miss Martian said as she looked at Superboy with soft eyes.

"Kay, Rob, now what?" Jayde asked, turning to where Robin stood. Only to find that he had disappeared again. "Ugh I hate when he does that!" she growled once she heard his tell-tale laugh.

"'_Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared_'" Aqualads voice commanded the two boys through the comm link. "'_See if you're being tracked_'"

Doing as he was told, Kid Flash brought down his goggles, and outfitted with a thermal view option.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming" Kid Flash told them as he scanned the area. At his words Jayde took a small tube from the pocket of her pants, pressed a button and formed her midnight blue bow before notching a silver arrow.

"Two squads" Superboy told them as he scanned with his Kryptonian eyes. "But they'll meet each other before they find us." Just after he spoke, Jayde heard gunfire.

"No super hearing required now" Kid Flash said once they heard the shots.

"'_Swing wide, steer clear_'" Aqualad told them. If the choice of team leader came down to a vote, Aqualad had Jaydes'.

"Yea, as soon as I find Rob" Kid Flash responded as he left the team at the speed of light.

"Okay, so Robin and Kid Flash are both on my shit list" Jayde groaned. "Come on, lets go save his ass" she added, motioning for the other to follow her.

* * *

**AN: IM BAAACCKK! Hope you all didn't miss me too much, lol. Sorry for taking too long to update, the move has been stressful and my laptop has started to suck at life. So i apologize for that and for not giving you guys a more exciting chapter. But i hope you all enjoyed it anyways. :)**

**So be sure to stay tuned next week to see the appearance of Bane and a squabble between teammates!**

**As Always Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: also if any of you are a fan of The Walking Dead, I'm going to be posting my new Daryl/OC story shortly. It's entitled 'In the End.' Check it out!**


	15. Finding Answers

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**-Finding Answers-**

Minutes later, the trio found Kid Flash in a clearing, being fired at on all sides. Thinking quickly, Jayde shot an arrow at her nearest target, a man dressed in a red robe. Just as she did, Superboy charged forward and attacked a large man in a black and white luchador mask. Jayde knew who the man was, it was Bane.

Bane had managed to subdue Superboy for a split second, but was quickly thrown into a tree. As Kid Flash was zooming through the trees in circles, trying to dodge bullets, Jayde was firing off arrow after arrow. Suddenly, Robin dropped down and began taking out the bad guys one after another.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert?" he asked "Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asked as he spent light-speed punches at his foe.

"Way to fill us in" Jayde grumbled, after she had collapsed her bow and taken out the sai that were hidden in her boots. "Not all of us are mind readers, you know" she added. Just asked she spoke, two men were slammed into the tree behind Kid Flash.

"You guys told me I could only read the bad guys minds" Miss Martian said. Suddenly, they saw a man running by them, trying to escape. Only to be stopped by Aqualad.

"Come on, guys. Lets get these dudes tied up. Might as well question them" Jayde suggested. The other nodded in agreement and got to work.

Minutes later, everyone who was still alive was tied to a tree.

"I recognize those uniforms…" Robin started as they looked at one of the men who was wearing a red robe and snake-like face mask.

"Cult of the Kobra, right?" Jayde asked him, her hands tightening on her sai.

"Yea" Robin nodded.

"Great" Jayde sighed.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist cult was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad stated.

"Agreed" Robin nodded. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came and tossed them out."

"That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Jayde said with a swift nod, everything was coming together.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time…"Kid Flash started, but Robin quickly cut him off.

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave" the Boy Wonder stated. "Not until I know why" he added.

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash scoffed.

"Here we go" Jayde said under her breath as she moved away from Robin to stand near Miss Martian.

"This team needs a leader" Robin said.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash asked. "Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word" he added.

"And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." Robin laughed.

"Don't you want to lead? Either of you?" Miss Martian asked, looking between Superboy and Jayde.

"Nope" Jayde shook her head.

"You?" Superboy asked the martian girl with a scoff.

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" she shook her head.

"You did alright" Superboy smiled at her, and Miss Martian blushed. Jayde looked between the two. Now she knew that she needed to talk to her friend as soon as they got back to the cave.

"Duh, you're not Batman" Jayde heard Kid Flash say.

"Duh, closest thing we've got" Robin responded, Bane chuckled at his words.

"Such clever _niños_" he laughed. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest….get you into the factory via my secret entrance." The heroes stood around him as Miss Martian searched him mind.

"There is a secret entrance," she said. "But he's also hiding something" she added, sending a glare to Bane.

"Ah, ah, ah _chica_" he said as Miss Martians eyes began to glow an eerie white color. "Bane is not that easy."

"Uh, he's mentally reciting _fútbol_ scores _en español. _This could take a while." she groaned.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane spoke up. Jayde knew right away what he was proposing as she looked at her friends.

"I don't like this" she said once they were all agreed.

It didn't take Bane long to show them the location of the factory. As they looked out over the ledge, Robin took out a pair of red binoculars and scanned the area.

"Look at all that product" he said quietly. "A buy is going down."

"If Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then…" Jayde trailed off.

"We need to identify that buyer" Aqualad spoke up.

"Just what I was thinking" Kid Flash said, Jayde just rolled her eyes.

"No you weren't" she said, but the speedster just ignored her.

"Yea, you're the thinker" Robin added sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash said calmly.

"Answers are this way" Bane said after he moved the large boulder that was blocking the entrance to an old mining shaft.

"So, now El luchador is our leader" Kid Flash said sarcastically, causing Robin to push him slightly before walking into the tunnel. Slowly Jayde started to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?' Miss Martian asked the black haired girl.

"Yea" Jayde nodded. "I just have a _slight_ problem with claustrophobia" she added with a grumble. "Kinda puts a damper on things."

"Is there anything I can do?" Miss Martian asked as she and Jayde followed the others into the tunnel.

"Just keep talking to me, keep my mind off of it" said the archer. Miss Martian nodded.

"So you have a boyfriend, huh?" the martian said, effectively turning the subject away from Jayde's fear.

"Yea" Jayde smiled thinking of Roy. Her eternal happy place.

"Is it difficult? Doing your job and having a boyfriend?" Miss Martian asked.

"Not really, I mean he's a hero too. No one really knows about it though, except for Green Arrow, Robin and the other Leaguers" Jayde told her friend.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Miss Martian smiled, Jayde just looked at her and smiled back.

"Thanks" Jayde said quietly.

* * *

**AN: Poor Jayde, I wish she didn't have to get into tight spaces, but sch is the job, lol. So did you guys enjoy this chapter? I mean I know nothing major happened this time, but some excitement is coming soon, promise! **

**So up next: The Team infiltrates the warehouse, Jayde's bow gets broken and Jayde gets shot!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	16. The Kobra's Venom

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**-The Kobra's Venom-**

It didn't take long for the group to come to a stop in front of a metal door, which Bane opened with a press of a button. When the door was fully opened, Jayde saw that they were inside what looked like a storage room. They all waited a moment as Bane opened a secondary door a crack allowing Robin to peek out.

"All clear" the Boy Wonder said a moment later, before he rushed out the door. Slowly the rest of the team followed into the factory. Jayde didn't trust Bane as far as she could throw him, but at least he made good on his promise to get them inside.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked when they couldn't see Robin anywhere around them.

"No, he just does that" Aqualad said with a sigh.

"Annoying isn't it?" Jayde smirked. She had been on enough missions with Batman and Robin to be thoroughly annoying with their disappearing acts.

"Stay put." Kid Flash commanded as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" But Aqualad's words fell on deaf ears as the speedster zoomed away.

"Ugh these two are gunna ruin this whole fuckin' mission" Jayde grumbled.

"Great chain of command" Bane told them sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"C'Mon, while those two are being dipshits, might as well get some work done ourselves" Jayde suggested to the other three. With a nod, they all made their way silently through the factory.

"Wait, I hear something" Superboy said, holding up a halting hand as he listened. "Sounds like someones moving cargo around" he told them. Looking around, Jayde saw a few boxes stacked in the corner of the room. Beyond that was a runway and open skies.

"It's a massive shipment" Aqualad said once they were all crouched down, viewing the airstrip.

"Yea, but their only taking new product off the line" Superboy stated. "They're not touching this Venom" he added, motioning to the box they were hiding behind.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offered.

"I have a feeling that's not the case here" Jayde said, her eyes turning to slits as she watched the Cultists moving around the crates of Venom.

"Helicopters coming" Superboy said a moment later, causing them all to look at the sky, waiting for something only the clone could hear.

"Miss M, think you could link us up telepathically?" Jayde asked the martian.

"Well, yea but…" she started, but Jayde just cut her off.

"Look, you're the only one who can get a good look at these guys without being seen" the archer told her. "Just link up with me" she added, sensing Superboy's hesitation. Nodding, Miss Martian closed her eyes and concentrated.

"'_Telepathic link established. Can you hear me, Silver?'" _came Miss Martians voice.

"Yea I can hear you" Jayde said, nodding to her friend. "Do your thing" she added. Without another word, Miss Martian lifted her hood and was instantly invisible. "And now we wait."

"We should move" Aqualad suggested, and Jayde nodded before the three heroes and Bane relocated to the catwalk. "Anything from Miss Martian?" Aqualad asked once they were safely away from any of the cultists.

"Nothing yet" Jayde shrugged, sitting on the metal flooring as she waiting for Miss Martian.

"'_Silver, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now_'" came Miss Martians voice in her head a moment later.

"Good timing" Jayde grumbled before letting out a small his as Miss Martian send her a telepathic picture of the buyer. "Fuck, Sports-Master's the buyer? Not good, Aqualad, radio the League" she told the atlantean, who nodded.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" he said into his comm. "Ugh, can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now" Aqualad added, looking at his two team members.

"I have a suggestion" Bane spoke up. The heroes didn't have a chance to speak before Bane jumped over the ledge of the catwalk and began fighting some of the cultists that were below them.

"Well. That's one way to do it" Jayde grumbled as she took out her bow and readied a silver arrow.

Before Jayde or her friends could speak, a large creature jumped through the window behind them and brought them to the ground.

"You broke my fucking bow, asshole" Jayde grumbled as she, Bane, Superboy and Aqualad stood their ground against the large monster.

"Destroy them" commanded one of the men behind the monster. Without having to be told twice, it lunged at the group, only to be hindered by Superboy. Acting quickly, Jayde pulled her sai from her boots and took a defensive stance next to Aqualad as gun-toting cultists rushed at them.

As soon as the men began to fire, Jayde did her best to avoid the bullets as she rushed to get behind Aqualad and his hydrokinetic shield.

"You are injured" Aqualad stated as he glanced down quickly at Jayde leg. One of the bullets had grazed her, and drew a good amount of blood.

"I'm fine," Jayde told him. "Cover me. I can't do much without my bow from this distance. I need to get behind the fuckers" she added. Nodding, Aqualad used his hydrokinesis to mock bullets and fired them through his shield at the cultists. As he did, Jayde moved through the crowd and managed to take a few of them out all while dodging the bullets.

They wouldn't stay down however, until an unseen force pushed them all away. In the corner of her eye, Jayde could see Sports-Master holding up a javelin. And he was aiming it above their heads. Once the explosive went off, Jayde could see clearly who the villain was aiming at. Miss Martian.

After dodging another attack, Jayde noticed Aqualad getting pushed back by the gunfire.

"Miss Martian, Radio is jammed" Jayde heard Aqualad call out. "Link us up!"

* * *

**AN: sweet another another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, i know it's not much but still, lol. So it seems as if Jay is getting pretty fed up with this team currently, but no worries guys she still loves them all regardless. Oooh! So I've decided that I'm gunna get back into my fashion design stuff and try and draw up Jayde's outfits (mostly her hero stuff) just to give you guys a visual. I'll let you all know when that happens :)**

**Coming up: a leader is chosen, and Bane betrays the team (surprise surprise). So stay tuned!**

**As Always, Leave Love **

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: thank you to everyone who has followed, fave'd and reviewed this story, I love you all!**

**See you next week!**


	17. It's Decided

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**-It's decided-**

Jayde felt the familiar tickle in her mind as Miss Martian established the telepathic link between the team.

"'_Everyone online_?'" Miss Martian asked.

"'_Yea_'" Superboy said, obviously not too thrilled about the link.

"'_You know it, beautiful_'" Kid Flash's response made Jayde roll her eyes.

"'_Soooo, not the time KF_'" Jayde groaned at the boy as she made her way behind a pillar.

"'_Good. We need to regroup_'" Aqualad told them, obviously ignoring Kid Flash's blatant flirting.

"'_Busy now_'" Jayde heard Robin say, looking around she tried to find her friend. But she couldn't see him inside the factory with them.

"'_Robin, now_!'" Jayde ordered the young teen, knowing that he would listen to her.

"'_Strategic retreat_.'" Aqualad said, taking out a few of the Kobra cultists nearby with a hydrokinetic whip. "'_Kid, clear a path_.'"

Doing as he was told, Kid Flash zoomed ahead of them and knocked down every cultist in his path. Jayde couldn't help but compare them to bowling pins, with Kid Flash as the ball.

As they made their way to the door, Superboy was stopped short by the monster from before. But the clone easily took care of it by grabbing it's clawed hand and whipping the thing at the advancing cultists before running after his team.

The young heroes had made it a ways down the tunnel before the monster took out the door of Bane's secret entrance and followed them. And Jayde was almost thankful. At least she had something to distract her from the tight walls.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad yelled. Knowing what the atlantean was trying to say, Superboy collapsed the large pieces of woods. Allowing the tunnel to collapse behind them.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked himself as he looked at the wall of dirt and rubble.

"Other than Silver, you do have the most experience" Aqualad told him. "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk" he added.

"He's right" Jayde said. "But, Rob, this team is new. And a leader needs to be clear, easy to understand. He can't vanish and just expect the rest to fall in line. To play parts in a plan they don't know about."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Robin snapped, turning on them with almost angry eyes before letting out a frustrated groan. "Who am I kidding?" he added with a sigh. Robin was silent for a moment, and Jayde could see the gears moving in his head. "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can. Silver would have been my first choice, but…."

"Hey I may be a team player, but I don't lead. Too much responsibility for my taste" she joked.

"Please!" Kid Flash piped up. "I can run circles…."

"Wally come on. You know he's the one. We all do" Robin told his friend.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious." Miss Martian said happily.

"Could have told ya." Superboy added with a nonchalant shrug.

"Shit, I was planning on voting for Kaldur as soon as we stepped foot on this dumbass island" Jayde put in as they all looked at Kid Flash.

"Okay" the speedster sighed, finally giving in.

"Then I accept the burden" Aqualad said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Robins shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team.."

"Again Aqualad is right" Jayde said as she went to stand next to Robin, nudging the Boy Wonder's side lightly. "I mean maybe not _now_, but you will be soon" she smiled. "In the meantime, how about we get the fuck out of here before I lose my mind."

"All right." Aqualad said, turning to the others. "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought" Robin smirked.

"As long as we get the hell out of this damn tunnel, I'm down for whatever" Jayde said as they all came together to devise their plan of action.

Minutes later, the team was running through the tunnels. Jayde was now carrying her back-up bow. One she never thought that she would need, which was why she had tasked Robin with holding onto it for her years ago. Just in case. And she was never more thankful for it than she was now.

"Sports-Master's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track" Robin said as they ran through the tunnel. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage" Kid Flash said as he ran at a slow pace next to his friend.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'" Aqualad told them as he stopped short in front of them. They were mere inches from the tunnels exit, but Bane was blocking their path.

"Halt, _niños_" the masked villain growled as he dropped a handful of detonators to the ground. "I'm feeling….explosive."

As he spoke, Jayde and the others looked above them to see that Bane had place five bombs to the support beam.

"Mother fucker" Jayde growled as she glared at the man.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"I want my factory back" Bane shrugged.

"'_Kid, You'll need a running start_'" Jayde head Aqualad tell the speedster through the link that was still established through the team, and slowly Kid Flash began to back up.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying" Bane continued. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect" he added. But when Bane went to press the button on the detonator, there was nothing there.

"With what?" Kid Flash's voice sounded from behind the hulking villain. "This trigger thingy?" he taunted Bane let out an angry yell and went to throw a punch at the red-headed speedster, but was held back and lifted into the air by an unseen force.

"Finally." Superboy said as he stood next to Miss Martian, taking a fighting stance. "Drop him." With a smile, Miss Martian did as he said.

* * *

**AN: yay new chapter! Posting days are probably my favorite days of the week lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know not much excitement took place, but it will soon, i promise! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far by following, reviewing and adding it to your favorites list. Hell even the people who dont do all that, but still read, I love you all. And all of you are the reason why I'm still writing this story. So keep the love coming! lol**

**coming up: the teams new plan is put into action, Jayde gets scolded, and Batman compliments the team. SO stay tuned!**

**As Always, Leave Love **

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	18. According to Plan

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**-According to Plan-**

Once Bane was taken care of, Jayde and the rest of the team made their way back to the factory's helipad. While Kid Flash zoomed ahead, Superboy crashed into the cement in front of the same monster he had fought before.

"Go again?" he asked. The monster just roared in response. On cue, Aqualad funneled a large spout of water from the water-tower, pushing the beast out of the way. Just as he did, Jayde sent an electrically charged arrow fly into it's chest. "Sorry. Not the plan" Superboy said as the monster was properly out of the way. Nodding to Aqualad, Jayde made her way back to yet another mapped out vantage point and took aim at the skinny girl standing near the cult leader, the arrow exploding around her and trapping her in a circle of constricting rope.

"Souvenir" Kid Flash smiled after knocking out of the Kobra cultists nearby and holding up the snake-like mask that the man had been wearing.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin spoke to the cult leader.

"True" the pale man spoke as he brought down his hood and removed his cloak. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer" he said.

Without another word, Robin charged at him, sending a kick to his face. Only for his foot to be stopped. As Robin fought, Jayde watched as each one of her friends hits was deterred. When the Boy Wonder was kicked out of the way, Jayde let one of her real arrows fly towards the man. Only for it to be snapped in half.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." he addressed Robin.

"Kick his ass, Rob" Jayde told her friend before rejoining the fight with the others. Jayde shot arrow after arrow at the cultists, evening the playing field little by little. She was almost out of trick arrows and would soon have to start using the sharp ones. Which was not something she wanted to do. Green Arrow had taught her to use them only when necessary.

Just as sent off the last of her explosive arrows, Jayde heard a loud explosion and looked up with a smirk. The helicopter was going down. All according to plan.

"Good." Jayde heard Robin say as her and the rest of the team rushed over to him.. "'Cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain" he said, causing Jayde to smirk with an lethal arrow targeting their foe.

"Another time then" and with that, the man was gone. The team took a minute to search the surrounding area for him before regrouping when they didn't find anything.

"We picked the right guy to lead" Robin smiled. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman" he motioned to the burning factory with a laugh.

"Man, I do not envy you" Jayde said, collapsing her bow and placing it into her empty quiver. "Let's head out guys" she added. The others nodded as they made their way back to the bioship.

It didn't take them long to reach Happy Harbor, and as soon as the team was safely in the cave, Jayde changed back into her civilian clothes before getting her leg looked at by Black Canary while the others headed home.

"Your lucky this just grazed you" the blonde said as she finished wrapping the wound.

"Yea I know" Jayde sighed.

"Jay, you need to be more careful. You can't take this many risks" Dinah told the young archer.

"I wasn't taking a risk. I got hit after my bow snapped and was running for cover. Not my fault cultists like to play with guns" Jayde said. "You know our jobs are dangerous, Dinah" she added softly.

"I know, kid. But you know that Ollie and Roy would be a wreck if anything worse than this happened to you" Dinah said. Jayde just groaned, not wanting to go home all of a sudden. She did not want to deal with Roy blaming the team for her getting hurt, as he ultimately would.

"Not much they can do about it" Jayde shrugged. "Well, I'll see you later, Dinah, gunna head home and get yelled at by the boyfriend" she laughed.

Minutes later, Jayde was greeted by an empty apartment. With a sigh, she made her way to the bedroom, hoping Roy was there. But was met with nothing. Not wanting to think about it, Jayde changed into a pair of short black yoga short and one of Roy's red t-shirts before crawling into her side of the bed.

**-A Few Days Later-**

July was almost over, and Roy still hadn't come home. Normally, Jayde wouldn't be worried about him, but he had sent her a message saying that he was out on a mission of his own and wouldn't be home for a while. And that was it.

With a sigh, Jayde got dressed to go to the cave to debrief Batman on their recon mission in Santa Prisca. She was not looking forward to it.

She dressed simply, a pair of tight flared jeans, tennis shoes and Roy's t-shirt. Jayde had taken to wearing her boyfriends clothes in his absence.

"'_Recognized: Silver Archer- B07_'" the robotic voice announced.

"Batsy here yet?" Jayde asked her friends as she stepped through the beta tube and into the briefing room of the cave.

"Any minute" Kid Flash responding, shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth. Jayde just nodded her head and stood silently.

"'_Recognized: Batman-02. Robin-B01_'" sounded the robotic voice. In an instant the team lined up without saying a word.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes" Batman addressed them before stopping at the end of their line near Superboy. "Until then, good job." Jayde and the others all looked up at him surprise. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Jayde smirked at Robin and Aqualad.

Once Batman left. The team broke from their line.

"Dude Batman just gave us a compliment" Jayde said in awe. The others just nodded. "Intense."

* * *

**AN: Honestly I feel as if i could have done better on this chapter. But here it is anyways :) I hope you all enjoyed it. I really liked the conversation between Jayde and Canary, even though it wasn't much. And I kinda feel bad for Jay, since Roy is all M.I.A and stuff. How do you guys think she's gunna react to everything? let me think what you think!**

**coming up: training and a road trip! So be sure to stay tuned and check in next week!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	19. You Got Served

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**-You Got Served-**

August had begun and Jayde still hadn't heard from Roy. So she did everything she could to keep her mind off of her missing boyfriend. She spent every day with the team at the cave training and hanging out with her friends at night she would scour Star City for a fight and try to find a lead on her step-father. Her mother's murderer.

Today was no different. She was standing around a holographic air hockey table watching Aqualad lose against Kid Flash who was simultaneously eating a banana.

"I got winner." Jayde smiled from her spot next to Miss Martian.

"'_Recognized: Superboy-B04_'" the computer informed as the zeta-tube lit and and Superboy walked through.

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Miss Martian asked as the clone walked by them without a word. Jayde's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she watched him walk away.

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary's voice spoke up. Jayde looked to where it was coming from and watched as her mentors girlfriend and Martian ManHunter approached them.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian said happily before rushing over to her uncle to grip him in a tight hug.

"M'Gann, I was in the neighborhood. So I thought I would see how you were adjusting" the martian told his niece.

"A few bumps. But I'm learning!" she responded happily. "Silver's been helping me out a lot" the girl smiled at her friend.

"It's nothing" Jayde shrugged with a smile of her own.

"That's all I can ask" was Martian ManHunter's response.

"Stick around" Black Canary interrupted, Jayde looked to the side of the room to see Superboy walking away. "Class is in session" she added as she walked into the middle of the circle that was located in the room, causing it to light up. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. Some of you I have been teaching for years" her eyes drifted to Jayde before continuing. "I'll throw a lot at you...everything I've learned from my own mentors...and my own bruises." Canary added as she removed her leather jacket, revealing her injured arm.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked the woman.

"The job" Jayde said from her spot on the sidelines.

"Combat is about controlling conflict" Canary continued after sending a nod in Jayde's direction. "Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Jayde was about to volunteer, but Black Canary stopped her. "Not you SIlver Archer. Someone I haven't already taught" she smirked. Jayde just rolled her eyes.

"Right here." Kid Flash volunteered with his hand in the air. Jayde watched as the redhead took another bite out of his banana and walked onto the glowing mat. "After this…" he tossed the peel into the trash, missing by an inch. "Swish, I'll show you my moves." Kid Flash flirted, causing Jayde to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"This boy never quits" she muttered. Jayde watched as Black Canary threw a punch at the speedster, which was blocked, before dropping to the ground and knocking the boy over.

"Ohh, hurts so good" Kid Flash moaned from the floor.

"Good block" the blonde complimented fro turning to the team. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asked them as she helped Kid Flash off the floor.

"Oooh, ooh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin offered with a laugh, causing Jayde to chuckle as well, only to be stopped with a jab from Aqualad.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of…" Canary started, but she was interrupted.

"Oh please" Superboy finally spoke. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it" the blonde woman smirked. Silently, Superboy approached her as the others moved away.

"Bet you Canary kicks his ass" Jayde muttered to Robin, who nodded his head with a smile. They watched as the two sparring heroes took fighting stances. Superboy acting first, sending a punch at Black Canary, only to be thrown to the mat. As he hit the ground, Robin laughed at his friend. "Told ya" Jayde smirked.

"You're angry. Good. But don't react. Channel that anger into…" Black Canary instructed, but she was cut off by Superboy charging at her. But the female flipped over him with ease before dropping to the ground and sweeping his legs out from under him.

"That's it. I'm done" Superboy growled as he refused Black Canary's hand and stood on his own.

"Training is mandatory" she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder as the mat's glow disappeared. Super shook her hand off and was about to say something when a holographic screen appeared before them.

"Batman to the cave" as the Dark Knight spoke, the others regrouped and looked at the screen. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents" he informed them, showing footage from the fight. "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League" Kid Flash gasped before Batman continued.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android" Batman said.

"An android? Who made it, T.O Morrow?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so" the man said.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo" Martian ManHunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Jayde gasped.

"But Ivo's dead" Aqualad added.

"So we all thought" Black Canary said gravely. "...or hoped"

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation" Batman told them as he brought up and image of the map. "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks" he said.

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash said happily.

* * *

**AN: mkay so not much happened in this chapter, except for KF getting his ass handed to him of course lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. let me know what you think! Also big thanks to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed and added this story to their favorites. It really makes me happy and urges to write even more, so keep them coming! I love you all!**

**coming up: Robin becomes Dr. Phil, the team is attacked by something...well I don't wanna say 'strange' cuz this is YJ after all (lol), and Superboy goes all aggro (AGAIN!). So stay tuned!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	20. Monqi Business

**Chapter Twenty:**

**-Monqi Business-**

An hour later, Jayde was straddling her midnight blue and silver motorcycle. Her and the rest of the team watched from the bushes as men loaded several different crates into the backs of different trucks. Four of the trucks were decoys. The others were the real deal.

Once Batman had given them the go ahead, the team sped off from the bushes. Teams of three going in opposite directions. Jayde was partners with Robin and Superboy. While Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad were on the other team.

The ride was quiet. And Jayde watched as two of the trucks veered off the highway. They were the decoys.

"If dislike is the opposite of like. Then is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin asked, glancing over at Jayde and Superboy. "See instead of things going wrong, they go right" he added. Silently, Jayde looked over at Superboy, who seemed to be brooding.

"Clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Canary." His tone made Jayde wince slightly. "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" he asked angrily.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig" Jayde shrugged, her eyes focused intently on the road. Since she was fourteen, Jayde had taken down villains that were twice as strong and more than twice her size.

"Canary learned that the hard way" Robin agreed. "Same with Batman and, well, me and Silver" he added.

Without another word, Superboy revved the engine of his bike, popped it up onto the back wheel and sped off ahead of the two other heroes.

"So not feeling the aster" Robin said, Jayde nodded in agreement as she watched Superboy's taillights zig zag in front of them. "So what's been going on with you lately?" he asked her.

"Nothing" Jayde sighed. "Roy hasn't been home in a few days. He told me he was on his own mission. But he normally checks in by now."

"And you're worried about him" Robin concurred, Jayde just shrugged. "No, seriously, Silver. I've known you for how long?" he smiled. "Ever since I've met you, I could see how much you care about him. It's only natural that you would worry about him."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" Jayde joked, sending a smirk at her friend. Robin just laughed. "Yea, I guess I'm worried. I mean, I know I shouldn't be. But…. I don't know. I can't help it I guess" she shrugged.

"So how many times you think Wally's hit on Miss M since the mission started?" Robin asked, effectively veering the conversation away from Jayde's relationship with Roy and causing the black-haired archer to laugh.

"Knowing him, every single word out of his mouth was flirtatious in one way or another. Sometimes that boy is soooo skeevy" she laughed.

Robin was about to say something more, but was interrupted by a few dozen mechanical monkey's jumping out of the nearby field and onto the truck.

"'_Robin, Superboy, Silver Archer. Our truck is under attack!'" _Came Aqualad's voice through the comm link.

"Kinda figured" Robin responded.

"I hate monkeys" Superboy growled. Even though Jayde couldn't see his eyes, she knew that they were narrowed.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin laughed.

"Totally Ivo's tweaked style." Jayde added with a laugh of her own as she switched her bike to autopilot and pulled out her new bow. Just as she did, Robin pressed a button on his own, and the rear end came flying off, changing it to battle mode.

"Hey, switch your ride to battle mode" Robin suggested to Superboy, knowing that Jayde would be better off fighting from her own bike.

"No point" was all Superboy said as he sped up slightly before jumping off of his motorcycle and onto the back of the truck.

"Shit" Jayde mumbled as Superboy's ride almost crashed into her own. Before it could make impact, Jayde fired a grappling arrow to the truck and swung her self over, abandoning her blue bike.

After pulling herself up onto the back of the truck, Jayde put away her bow and pulled out her sai. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the Boy Wonder had the same idea, only he had stationed himself on the back, taking out as many of the mechanical simians as he possibly could.

As the monkey's swarmed them, Jayde ducked and dodged, slicing at their metallic bodies. But it seemed as if the more the trio took out, they just kept coming.

One of them had caught her off guard, and had managed to knock her on her back. Two others pinned her arms and legs while the firsts eyes began to glow. But before the robo-monkeys could do anything, they were taken out by a red beam. The rear end of Robin's motorcycle.

"Son of a bitch" Jayde snapped as she spun and took out two more of the monkeys that had advanced on her. Looking up slightly, she watched as four of them lifted Superboy into the air and dropped him to the ground.

At her distraction, more monkeys tried to swarm her. But Jayde easily dodged their advances and plunged her blades into their heads.

Some of the monkeys she had yet to take out had started to sear their way through the metal doors. Seeing that the glowing green eyes were lasers, Jayde was thankful that Robin's battle mode bike had saved her.

Jayde worked her way through the swarm with Robin now at her side. Behind her, Jayde heard a crash and knew that Superboy had rejoined the fight. Sheathing one of her blades, Jayde took out a handful of throwing knives, one between each of her fingers and tossed them at two of the monkeys that were climbing down the sides of the truck. But they missed, and the next thing she knew the truck was wobbling.

"Get out!" she heard Robin say to the truck driver as she opened the doors for the before grabbing the drivers collar and jumped from the moving vehicle.

Not even a minute later, Jayde saw Robin climbing out of the fields tall grass with the passengers arm over his shoulder. Behind them, the truck stopped rolling and Superboy climbed out from underneath.

"Superboy!" She called out as the clone ran off, following the mechanical monkeys that had gotten away with the cargo.

"'_Aqualad to Robin and Silver Archer. We've lost our cargo. Did you...'" _Aqualad's voice trailed off.

"It's gone. And so is our partner" Robin told him with a sigh.

"'_Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you.'" _Jayde heard a minute later.

"'_I don't need help. Don't want any!'" _the clone growled. Then there was silence.

"I think he ditched his comm" Robin informed after Aqualad tried getting Superboys attention.

"Well this mission's gone to hell in a fucking handbasket" Jayde groaned, as she sheathed her sai and retrieved her missing throwing knives.

The rest of her teams conversation was ignored by Jayde as she surveyed the area. In the corner of her eye, she watched as Robin crouched by one of the still operational monkeys and linked his usb line to it.

"Ha! The parts have gps!" she heard Robin cheer. "The monkey's can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured" he paused for a minute before speaking again. "It's looks like both sets of parts are converging on...Gotham City."

With a sigh, Jayde glanced at Robin who had his captive monkey slung over his shoulder. Silently, Robin pressed a button on his wrist while Jayde pressed the one on her wolf head belt buckle, both summoning their bikes.

"Definately a disaster" Robin said with a sigh.

"Heavy on the 'dis'" the girl at his side agreed.

* * *

**AN: OMG guys I feel like such a horrible person for not updating when I was supposed to. I mean I know it's only been a day since I was meant to, but in all honesty it felt longer than that. It really really did. But anyways, I hope you are all not too mad at me and the lack of Roy/Jay fluff lately. However, I hope you guys DID enjoy the small bit of Robin/ Jay bonding. I love showing how close those two are. They've been friends since the beginning, and will be for a long time after I finish writing my sequel and S2. **

**So there was a little bit of action happening in this chapter, what with them annoying robo-monkey's making an appearance. So I hope you are all appeased on the action front, lol. **

**Coming Up: A battle with the amazing Amazo, our favorite clone learns a few things (finally) and the team is being watched. But not by who they think. So come back next week to see what happens!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	21. Watching Over Us

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**-Watching Over Us-**

The sun was low on the horizon when Kid Flash met up with Jayde and Robin. They were just outside of the city limits of Gotham. Robin had decided to shed the civilian looking jumpsuit for his normal red hero gear. While Jayde stayed in the skin tight black leather body-suit.

"See you changed too" Robin said to Kid Flash as the speedster ran between the two bikes. Robin's had been demolished to the point where it was really considered half a bike. But it was designed to work for almost any scenario. Jayde's on the other hand, was still in almost perfect condition.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies" Kid Flash responded. "You still tracking those parts?" he asked.

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered" Jayde spoke up.

"Wait, guys, they're at my school." Robin said after checking his GPS one more time.

"Well, that's fucking weird" Jayde mumbled.

It didn't take the trio long to reach Gotham Academy. As soon as Robin and Jayde dismounted their bikes, Kid Flash zoomed on ahead to survey the area. Jayde shared a look with Robin before following him as fast as they could.

They didn't make it far into the school when they heard a commotion coming from the gym. So that's where they headed with Robin leading the way. Since it was his school.

Peeking into the large room, Jayde saw Superboy fighting off the large android Batman had showed them, whose parts the team was separately transporting.

"'_Access Superman_'" the android spoke as he began striking at Superboy harder than before. Jayde looked at the speedster, and with a nod, she sent him into the room to retrieve their friend.

And as soon as Kid Flash and Superboy were safely by them, Jayde and Robin fired off their own respective explosives, only to have them go through the android. Jayde could tell it was using the powers of Martian ManHunter. Suddenly, it lifted into the air with a red cyclone circling its lower half and came at them. Much like the power of Red Tornado.

Jayde groaned in pain as the twisting currents lifted her and her friends and tossed them aside like rag dolls. After shaking the starbursts from her eyes, Jayde took out a few of her 'special' throwing knives, each blade rigged with small explosives. As she did, Robin did the same and tossed them to the android. But they were easily deflected.

"Shit" Jayde groaned a moment later after dodging the robotic man's attack. He had mimicked Martian ManHunters power yet again, this time to turn his arm into a long, rubber-like cord which was smashed to the ground.

Suddenly a black and green arrow plunged to the ground between Jayde and Robin. The arrow looked almost like Olivers, but she didn't have the time to investigate it as she drew another knife and rushed at the android with Robin, both throwing their weapons expertly. Only for them to be deflected yet again.

Jayde barely had any time to act as the android turned to the two heroes. It's eyes glowing the same menacing red as Superman's heat vision. The next thing Jayde knew, she was being pushed to the ground. Her head hitting the linoleum with a loud 'thunk.' And then, everything went black.

**-Later That Night-**

When Jayde finally came to, she was at the cave. Someone, she suspected Black Canary, had changed her out of the tight leather cat-suit and into a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and t-shirt. Both of which belonged to Roy.

Now she stood with the others, feeling light headed as she leaned against Robin's slightly shorter frame.

"The Amazo android's in pieces again," Aqualad spoke, addressing their mentors. "Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority" Black Canary started, her eyes drifting over to a worn-out Jayde.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications" Martian ManHunter continued for her. The team all shared a glance as Batman approached them.

"Complications come with the job" he stated. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked, only those who knew the clone would know that there was hope in his voice.

"Given time, yes" Batman told the teen. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Jayde could have sworn she saw a smirk on Batman's lips. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists...because there are some problems even we can't handle individually." Robin just scoffed at his mentor, making sure that Jayde could stand alright on her own before he spoke.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask" said the Boy Wonder as he pulled out the arrow that was clipped to his utility belt. "Look familiar?" he asked, holding it up for the Leaguers to see. "You were following us! Babysitting!"

As he spoke, Green Arrow moved closer to them and took the arrow from Batman.

"We didn't follow you" Batman stated simply as Green Arrow held up a sharpened arrow of his own. They were completely different.

"That's not your arrow, but that means…"Robin trailed off.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash said with a smile, his words causing Jayde's heart to thud in her chest as she scanned over the arrow with slitted eyes.

"He has our backs" Aqualad said.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash said happily as he took the arrow from Jayde's former mentor, causing the female archer to roll her eyes.

Jayed wobbled on her own two feet for a moment before she walked over to Kid Flash and took the arrow from him. With expert eyes she scanned every bit of the arrow. She didn't know who it belonged to, but she knew one thing for sure….

It wasn't Roy's.

* * *

**AN: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Omg you have no clue how bad I feel about not updating. Honestly me and my laptop are having relationship troubles, so I didn't even touch it at all. But then I remembered that I have posting to do and here we are! So I hope you guys liked this super short chapter and aren't too disappointing in me!**

**As for the content of this chapter: poor Jayde keeps on getting beat up. But hopefully Roy will be around soon to play doctor with her ;p. Also, of _course_ Jayde would know that the arrow didn't belong to her boyfriend. If anyone would notice that he used different arrows it would be her. And Oliver. But he's doin' stuff so yea lol.**

**Coming up: beach day for the team. Roy's in the dungeon (lol) and the team gets a new member. So come back next week adn see what happens and stuff! This time I promise I'll post on time!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	22. Fun In The Sun

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**-Fun In The Sun-**

Jayde had spent the next few days after the fight with the Amazo android recovering. The injuries she had obtained weren't life threatening, but they were bad enough for her to be under strict orders from Batman, Green Arrow and the rest of the League to take it easy. So that's what she was doing.

She didn't spend much time at the apartment anymore, since Roy had gone MIA. So the teenager spent her down time in the only place that would take her mind off of things, the Cave.

"'_Recognized: Silver Archer B07_'" the voice sounded as Jayde stepped through the light the zeta-tube had given off. Today the team had planned a beach day, so Jayde had dressed accordingly in a light blue bikini matched with a black over-sized t-shirt and white flip-flops.

"Finally!" Megan cheered as soon as she saw her friend.

"Yea, I know I take forever" Jayde laughed. "Now about we hit the beach?" she suggested with a smile after hugging the other girl. The others all nodded, each wearing their own bathing suits, before exiting the cave.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day" the martian girl said as soon as they were outside.

"Mmm, I agree" Jayde nodded, stretching out her still sore muscles as she pulled the black t-shirt over her head.

"First," Robin spoke up, placing a hand on his forehead. "A moment of silence for our absent comrade."

"Poor Wally" Megan said as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Unlike the others, excluding Jayde, the first day of Wally West's school year had started.

Megan, Robin, Jayde, Aqualad and Superboy were all silent for a moment, the sounds of the waves and seagulls were the only sounds that accompanied them.

"So, Silver, are you feeling any better?" Megan asked the archer a minute later.

"Yea, pretty much all healed up" Jayde smiled. "Now how about we hit the water?" And without another word, the group of teenagers dropped their towels and made a break for the ocean.

As soon as she was deep enough, Jayde dove under the waves and stayed under the water for a moment before coming back up to the surface. As soon as she did, however, she was almost pulled back under the water by a large wave caused by Superboy.

Sputtering for breath with a laugh, Jayde splashed water at the clone before wading over to Robin and jumping on his back. This was exactly the distraction she needed. She just needed to spend the day with her friends, having fun at the beach. Today they weren't a team of teenaged superheroes. They were just a bunch of teenagers having a good time.

Soon a splash war ensued. Robin and and Aqualad versus Megan and Superboy. Jayde 'refereed' while she floated lazily on her back. She couldn't say who one, considering she wasn't paying attention.

As she floated, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, Jayde couldn't hear the others moving towards her until it was too late. And the next thing she knew, she was being splashed from all sides.

"You guys suck" the black haired girl laughed as she moved her stringy hair from her face.

"Maybe you should pay more attention next time" Robin laughed, sending another splash of water her way. "Come on, lets go get some lunch" he added. And without a word, Jayde hopped onto her friends back.

"Onward!" she cheered, causing the others to laugh at her antics.

Minutes later the five teens were munching on hot dogs in front of the portable barbecue Jayde had brought with her. Jayde hummed happily as she bit into her food, digging her toes into the warm sand.

"Who's up for some volleyball?" Robin asked once the food was gone. The others all nodded and began setting up the net, while Jayde opted out. Deciding to build a sand castle instead.

By the time the game was over, Jayde was putting the finishing touches on her castle. Which included putting small blue flags onto each of the turrets, and even small dolls which she had dressed to look like her and her friends.

"So I take it you planned on building this?" Robin asked her as he watched his friend write 'Castle Young Justice' in the sand.

"Duh" Jayde said with a roll of her green eyes.

"Someone's missing…" Robin trailed off, his eyes scanning the dolls from behind his dark glasses.

"Roy's in the dungeon" Jayde told him with a nonchalant shrug as she stood and wiped the sand from her body. "Come on, it looks like Megan and Kaldur are trying to bury Superboy" she changed the subject before walking over to the others and started piling sand on top of the clone.

Once the pile was taller than all of them, Superboy sat up as if it was just an ant hill that was on top of them and the group of five lay on their towels, soaking up the suns rays. And after taking one final dip in the ocean, they went inside to shower off and change.

They didn't know if they were being assigned any mission today. All they did know was that Batman had told them all to be ready by four o'clock.

As Jayde washed the sand and salt water from her body, she couldn't help but wonder what Batman had in store for them. But she had a feeling that whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it.

Silently, after drying herself off, Jayde donned her leather skirt and leotard. As much as she enjoyed the leather cat-suit and even the leather pants she had worn when the team went to Santa Prisca, Jayde felt most comfortable with her skirt.

Jayde was looking down and fixing the wolf-head buckle of her utility belt as she walked into the conference room. She didn't notice her team and four other people standing in the room.

With a satisfied hum, she looked up and saw Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow. Along with a tall blonde girl dressed in green , much like Jayde's old mentor.

"Who's this?" Jayde asked warily as she eyed the girl.

"Silver, this is Artemis. You're new teammate" Green Arrow told her. "and my niece."

* * *

**AN: so I have come to the conclusion that I absolutely SUCK at updating this story. In all honesty, I started to get discouraged with Jay's 'Young Justice' persona. Mostly because I was re-watching S2 and I just... I couldn't find a way to work in Jay. Other than the small bits with Roy. Especially with the plans I have for the whole 'five year gap' thing. Which I thought them having that long of a time lapse was stupid, but anyways lol.**

**I am really sorry you guys. I hope your not too mad at me. If you are, thats okay. I understand. But for those of you who aren't mad at me, I appreciate it. And I promise that I'll try to write/post more often. Though it might be difficult, considering I have A LOT of stories that I'm working on right now. But I'm hoping to finish S1 of _Silver Arrows _ soon, so that I can work on the sequel (title still unknown). Which will be a lot of fun for me to right. **

**So anyways, now that I'm back, how did you all feel about this chapter? How do you think Jay's gunna react to having Artemis on the team? Do you think she will accept the other girl, or will she suspect her? **

**Coming Up Next On '_Silver Arrows_': KF makes a fool of himself (nothing new there), Jay finally sees Roy again, and the team gets a new mission. So come back next SATURDAY to see what happens next. Hopefully, lol.**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: Also, did you guys hear that Netflix might be bringing Young Justice back for Season 3? They just need the numbers, and honestly, I know that they will get them. A lot of people were uber pissed when Cartoon Network cancelled the show. So yay season 3 might actually happen!**

**#renewyoungjustice**


	23. Who Are You!

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**-Who Are You?-**

"You're niece?" Jayde asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know that her old mentor had a any siblings, let alone a niece.

"That's right. Artemis is my new protegee" Green Arrow told her.

"Glad to know Speedy and I are that replaceable." Jayde scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. Green Arrow went to say something more but was interrupted but the zeta-tube lighting up.

"'_Recognized- Kid Flash B03_'" it announced. And Jayde turned and watched the young speedster appear through the beam of light. He was dressed in his beach clothes, carrying a few things that could have been used earlier in the day. Such as a beach ball and radio.

"The Wall-man is here" he announced as he spoke, Jayde rose a hand to her lips, effectively stifling the laugh that broke loose at her friends expense. "Now let's get this party star…." he continued as he broke into a slow run, only to trip. "...ted."

This time Jayde bit down on her gloved hand to suppress her laughter.

"Wall-man, huh?" Artemis said with a smirk. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" the blonde joked. If Jayde trusted the girl, she would like her. But such was not the case.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked as he approached his team members.

"Artemis, your new teammate" she introduced casually.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you" came Wally's response.

"Uh, she's my new protege" Green Arrow stepped forward, placing a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"What happened to your old one? " Wally asked, casting a glance in Jayde direction. It was obvious the boy was talking about Roy. Suddenly, Jayde's heart pounded in her chest as the as the zeta-tube announced a new comer.

"'_Recognized-Speedy B06_'" and then he stepped through. He looked different. His uniform had changed to a darker red and black. And he had a new confident air about him, one he acquired by going solo.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore" Roy said to them. "Call me Red Arrow" he added, and Jayde couldn't help but smile with pride now how much she tried to hide it.

"Roy. You look…" Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Replaceable" Roy finished for his old mentor as he stepped forwards, sending Jayde a withering look as he passed her.

"It's not like that" Green Arrow tried to explain. "You told me you were going solo." Jayde rose her eyebrows at that. When did Roy talk to Oliver?

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" He asked. This time Jayde couldn't stifle the laugh that came out, earning her a jab to the ribs from Robin.

"Yes, she can" Artemis said as she stepped closer to him.

"Who are you?!" Wally asked, still trying to get answers.

"_Apparently_ she's his niece" Jayde answered.

"Another niece" Robin scoffed, he had obviously not been listening when Green Arrow had said that earlier.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad told Roy. "Or even Silver's for that matter. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers" he added, nodding in Jayde's direction as Roy turned to face them.

"And if we did, you know the two we'd pick" Wally smiled.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay" Artemis said with a roll of her dark eyes. Just as she did, Roy went to walk away, but Aqualad stopped him.

"You came to us for a reason" Aqualad stated.

"Yea, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette" Roy told the atlantean, Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask as he pulled up the holographic screen of his mini-computer.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City…" he said, bringing up stats on the woman on the main screen in the room. "Vanished two weeks ago" he added.

"Abducted two weeks ago" Roy corrected "by the League of Shadows" Jayde's eyes went wide at that.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked in awe.

"Hardcore" Wally put in.

"No he doesn't" Jayde spoke up for the first time since Roy arrived at the cave.

"Silver's right. I already rescued her" the male archer said as he walked towards the screen. "Only one problem. The Shadow's had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog" he continued, bringing up a screen of his own. This one showing a cylinder looking object and something that looked akin to a fly. "Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path...concrete, steel, flesh, bone." Roy paused for a moment, and continued as his eyes focused on Jayde. "But's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadow's."

"Which would provide them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech" Jayde surmised, Roy just nodded at his girlfriend.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yea, sounds like the Shadow's" Artemis grumbled.

"Like you know anything about the Shadow's" Wally scoffed, causing Artemis to smirk. "Who are you!?" the speedster shouted for the second time.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert" Roy interrupted.

"But if the Shadow's know she can do that…" Robin trailed off.

"They'll target her" Jayde finished with a small nod.

"Right now she's off the grid" Roy told them, turning back to the screen and bringing up a feed of a school. "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked his old protege.

"She's safe enough for now" Roy shot back.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow offered.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protege?" Roy asked incredulously. Green Arrow went to step forward, only to be stopped by Batman.

"You brought this to the team" Green Arrow said after a moment. "It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too" he told the red head.

"Then my job's done" Roy scoffed. before walking back to the zeta-tube.

"'_Recognized- Speedy….'" _but the robotic voice never got to finished.

"That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." Roy corrected, sending a glance at Jayde over his shoulder. As he did, the tube lit up and he was drowned in a sea of light.

* * *

**AN: here's chapter 23, as promised! Honestly, guys, I don't really have that many postable chapters left. My inspiration for this show depleted so much that it's hard for me to work Jay into the original story line. Granted yes, I have ideas but I think I spent so much time on how I'm gunna spin S2 that I lost focus on S1. Which is a problem. On top of that I've been super focused on my Walking Dead story, so that kind of put a damper on most of my other stories. **

**But _Silver Arrows_ and my True Blood story _The Sweetest Sin_ are my main focus right now. I'm hope that I won't disappoint you guys...**

**Anyways, so one of my main issues is working in Jayde and Roy's relationship along with everything else that happens. Especially since Roy's appearances are few and far between. But I'm brainstorming, so hopefully it all works out. I just feel bad that I'm not showing them together as much as I should... *sigh***

**Coming Up Next On _Silver Arrows_: Jayde's grumpy, Jayde and Robin share a not-so-secret with Superboy while trying to keep yet another secret under-wraps. So come back next Saturday to see what happens next!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: share this hashtag #renewyoungjustice so that Netflix can give us a new season of our show!**


	24. Protect and Serve

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**-Protect and Serve-**

It took the team almost an hour for the team to set out on their new mission. Jayde wasn't happy about it. All she wanted to do after a fun day with her friends at the beach was relax and log in a few hours of research. Every day that she spent not actively looking for her stepfather, was another day that he was possibly ruining another girls life. And Jayde wasn't going to let that happen. He needed to be stopped.

But instead she found herself sitting on the roof with Miss Martian and Superboy. It was calming to be away from most of the group. Especially with the thick tension between Artemis and Kid Flash. Jayde didn't really trust the new blonde female. But she also didn't really know her well enough to form an actual opinion.

"'_Everyone online_?'" Jayde heard her friends voice after feeling the familiar tickle in her brain.

'"_Yup_'" Jayde groaned. There went her quiet night of playing look-out.

"'_Ugh. This is weird_'" was Artemis's reply. Obviously not used to having anyone else in her head.

"'_You get used to it_'" Jayde shrugged in a noncommittal fashion, even though the other female couldn't see her.

"'_It's distracting_'" Roquette said. "'_Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to teen think in my skull_?!'" she said loudly through the telepathic link. Jayde just rolled her eyes.

"'_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you_?'" Kid Flash asked.

"'_Because seriously, I don't have to be here. I could easily go home and do more important things than sit here and listen to you bitch_.'" Jayde added with a grumble. She wasn't a happy camper tonight and the others in the group knew it. Except for Artemis.

"'_Pot, Kettle. Have you met_?'" Artemis asked. Jayde wanted to respond to the girl, but kept silent, knowing that Artemis's words were meant for Kid Flash.

"'_Hey, hey. I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team_'" Kid Flash responded.

"'_That is so not on me_'" Artemis snapped.

"'_She's right, Kid_'" Jayde sighed. "'_Red just wants to do his own thing. Call the shots for himself for once_'" she said, standing up for her boyfriend.

"'_Fate of the world at stake_!'" Roquette reminded them, obviously annoyed by the argument.

"'_She started it_'" Kid Flash scoffed.

"'_How about I just help Silver, Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter_?'" Artemis offered.

"'_Good idea_'" Aqualad told her. Jayde could tell that their leader was also fed up with the arguing.

"'_I'm staying on the roof_'" Jayde told the other archer. "'_So it'll just be you, Supey and Miss M on the grounds_.'"

"'_You might cut her some slack_'" Robin said. "'_It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo_.'"

"_What? No, that was Speedy's… I mean Red Arrows arrow….right_?'" Kid Flash denied, hoping his friends would back him up.

"'_Not so much_'" Jayde and the Boy Wonder spoke at the same time.

"'_His are red, her's are green_'" Jayde shrugged.

"'_Well, still not giving her the satisfaction_'" Kid Flash grumbled.

"'_You know I can still hear you_'" Artemis snapped at them.

After that, Jayde tuned everyone out, unless it was a direct order to her. Something she had gotten good at. So instead of indulging her friends conversations, Jayde scanned the perimeter from her perch on the roof.

A few minutes later, Jayde was commanded to leave her spot and join Robin and Superboy, who were going in pursuit of Roquette's weapon.

"'_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette had located the Fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Silver, Robin and Superboy can pursue_'" their leader said to the telepath.

"'_Ready_'" and with that the three teens ran towards the ship and took off into the skies.

"Whew, finally" Jayde breathed once the tingle in her mind lessened, letting her know that the telepathic link connecting her and the others had broken. "She was suuuuuch a bitch" she groaned with a slight stretch.

"You sure it's not jealousy?" Robin asked his friend with a smirk.

"You sure you don't want my foot down your throat?" Jayde retorted.

"Why would Silver be jealous?" Superboy asked. Jayde sent Robin a warning glare as he smirked even further.

"Cuz her and Red Arrow are a thing" he told the clone.

"I'm going to kill you" Jayde threatened her friend.

"C'mon Silver. You need to tell someone besides me, the League and Miss M about the two of you" Robin told her. Jayde knew that the younger teen was right.

"I know" she sighed. "Look, Superboy. Yes, Red Arrow are in a relationship, have been for a while now. But I just….. I just don't want the rest of the team to know about it yet. Miss Martian already knows, but...there's a thing called a girl code. So I know she won't say anything" she explained.

"I understand" Superboy nodded, and with that the three of them were silent.

"So where we heading?" Jayde asked, effectively turning the conversation back to their mission.

"Philly" Robin told her.

"Oooh, think we can stop for a cheesesteak?" the girl asked, causing her friend to roll his eyes.

"No time" Robin responded as he nodded towards a building not to far from them. It was crumbling. "Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, S.T.A.R Labs, we're too late" he added.

"It's completely destroyed" Jayde spoke up, leaning over Robin shoulder as she watched the building fall.

"The Fog decimated it" Robin continued. "This is bad. S.T.A.R Labs is cutting edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy" he said, sharing a look with his companions.

"What's our next move?" Jayde asked.

"_We're moving the doctor_" Aqualad told them a moment later. Jayde could tell by the sound of his voice that their leader had a plan.

Almost a half an hour later, Robin received coordinates for the next next target. Jayde's eyes widened behind her mask when she saw the location.

"The next target's a WayneTech facility" she breathed.

"In theory, it's systems software could be used to hack the…" Robin continued, only to trail off. Jayde knew, however, what her friend was going to say. And it wasn't anything good.

"The what?" Superboy asked, not knowing what the other teen was referring to.

"Doesn't matter" Robin cover. "Wh-What matters is Wayne Tech operates a twenty-four hour workforce."

"We'll never evacuate the building in time" Jayde concluded.

* * *

**AN: yay new chapter! After spending so much time away from this story, it always makes me happy to give you guys a new chapter, lol.**

**So we got to see a little bit of 'Jealous-Jayde' this chapter. And can we blame her? Her and Roy hadn't been 'official' for that long before this point, he disappears and shows up randomly with another chick. I don't blame her. She'll get over it, though, she loves Roy too much, lol.**

**Now I wasn't really trying to keep their relationship a secret from the others, but it just sort of worked out that way. Besides, everyone pretty much knows already anyways. **

**Okay, so I've already told you guys that I've been having difficulties planning out Season two. After I posted the last chapter I had a guest reviewer suggest that Jay actually be a meta that the Reach experiments on. I like it. Eleven years ago, before Young Justice was a show and I first started planning Jayde Logan's character, I had a plan. She was going to have powers eventually. I wanted to bring that into this story, but I didn't exactly know how I was going to do that. **

**So I thank you, Guest reviewer, you have actually helped me a great deal with this and I truly appreciate it.**

**Coming Up Next On _Silver Arrows: _Jay complains about getting grey hairs, Robin takes the lead, and Roy has some information. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	25. Outfiltrated Infiltrators

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**-Outfiltrated infiltrators-**

It didn't take them long to make it to the WayneTech facility. And Jayde was jumping with anticipation. She knew how important it was that they stopped the Fog before it acquire the WayneTech data.

"It's downloading!" Robin informed them as the bioship approached the building

"Don't need it!" Superboy called out before he jumped through the bioships open hatch.

"Superboy!" Robin and Jayde shouted as they watched their partner jump to the ground with ease. However,before he could reach the cement below, a red beam of light came at him from one of the cars parked below.

"This team's gunna give me grey's before I'm twenty" Jayde groaned to herself as she watched the clone hit the ground. Just as she spoke, she saw a puff of what looked like smoke billow out of the van's door.

"No!" Robin exclaimed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the smoke was the weapon. Instantly Robin grappled out of the bio-ship and tailed the Fog with Jayde following closely behind him.

The duo didn't speak as they crashed through the doors of the WayneTech facility, disregarding the guard who tried to stop them as they chased after the Fog.

"Robin, do something!" Jayde called out as she saw the doors closing in front of them.

"WayneTech override: RG 4!" he yelled, effectively stopping the doors. Without missing a beat, the two heroes rolled under the grate and continued running.

The Fog was doing a sufficient amount of damage as Robin and Jayde scaled the stairs, maneuvering around the screaming civilians.

"What's going on?" asked a girl from behind a counter as Robin hooked his mini-computer up to the one she was standing in front of. "What are you doing?"

"Our jobs" Jayde answered as she kept her eyes peeled for the Fog.

"Please be linked to the mainframe. Please be linked to the mainframe" Robin chanted as he pulled up the holo-screen. Jayde knew that she was essentially useless on this particular mission, whereas Robin was the key.

Jayde watched silently as Robin tapped away at his keyboard and uploaded the virus. In an instant the grey fog that surrounded them turned to red and the soft 'plink' of metal hitting the floor could be heard.

"Yes!" Robin cheered. "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated" he smiled.

"Good thing we got here in time" Jayde nodded. "How do you think Superboy's doing?" she asked as they turned to leave.

"He'll be fine" Robin smiled. "So what are you gunna say to Roy when you see him?" Robin asked a minute later once they hit the ground floor.

"I don't know" Jayde sighed. "I kind of in between killing him and screwing him senseless" she said, letting a satisfied smirk grace her lips when she saw the younger teen blush. Suddenly a small beeping sound interrupted their silence, and Jade looked down at her wrist, a message showing up on her watch. From Roy. "Looks like he's gunna meet me nearby. You good by yourself?" she asked. Robin just nodded and waved her away.

Silently, Jayde grappled up to the nearest rooftop and ran across the buildings towards the spot Roy told her to meet him at. Once she arrived, she saw an old telephone booth light up as someone zeta-beamed to the location. Jayde watched as a figure stepped out and looked around. Squinting, Jayde could just barely make out the figure. It was Artemis.

Moments later, Jayde watched as Artemis dropped to the ground and nocked an arrow, pointing it to the shadows.

"Step into the light. Now" the blonde ordered. And the new comer obliged. Jayde nearly fell from her perch when she saw her boyfriend step out from the shadows.

"Nice move" Roy commented as he walked closer. "Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, but we both know you're not" he said. "Still, I'm sure G.A and Bats have a reason for lying. So your covers safe." Then Roy's demeanor changed. "But i warn you. Do not hurt my friends or my girlfriend" he threatened before walking calmly away.

His words caused Jayde to smack her forehead lightly. He just about outed their relationship to a complete stranger. An untrustworthy one at that.

"So you don't trust her either" Jayde spoke out loud once she saw that Artemis was no longer in the alley below. Letting out a breath, Jayde turned and faced her boyfriend.

"Not with team and especially not with you" he told her.

"I'm a big girl, Roy" Jayde scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest "I can take care of myself."

"Aren't you going to ask me where I've been for the past few weeks?" Roy asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Figured you were off fuc... Finding Roquette" she corrected herself, trying to push down the jealousy that started to bubble in her stomach.

"Not just save Roquette" Roy told her. For some reason, Jayde was expecting the worst out of the next words that came out of his mouth. "The team has a mole" he told her.

"What?" Jayde asked, her initial fear subsiding. Sure the news was bad, but not something that would break her heart.

"When I infiltrated the Shadows fortress to get Roquette I heard some of the big-wig's talking. Saying that their mole should be able to get them the information on the League that they need."

"And you think it's Artemis?" Jayde asked, Roy just nodded. "I guess it makes sense" she sighed. "Like you said, G.A doesn't have a neice."

As Jayde digested the new bit of information, the couple silently scaled the building and went to the disguised zeta-tube.

"Long day?" Roy asked as Jayde suppressed a yawn.

"Your fault" she shrugged. "Plus I haven't been sleeping all that much lately" she added.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Roy said as he punched in the coordinates for their garage.

"No funny business mister" Jayde smiled as she leaned into his chest. Roy just smiled back and wrapped his arms around he small frame as the tube lit up and took them home.

* * *

**AN: Okay first of all I want to apologize for not updating in a very very very long time. I honestly keep on forgetting that I have this story. Second I have good lots of good news.**

**First bit of good news is a bit personal, two months ago my daughter was born. Which leads to another it of good news, during the time when she's sleeping, I've been writing as much as I could for this and other stories. The only reason why I haven't updated is because the wifi card in my laptop is probably the stupidest thing in existence. But it's working today so yay! **

**Second bit of good news, I'm going to just post like crazy today for a majority of my current stories, so be prepared to be bombarded with lots and lots of awesomeness, lol.**

**Soooooooo what did you guys think of this chapter? lol let me know what you think!**

**Coming Up Next On _Silver Arrows_: Some mild girl talk while the boys spar, Wally runs his mouth and the team goes on a journey. So come back...in a few minutes to see what happens next! lol**

**As Always Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: Also, to Vanafindiel yes Jayde name is pronounced as 'Jade'. When I first created Jay 13 years ago, it was when I was just started to get heavily into the comic fandom, and I didn't know that Cheshire's real name was Jade. I've thought of changing it, but after spending all this years developing her character, no other name fit lol.**


	26. Practical Magic

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**-Practical Magic-**

Jayde watched as Superboy and Aqualad fought each other. Today was training day, not that Jay needed any training. At the moment, she envied Robin. Her friend had been relieved from training so that he and Batman could do their 'Dynamic Duo' act in Gotham.

So, for today, Jayde was stuck in the cave with the rest of the team. Normally she wouldn't mind the chance to get in a work out. But there were more important things that she could be working on. For instance, hunting down the man who murdered her mother.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice. Don't you think?" Artemis asked Megan as they watched the two boys fight. Though Jayde still didn't fully trust the blonde, she was starting to like her. She had spunk, and Jayde liked that. "Handsome, commanding...you should totally ask him out." she suggested, causing Jay to giggle to herself. It was obvious that both girls had a major crush on Superboy. Not that either one would admit it.

"He's like a big brother to me" Megan told her new friend. "But you know who would make the cutest couple?" she asked "You and Wally." At Megan's words, all three girls looked at the speedster in question, who was scarfing down a burrito. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of, uh..."

"It?" Jayde finished for her friend, causing all three girls to laugh.

"'_Fail-Aqualad_'" The Cave's computer spoke as soon as Aqualad went down.

"Black Canary taught me that" Superboy said proudly as he dusted himself off.

"Whooo! Go Supey!" Jayde cheered. Ever since their first combat training mission, the clone had improved, and she was extremely proud. Just as Superboy pulled Kaldur to his feet, Red Tornado appeared before them.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Kid Flash asked as he sped over to the android.

"You're an idiot, KF. Tornado's our mother-hen. Bats is our mission coordinator" Jay rolled her eyes.

"Silver Archer is right, in part" Tornado spoke "Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility."

"Yea, well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham" Wally told their supervisor "But you're headed somewhere, right?" he asked. "Hot date or a...a mission?"

"If we can be of help" Kaldur offered kindly.

Jay wasn't expecting Tornado to take Kaldur's offer. So she was genuinely surprised when he turned from the team and pulled up the holo-screen, which showed them a picture of an older man.

"That's Kent Nelson..." Jay stated, causing Tornado to nod his metallic head in response.

"He's a friend" the android told the team. "He is 106 years old..."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90" Wally joked, causing Jay to elbow him in the ribs.

"Be respectful" she hissed.

"And he has been missing for twenty three days" Tornado filled them in "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." As he spoke, the image of Nelson changed to that of Doctor Fate.

"Of course" Kaldur said in realization "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme."

"He was Doctor Fate. He is also a very good man" Jayde nodded, having had the opportunity to meet the man before.

"More like Doctor Fake" Wally muttered with a scoff "Guy knows a little advanced science and 'dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his walk abouts" Tornado continued, effectively ignoring Wally. "But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctors mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Jay simply nodded in agreement with her arms folded over her chest. She could think of quite a few people who could do some very bad things with the power of Doctor Fate.

"Hell you know I'm in" Jay said, thankful that Tornado was offering the team something to do, other than combat training.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars" Megan said admiringly. "I would be honored to help find him."

"Me too!" Wally said an instant later with his hand raised. "So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks" the speedster added in an unconvincing tone.

"Take this" Tornado said, handing a small golden key to Kaldur. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

From behind her, Jay could hear Wally tricking Megan even further. Pretending that he had an actual love for magic.

Rolling her eyes, Jay took out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Roy. She would be home late that night, if at all. When her boyfriend didn't respond before they settled themselves in the bio-ship, Jay sighed. It seemed as if she saw Roy more before he was her boyfriend. Making her think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. That maybe he didn't actually want her.

"So, Wally" Artemis broke Jay's thoughts. "When did you first realize your honest...affinity for sorcery?" she asked the speedster as they sped through the air, the bio-ship invisible to onlookers.

"Yea, Wall. I've known you for years and this is the first I've heard of it" Jayde smirked.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag. But, uh..." Wally stammered. "before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself" he told them, looking back at Megan.

At his words, Jay and Artemis rolled their eyes. Neither archer believed the speedsters words. Jay had known Wally West since their early teens, and never once had the redhead expressed an interest in magic. He was a major science nerd.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but..." Megan told them, trailing off.

"Nothing's there" Superboy continued for her. And he was right. There was nothing but an empty lot in front of them.

"Take us down" Kaldur told the martian, who instantly complied and landed the bioship. One by one, the team exited the ship and began to look around. But there was nothing.

"This isn't simple camouflage" Wally said, sliding to a stop in front of Artemis and Jayde.

"So what do you think?" the blonde archer asked "Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shiftings?" she suggested.

"Absolutely..." Wally started to agree, only to falter when he saw Megan "Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

"Fucking idiot" Jayde scoffed under her breath. Looking down, she checked her phone once more. Still nothing from Roy. Giving up, Jay shut off the device and tucked it into her back pocket.

It wasn't that Jay didn't believe in magic, she had seen it first hand lots of times. And sure, there were some who actually did use advanced science passed off as magic. But most of the Leaguers, at least, were the real deal. Jay just didn't like how Wally was pretending to be something he wasn't in order to gain the martian girls favor. Especially since it was obvious that Megan had a thing for Superboy.

"A test of faith..." Jayde heard Kaldur mutter as he pulled the Tower key out of his jacket pocket. "Stand behind me" he commanded the team. Walking forward, Kaldur lifted his right hand. And a good portion of the key disappeared, as if being inserted into a lock. Jay's eyes widened a small fraction when she heard the 'click' and a large stone tower appeared in front of them.

"Holy shit" she whispered. "It's the Tower of Fate."

Jay had heard stories of Doctor Fates Tower. Unlike Wally, the brunette archer had a true admiration for magic. So seeing this skyscraper in front of her was almost like a dream come true.

She just hoped that they could find Kent Nelson before something bad happened.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so there's the second chapter of the day. I know not much happened, but what did you think? I know I make it seem like Jayde doesn't like Kid Flash at all, but that's not the case. They are actually pretty close friends, Jay just doesn't stand for his shit lol. **

**So that's pretty much it for this aurthors note. Since I will be uploading chapter after chapter today, the authors notes wont be as long. But I still want to thank you all for sticking with this story for all this time. And I promise, I'll try to upload more often. **

**Coming Up Next On _Silver Arrows_: The team explores the Tower of Fate, Wally almost gets his friends killed, Jayde insults a villain, and our favorite girl gets a surprise. So come back in a few minutes to check it out!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainowWolf )0(**


	27. Tower of Lies

**Silver Arrows**

**-Tower of Lies-**

Slowly the team walked inside the Tower. Even though she knew that no harm would come to them, Jayde was still on guard. There was no such thing as too cautious in their line of work.

"Uhh...where'd the door go?" Wally asked. Looking over her shoulder, Jay saw that the door that they had come through had in fact disappeared.

"Greetings" a familiar voice sounded, causing Jayde to jump slightly. "You have entered with a key, but the Tower doesn't recognize you." It was a projection of Kent Nelson. "Please state your purpose and intent."

Jayde went to open her mouth, seeing as she was the only one who had actually met the old man in person. But before she could make a sound, Wally stepped forward.

"We are true believers" the speedster exaggerated "here to find Doctor Fate." As soon as he spoke, the projection faded away with a smirk on it's face and the stone tiles of the floor began to creak beneath their feet. Before Jay knew it, they were falling. Looking below, she saw something even more worrying. Not only were they falling, but they were falling into a large pit of molten lava.

Quickly Jayde pulled a silver and blue tube from her pocket, pressing the button on the side to reveal her blue and silver compound bow. A trick arrow instantly pulled from her backpack-like quiver and notched before she let it fly.

Her body collided with the stone wall with a hard 'thud' and Jay knew that her entire side would be covered with bruises after this. Not that it made a difference anyway. Looking around, Jayde let out a breath of relief when she saw that her friends were safe.

"Those were my favorite boots" she heard Superboy growl. Looking down, she saw that the clone had fallen all the way to the bottom of the pit, his feet just barely above the lava. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble...maintaining altitude" Megan gasped. Looking at the martian, Jayde saw her slowly starting to descend, getting closer and closer to the lava."I'm so hot" she gasped, wiping her brow.

"Yea you are" Wally said, that boy never missed an opportunity to flirt. Even if they were in a near death situation.

"Wally!" Artemis and Jay snapped at the same time. Both archers were just about fed up with the boy.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm allowed to speak my mind!" he defended.

"You're such an ass, Wally!" Jay shouted.

"My physiology and M'Gann's are susceptible to extreme heat" Kaldur told them, wiping his brow as well. "We must climb out quickly."

"My arrows close to the top" Jayde told them. "If I can get up there, I can send down more ropes for the rest of you." Kaldur nodded in agreement, but Jayde motions were stopped when M'Gann's voice echoed around them.

"Red Tornado sent us" she said "To see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"

Apparently whatever idea the martian girl had, worked. As soon as she finished speaking, what looked like a steel door instantly covered the lava below them.

"This platform" Kaldur started as soon as they were all on solid ground, his hand touching the floor "it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Brow furrowed, Jayde knelt beside him, her palm flat on the steel as well. He was right, it didn't feel as if there had ever been lava there at all. In fact, the metal felt nice on her still warm skin.

"Don't worry Megalicious, I got you" Wally flirted, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Enough!" Artemis snapped, pushing Wally away from M'Gann and up against the jagged stone wall. "You're little 'impress-Megan-at-all-costs' game nearly got us all barbecued!" she shouted.

"When did this become my fault" Wally tried to defend himself.

"When you lied to the Tower" Jayde said, coming to stand next to Artemis "You told Nelson's projection that you were a true believer."

"Wally..." Megan almost sounded hurt at the revelation "You don't believe?" she asked.

"Fine!" Wally amended a moment later "Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie. A major load."

"Wally" Kaldur started calmly "I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity?" Wally defended "Hey, in primitive cultures fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers" Artemis told him.

"That's science" Wally said "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am! Everything can be explained by science."

"Science is magic though" Jayde told him, hooking her bow onto her quiver. "Alchemy is a medieval science, the art of breaking something down and making it into something new. That's science, but it's also a form of magic." Only Kaldur seemed to pay attention to her, giving the archer a small nod of agreement before speaking.

"Let us test that theory" he said, reaching for a seal in the metal floor.

"Wait!" Wally shouted, catching on to what the atlantean was attempting. "The back-draft from the lava with roast us alive!"

But he was ignored as Kaldur pulled back what seemed to be a trap-door. And instead of a burning heat, the team was met with a cold breeze. Complete with little white flurries.

"It's snow" Megan said happily.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked the redhead at her side.

"Think we should check it out?" Jayde asked, turning to their leader who gave her a nod. At that they jumped through the door and into the snow.

"Well?" Artemis asked once everyone was on the other side, and the door was gone.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension"

Artemis just scoffed at Wally's explanation. The boy was trying too hard not to believe.

"What's that?" M'Gann asked. At the martian girls question, Jayde turned and saw an ornate staff hovering inches above of the ground.

"Ohh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand" Wally muttered sarcastically before stepping forward with Artemis. "I got it" he said at the same time as the blonde archer, both of them gripping the now glowing walking stick. "Ahh, I can't let go!" they said once again in unison. A second later the staff was lifting the duo into the dark sky before they disappeared in a bright golden light.

The four remaining heroes looked at each other before shrugging. Jayde knew that this mission wasn't going to be an easy one, they never were. But she could always hope. Instead of waiting in the falling snow, the four of them decided to find their way out of the 'pocket-dimension' they seemed to be momentarily stuck inside.

"I don't understand Wally" Miss Martian started. "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend" Kaldur told the young martian. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of control."

"I just call him an idiot" Jayde shrugged, her bow having long been put away. "I mean for a guy who spends his days running around literally at the speed of light with aliens, clones and beings who have lived under the sea for thousands of years, he's just...stupid!" The others let out small chuckles at Jayde's rant, but were otherwise silent.

Moments later they were met with the sound of something hitting the ground. Giving the landscape a quick glance, they saw something that most definitely didn't belong in the tundra. An opened door, complete with a red and gold carpet. Without even questioning whether they should or not, the heroes started walking towards the door.

As soon as they did, they all dropped to the ground. Well, all except for M'Gann who simply levitated to the floor.

"Mother fucker, I have bruises on top of bruises" Jayde grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Still as colorful as ever, aren't you Miss Logan?" an older voice spoke, looking up Jayde saw Wally, Artemis and Kent Nelson standing before them.

As soon as Jayde went to answer, she was cut off by a beam of white light shooting towards them.

"Son of a bitch, Abra Kadabra" she groaned. "This guy sucks at life" she muttered. The fake magician seemed to hear her, as he growled lowly and sent a beam of light straight for her. Only for it to be blocked by her bow.

As the team worked to fend off Abra's attacks, Nelson and Wally disappeared. Nocking an arrow, Jayde saw the bell in the center of the room glowing. And the kid with the cat flying into it. Disappearing as well.

"Should we go after them?" Miss Martian asked.

"No" Jayde shook her head, "Not yet."

Jayde had managed to dodge a majority of Abra Kadabra's attacks. But her friends weren't as lucky. She could hear their tortured screams as the false magician electrified her team mates. Nocking an arrow, Jayde moved from her hiding place and just as she let the arrow fly, Abra hit her as well. Bringing her to the ground in burning pain.

She only hoped that Wally was having better luck.

Then something happened that made Jayde laugh through the pain before it completely vanished. Abra Kadabra was standing infront of them wearing nothing more than his underwear.

"Shows over" Superboy stated as he stood, taking one step towards the magician and nocking him to the ground. And it was, moments later, Abra had been taken away and Wally had rejoined them with a solemn look in his green eyes. Something big had happened to her friend, but Jayde didn't push. Instead they walked out of the tower as a team and returned to the cave,

Jayde didn't stay around the for the debriefing. So after saying goodbye to her friends, the dark haired archer zeta'd home.

The penthouse was dark, which didn't come as a surprise. With both her and Roy working so much, neither of them had been home all that often. If they came home at all. Jay sighed heavily as she grabbed herself something small to eat, at least she came home. Roy was appearing less and less lately. And it was definitely putting a strain on their relationship.

She didn't want to be upset about it, since she knew first hand what their life was like. But Jayde couldn't help it. That feeling creeping up on her, making Jay want to curl up on her bed and cry.

By the time she made it to her bedroom, Jayde was surprised at what she saw. Roy, sprawled out on his side of the bed in a somewhat deep slumber.

Carefully, Jayde made her way over to her side of the bed, stripping down as she did. By the time she crawled beneath the covers, Jay was in nothing more than her matching bra and panties. Again she felt the need to cry, but for completely different reasons. Roy had come home.

"Hey, baby" his deep voice whispered to her in the darkness. With a small small, Jay rested her head on his strong chest, and sighed with contentment.

"Hey, Roy."

* * *

**AN: Chapter three yay! **

**Okay so I absolutely loved the end scene. I made me so happy to write that. Main reason, Roy honestly isn't in the show all that much, which makes it difficult to follow the shows story line _and_ pair him with an OC. **

**Which is why I like chapters like the next one.**

**Coming Up Next On _Silver Arrows: _Now since the episode after this one is Aqualad-centric and is stationed mostly in Atlantis, I decided to grab a mission from the comics! It was difficult to do, however, since in the comic it was the entire team. Whereas the next chapter, JAYDE AND ROY TEAM UP!**

**So be excited and go to the next chapter!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainowWolf )0(**


	28. Just Us Two

**Silver Arrows**

**\- Just Us Two -**

**Part one**

Roy had stuck around the penthouse longer than Jayde had expected him too. When the female archer wasn't with the rest of the team at the cave, she was with Roy. Whether they were taking down thugs in Star City, or rolling between the sheets of their bed, they were together. But today wasn't one of those days, today Jay was with the team fighting off Clayface.

The team's venture started in the sewers. But the monster seemed to easily avoid them and slipped out of the sewers. Fed up with the cat and mouse chase, Jayde called Roy in for reinforcements while the rest of the team tracked Clayface in the bioship.

Instead of linking up mentally with the rest of the team, Jayde and Roy used their old comm devices. Mostly because Roy was uncomfortable with having everyone else in his head.

It was hours later that they would find Clayface in an abandoned warehouse. The team, and Roy, had put up a good fight, but they knew virtually nothing about this monster. One by one they had been taken out, and the last thing Jayde saw before her head hit the concrete floor of the warehouse was a dark silhoutte swooping in through a broken window near the roof.

* * *

"Did he say what he wanted?" Roy asked as he and Jayde made their way to the Hall of Justice. They were meeting up with Captain Atom, who needed their help with a mission.

"No, just that he had a cold case that he wanted us to look into" the dark haired archer shook her head in response.

Minutes later the two heroes were sitting facing the large computer as Captain Atom brought up many different images. As she waited for the Captain to begin, Jayde couldn't help but remember the last time her and Roy were in this room together.

"This" Captain Atom started, pulling up an image of a man with short, cropped hair and an army uniform. "Is Captain Nathaniel Adams, United States Air Force. He was convicted in 1968 of murdering General Clement Lamar. Adams _died_ in prison, but I have recieved a reliable tip that he had been framed." The elder hero paused before looking at the archers. "It would be appreciated if the two of you would investigate, prove his innocence, or reconfirm his guilt before reporting back to me."

"Why us? The League has plenty of members who could do this" Roy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ignore him, we'll do it."

* * *

Hours later, Jayde was sitting in the office of General Wade Eiling, as he had been the Judge at Nathaniel Adams' court martial. From an outsiders perspective, the case seemed cut and dry, but as someone who had been trained to always look at a situation from different angles, Jayde knew better.

"So?" Roy asked when Jayde left the General's office and removed the blonde wig she had been wearing.

"There's more to this than meets the eye, that's for sure" she sighed. "I think we need to speak to Adams' lawyer."

"I thought so" Roy nodded. "So I did a little digging while you were in there."

"And?"

"We're going to Vegas"

* * *

"Leutenant Yarrow?"

"Nope" came the response of the old man at the table. "Retired the uniform, the title. Now it's just _Mister_ Yarrow" he added before smiling at Jayde "But you can call me Henry. Hit me."

"Twenty Tow, bust" the black-jack dealer stated as he slapped down another card in front of Yarrow. "Sir, Ma'am, no one under twenty one is allowed in the casino." But he went ignored.

"You two must be the journalism students" Yarrow stated as he stood from his stool "C'mon, my lucks run out anyway. Let's find somewhere to talk."

"So you were Nathaniel Adams defense attorney, right?" Jayde asked as they sat at the buffet.

"His friend too" Yarrow nodded. "Served together in 'Nam, the only survivors of Hill 409."

"Mr. Yarrow, would you mind telling us about what had happened back then? The accusations against Captain Adams?" Roy asked.

"Nate worked Air Force intelligence" Yarrow started "He suspected a weapons smuggling ring and confided as much to General Lemar. Lemar claimed to have heard the same rumors and ordered Nate to take a squad to Hill 409..."

"Mr...um, _Henry_, could you tell us what Hill 409 was...you know, for our paper?" Jayde asked the old man.

"It was an _ambush_" was Yarrow's answer. "Nate saved my life, but the rest of his men weren't so lucky. After that Nate was convinced that Lemar was part of the smuggling ring and sent us into an ambush. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted on confronting Lemar. Only to black out moments later. Later Nate insisted that he had been drugged, and I believed him cuz there was no way the Nathaniel Adams I knew would ever murder a man in cold blood."

"So you took his defense" Roy nodded in understanding.

"So much good that did him" Yarrow scoffed. "The Prosecutor, Lieutenant Kevin Blankly, proved that Nate's service knife was the murder weapon. And the medical examiner, Major Shirley Mason, testified that there were no drugs in Nate's system. So the judge found Nate guilty and sentenced him to life in prison, and that's where he died."

Taking a deep drink of water, Yarrow paused for a slight moment as if paying a silent respect for his fallen friend. Alot of the information, Jayde and Roy had already figured out, due to their own connections. But they needed to not only keep their cover, but the heroes needed a first hand account of what had happened.

"The judge" Yarrow continued "Colonel Wade Eiling, he married Nate's widow and raised his two kids as his own. Tell me _that_ doesn't' stink to high heaven."

* * *

"I fucking love zeta tubes" Jayde stated as she stepped out onto the street next to her boyfriend. "It would have taken us _hours_ to get here from Vegas."

"So now what?" Roy asked, keeping his mind on the mission.

"Now" Jayde sighed. "Now we go and question the M.E. If Adams' _was_ framed, then she would be the place to start. Considering she said that he wasn't drugged."

It only took them a few minutes to find the womans' apartment, and a few more to break in. But interrogating Shirley Mason was out of the question.

"Looks like our medical examiner _needs_ a medical examiner" Roy joked as he shined a light on the dead woman's body. "She's got something in her hand. I don't want to disturb the crime scene but..."

"We need to see what it is" Jayde nodded, crouching down to get a better look "I'll try to move her as little as possible."

In the old woman's hand was a photograph that seemed to have been taken in the sixties. After a quick scan, Jayde and Roy were able to identify that the dead woman on the floor was, in fact, Major Shirley Mason. The other people in the picture would have to wait to be identified.

* * *

"This would be better if we had some help" Jayde complained as they arrived in Honolulu. Even with the software that they had, it would still take a while to run facial scans on each and every person in the picture. So while they waited, Jayde and Roy tracked down the children of Nathaniel Adams. Only this time, instead of surprising their targets, the two archers called ahead and managed to get the two, now adult, children of the late captain to speak with them.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with us" Roy stated as he took a seat next to Jayde.

"I'm only here for my sister Peggy's sake" Randy stated. "Nate Adams is _not_ a topic I'd ever choose to discuss."

"Randy, you're talking about our _father_" Peggy scolded as she punched her brother in the arm.

"Wade Eiling is our father, he raised us. Adams gave up any parental rights the day he betrayed our country and _murdered_ his superior officer."

"Our mother never though he was guilty. And I don't believe it either" Peggy defended.

"I love you sis, but dad died in prison before you were born..."

"Hah! You just called him dad" the younger sister all but giggled.

There wasn't much information Jayde and Roy could get from Peggy and Randy. Both were so young at the time of Adams' death that they couldn't truly form an opinion of their own. Just one based off of hearsay.

So, instead of taking a zeta tube to their next location, the couple decided to get a hotel for the night while they waited for their facial recognition scans to be finished. And to enjoy some alone time.

* * *

**AN: Second to last chapter of the day guys. For this story at least. For those of you who read my other stories, I will be binge posting my story _In the End_ next, so be on the look out for that!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it, and stay tuned for the continuation. **

**Coming Up Next On _Silver Arrows: _The archers figure out the truth, we learn a little it about Jayde's weapons, and I don't wanna say much more and give it all away. So just go read it for your self lol**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	29. Just Us Two (Part Two)

**Silver Arrows**

**\- Just Us Two -**

**Part two**

"It doesn't make any sense" Jayde sighed the next night as she and Roy sat outside of a large mansion. "Why would a North Vietnamese General be in '68 picture with U.S personel?"

"I don't know, babe, but that's why we're here." Roy said as he brought the binoculars up to his masked eyes. "General Trang was the first person that the software Robin hooked us up with recognized. But that doesn't explain why he's living it up in a mega-mansion, in the states. That takes money and connections."

"The kind you would get if you were participating in an illegal smuggling ring" Jayde nodded. "So maybe Adams' was right."

"Wait a second" Roy muttered. "There's someone in there with Trang. With a _sword_."

"So what do we do?" Jayde asked, biting her lip. Their mission was supposed to be covert. But it had been proven that Shirley Mason was killed with a sword. As heroes they were obligated to save this mans life. They were at a stand still.

Instead of answering, however, Roy dropped the binoculars and raised his bow before quickly shooting off an arrow into the room General Trang was in. After hearing the 'clang' of metal against metal, Jayde felt Roy's arm circle her waist before they were lifted off the ground. She hadn't even realized that he had launched a grappling hook.

As soon as they landed in the room, however, Jayde felt a sharp pain in her cheek before being thrown across the room.

"What the fuck?" she questioned as she stood and knocked an arrow of her own and aimed it at the man in samurai armor. "Was that seriously necessary, dick?"

"New security system, General?" the man asked. 'I'll have to dismantle it."

"_Never_ gunna happen" Roy growled, as he shot off yet another arrow. Only for it to be instantly sliced in half, shocking the two archers. Normally their arrows were shot off at such speeds that most wouldn't be able to see them. Yet this armored man barely even swung his sword and dismantled one.

Instead of relying on their now obsolete arrows, Jayde pulled her silver sai from her boots and began fighting the man, hand to hand. For the most part. It was obvious that this...samurai had more experience than Jayde could even anticipate. In a matter of minutes, she was on the ground with throwing stars coming at her at full speed. Just as they blades were about to make contact, Jayde heard the 'thud' of metal on wood. Turning, she saw one of Roy's red broad tip arrows sticking from the wall, along with the throwing stars.

"You alright, Archer?" he asked, using his girlfriends alias as he helped her up.

"Yea, I'm good" Jayde nodded, wiping the small amount of blood from her mouth. "Let's get this fucker" she growled.

Then, suddenly, darkness.

* * *

Trang had been killed. Whoever the man with the sword had been, had killed the Vietnamese General before disappearing into the night. A fact that greatly annoying the couple as they sat in Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis.

"So Robin's facial recognition software identified pretty much everyone in this photo, which was more than likely taken in '68. The same year Adams was charged with murder." Jayde said queitly, as to not be overheard by the other people in the diner. Her and Roy were both wearing their civilian clothes as to not draw attention to themselves.

"The only people not here are Adams' and General Eiling. This kid though... do you think he could be the guy from tonight? The one Trang called Rako?" Roy asked.

"Possibly, I mean we couldn't really hear them all that well, but didn't the samurai say that Trang had protected him, but was now loyal to someone else?" Roy just nodded at his girlfriend, before pointing at the tablet screen infront of them.

"I'll bet that 'someone' was our missing C.I.A spook, Alec Rois. His portfolio listed a bunch of nasty skills, including brainwashing.

"Ugh, this picture is starting to look more and more like a hit list" Jayde groaned as she placed the tablet face down on the table and sipped her drink.

"Obviously Rako and Rois figured out that we are investigating the Adams case. So their tying up loose ends. Meaning that either Sargeant Polk or Adams' old buddy Henry Yarrow are the next to die."

"And if so, it's kinda our fault. Great." Jayde sighed. "So what's our next move?" she asked.

"We'll head to Vegas and check on Yarrow, see if we can get him somewhere safe. Then we'll do the same with Polk."

* * *

"Obviously Yarrow wasn't on the take like the others" Jayde commented as they sat outside of the old man's small, humble cabin. "Knew I liked the man. Come on, we should get in there and warn him..." But just as Jayde stood, the cabin exploded as if it had been loaded with dynamite. "Shit" Jayde muttered before running towards the burning house. She didn't need to go any further before she saw the body.

"I don't get it" Roy scowled as he looked at the body infront of him. "Rako's M.O was swords and shuriken..."

"Yea, but Rois' was demolition. This just confirms that they are working together and knocking out this hit list."

"Come on, we need to get to Polk before Rako and Rois do."

Without looking back at the charred rubble that had once been a cabin, both archers sped off as fact as they could to the nearest zeta tube. Thanks to the tech, it didn't take the couple very long to reach their destination.

"Can we get this over with?" Jayde sighed as they entered the seemingly empty warehouse.

"We can indeed" a voice spoke from the darkness, nocking an arrow, both Jayde and Roy were met with the samurai and another man they didn't recognize.

"You're Rako, aren't you?" Jayde asked, her eyes narrowed and her arrow never leaving the armored man. "General Trang's protege all grown up to become his murderer."

"Which means you must be the CIA spook, Alec Rois" Roy continued, standing back to back with his girlfriend in order to keep his eyes on the other man.

"Alec Rois is dead" the man informed.

"So you're his ghost, semantics, whatever" Jayde rolled her eyes. "So this just leaves the big boss...Henry Yarrow."

"You don't seem surprised" a voice spoke from above, without moving their stances, the heroes looked to the cat-walk, where Henry Yarrow was standing over them with a smug smirk. "And did you also guess that you were walking into a trap?"

"We did, actually" Roy responded. "But I bet that we can still kick you're asses. Even if we are outnumbered."

"My friend here" Yarrow started, "is holding dead mans switch. If anything makes him unhappy or causes him to let go, then this whole place goes _boom_. Keep that in mind, kids. Your arrows may be invulnerable, but the two of you are _very_ vulnerable."

"Hmph, invulnerable" Rako scoffed. "My sword proved otherwise."

"Proved nothing, Rako." Yarrow told the samurai "You're sword was forged by our stolen government x-ionizer. It could cut Superman."

"Yo, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Jayde asked loudly, drawing attention to herself.

"Apologies, my dear, old men are easily distract...wait a minute..." Yarrow trailed off, looking around the room. "Where's the red one?!" he shouted. The men had been so distracted by the conversation, that they hadn't noticed Roy slip away.

"Right here jackass" Roy spoke as he dropped from the ceiling and kicked the old man in the chest.

"Rois, blow this Popsicle stand!"

"Who the hell says that anymore?" Jayde scoffed as she shot an arrow at the spook, incasing his entire arm in a blue hardening plastic before sending a kick at his jaw and knocking him to the ground with ease. Once he was down, Jayde set aside her bow and pulled her sai before turning at Rako.

"You silly little girl. Those blades are no match for _mine_" Rako bragged.

"Good thing these aren't ordinary blades, douchebag" Jayde smirked, throwing one of her sai and lodging it into the mans armor. The second it made contact, he was met with a strong electrical charge. "My sai were forged in Atlantis, fuckwad" she added, pulling her sai out of Rako's armor.

Suddenly, gunshots filled the air. With wide eyes, Jayde spun to where Roy and Yarrow had been standing. Only to see the old man bleeding on the catwalk.

* * *

"So this all begins and ends with Nathaniel Adams" Jayde started, bringing up the case files on the holo-computer before turning to face Captain Atom. "He uncovered evidence of a weapons smuggling ring..."

"He brought evidence of a weapons drop to his superior officer, General Lemar," Roy continued, as the old mans face appeared in the screen. "Unfortunately Lemar was a part of the ring and saw Adams' intel as an opportunity."

"Right" Jayde nodded "Yarrow was only a Lieutenant and the General resented taking orders from him. So he saw it as his chance to kill two birds with one stone. He tipped off their North Vietnamese contact, General Trang."

"Yarrow was told that Trang had simply been told to not show up at the drop. But Lemar had secretly told him to ambush the squad instead. Everyone, including Yarrow, were meant to die..." Roy trailed off, looking at his girlfriend to continue.

"But that plan failed because Adams was awesome and saved both him self and Lieutenant Yarrow." Jayde said, looking at the platinum colored League member infront of them. "So now Yarrow had two problems. His incorruptible buddy Nate, who knew Lemar was part of the ring. And Lemar himself, who tried to have Yarrow killed."

"So Yarrow pitted one problem against the other" Roy nodded. "It wasn't hard to get Adams riled up against Lemar, wasn't hard to drug Adams drink either. Yarrow had sent Adams to confront Lemar..."

"The drug took car of Nate" Jayde said, running a hand through her dark hair. "And Yarrow's man Polk took care of Lemar, using Nate's knife in order to frame him. The trial that followed a fucking joke. Everyone involved was involved in the ring."

"What about Eiling? He was the judge at the trial" Captain Atom finally spoke up.

"Eiling wasn't in the photo of conspirators. So as far as we know, he legitimately believed in Adams guilt" the blue-clad archer continued as she brought up the photo.

"Yarrows deathbed confession didn't confirm that?" Atom asked, looking at Roy, who only shrugged.

"He died less than a minute after confessing the first part" the redhead sighed. "Didn't have time to get anymore out of him."

"Yea for the second time to" Jayde added. "Well, the first dead Yarrow was actually a char-broiled Polk. They had the same tattoo. We were meant to think that dude packed a bag and ditched. But obviously we're smarter than that. The height of the body we found at the cabin matched Polk, not Yarrow."

"I'm impressed" Atom nodded at the dark haired female. "You two did good work."

"Sadly the work is too late to help Nathaniel Adams..." Jayde sighed.

"But not to late for his kids. Go and tell them the kind of man their father really was."

* * *

**AN: So there's the last chapter of the day, guys. What did you think?**

**If you enjoyed the team of Jay and Roy, then I have good news. Whenever there's an episode where I can't picture Jay taking part, then expect more chapters like these. All of which will be from not only the Young Justice comics, but others as well. Along with some original stuff as well.**

**Remember Jayde Logan has a mission.**

**I would do a "coming up next" portion in this authors note, but I haven't written it yet. Just know that it is entitled 'Memory Loss', so that should be a clue, lol.**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	30. Memory Loss

**Chapter Thirty**

**\- Memory Loss -**

There was a slight ring in her head when Jayde woke up. Groaning she wiped the hot sand from her skin and looked around, confused. She didn't know where she was, but one thing was for sure, she most definitely wasn't in Star City any more. Jayde didn't even think that she was even in _America_ anymore.

One thing she knew for sure, something was definitely wrong.

Just as she began to rise, Jayde heard a low groan come from around a nearby bolder. Curious, the dark haired archer readied an arrow efore rounding the large rock. Only to see semi conscious Robin laying in the sand.

"Rob?" Jayde said, trying to wake the younger teen. "ROBIN!" she all but shouted.

"Ugh, my head" the Boy Wonder groaned. "Archer, that you?" he asked, Jayde just nodded.

"Come on. We should stay moving, just in case" she told her younger hero, there was a feeling deep in her gut telling her that they were far from any safe zone. Slowly the two of them began walking, only for Robin to stop short a few minutes later. "Why'd you..." Jayde began, holding for Robin to push her back behind the boulder.

Just as he did, and army jeep drove past. Heavily armed.

"Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms" Jayde muttered.

"But what are Bialyan's doing in...uh, Bialya?" he asked as he brought up a holographic map his wrist computer. "Okay, better question, what are _we_ doing in Bialya?"

"And how the fuck is it September?" Jayde asked when she saw the date on the map. "What the hell happened to March? We should radio in Batman or GA..._somebody_."

"I-I think Batman ordered radio silence from us at all times" the younger of the two stated.

"Or not."

Silently, the two of them made their way down from their perch with ease. The second they hit ground, Robin walked towards a strip of fabric that had been caught on a near by rock. Looking at the material, Jayde saw what felt to be a part of a t-shirt. With the Superman 'S' on the front.

But before Jayde could comment on it, Robins wrist computer started beeping.

"Huh, I set a GPS marker around here" the boy said as he looked at the holo-screen.

"Where and why?" Jayde asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Lets find out."

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time they drew close to their destination. If it weren't for their extreme training regimem then both heroes would have passed out from dehydration hours ago. The Bialyan desert was no joke.

Silently they both crept through the dunes with Robin in the lead. Jayde trailed behind, her head on a swivel and her bow at the ready.

"Wish you could remember why you put a GPS marker here" Jayde sighed as they came to where the map had been leading them. In front of them was what looked like a large computer.

"I'm guessing that's why" Robin said. "Cover me" and with that he was rushing towards the object. But the moment he was close enough, men rose from the sand shouting in Bialyan.

"Shit" Jayde muttered as she drew an arrow, the moment it hit the ground, smoke appeared and Robin sprung into action. Since she couldn't see through the haze, Jayde stowed away her bow and drew her sai, accidentally hitting a button on the hilt. Blue electricity instantly coated the blades. "Whoa, that's new" she said in shock before joining in the fight.

However, not long after the smoke cleared did the Bialyan soldiers pull their machine guns and opened fire. Thankfully Robin and Jayde were able to dodge the bullets before a black blur snatched the soldiers weapons.

"I'll take that." And apparently the blur talked. Only when the figure in all black stopped did Jayde realize that it was actually a red haired speedster. Kid Flash.

Instantly the young speedster rushed to where Jayde and Robin stood, instantly knocking out the two men that were about to attack the dark haired archer.

"Thanks, Kid" Jayde sighed, pulling her bow and shooting off an arrow in the blink of an eye, taking down yet another soldier. Just as she did, Robin turned to fight off the two that were approaching them, but they were thrown back by an unseen force. One that revealed itself to be a floating green-skinned girl. If Jayde didn't know any better she would have said that Martian Manhunter had taken a new form.

A few minutes later, the fight had ended and the group had been joined by another female archer. Only this one was blonde and wore green, much like Jayde's old mentor.

"KF!" Robin said with a grin as he greeting his friend. "Man is it good to see a familiar face...Well, you know, one that _isn't_ Archer" he joked.

"Hey guys" Kid Flash greeted. "Memory loss?" he asked, causing the other two to nod.

"Six months!" Robin nodded.

"Come on, let's hog tie these bozo's and compare notes" Jayde added.

* * *

"So we're a team?" Robin asked a few minutes later after the green girl, Miss Martian, had filled them in on everything that she could remember. Jayde was almost surprised that the Justice League had allowed them to operate as a team. Almost.

"The five of us, and Superboy" Miss Martian nodded.

"Then this must be his" Jayde could practically see the light bulb above Robin's head as he handed the scrap of fabric to Miss Martian.

"Yes! Did you see him?" she asked.

"No, we just found that" Jayde shook her head.

"I think we did" Artemis, the other female archer, stated.

"Feral boy?" Kid Flash asked. "Some team mate. He attcked us."

"He didn't know who we are" Artemis told him "_I_ Don't know who we are!" she added.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence" Robin filled in. Jayde nodded her head in agreement, remembering something similar.

"Our team must work for him" she said.

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Kid Flash asked, pointing to himself. He must of hit his chest, because the second he did, his suit turned from black to it's usual yellow. "Whoa! This is so cool!" he said as he touched the emblem on his chest a few more times. Curious, Artemis and Robin did as well, but their costumes didn't change.

"We look ridiculous" Artemis stated, finally giving up. "Quit touching yourself!" she yelled at Kid Flash with a scoff.

"We need our memories back" Jayde sighed, rubbing at her forehead. A moment later they were all in what looked like a room filled with rainbow mirrors. Moving images of themselves on the walls.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far" Miss Martian explained as she appeared in a white light. "But I need your help, together our broken memories _can_ form a whole. If you open your minds to mine."

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked. Jayde had to admit, she was a little weary of letting the martian girl sift through her mind. There was too much blood, gore and sex in Jayde's memories.

"I have no wish to intrude, but..." Miss Martian trailed off.

"You need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go" Robin nodded, simplifying what needed to be done.

"My brains all yours" Kid Flash agreed. "Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or _underwhelm_ you" Jayde scoffed, earning a chuckle from Robin.

"Hey why isn't anyone just_ whelmed_" the boy asked.

"Last six months only" Artemis finally agreed.

"And _only_ what you need." Jayde nodded. She didn't want to share her pain with the others, especially the girls she barely knew.

The next few minutes went by as if she were watching a movie. Jayde watched as Batman gave the team orders. And she watched as she and the others set up the weird computer she had seen earlier with Robin. There was more, however. They were missing a teammate.

"Aqualad!" They all said at once.

"Where is he?" Robin asked "What happened next?"

"I don't know, that's the last thing I..._We_ remember." Miss Martian shook her head.

"We landed 24 hours ago" Kid Flash stated. Jayde watched as he and Artemis tried to play it off as if they _hadn't_ just been holding hands. She couldn't help but think that they would make a cute couple."If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him..." Robin trailed off, raising his arm and bringing up the screen to his wrist-computer. "He's close!"

"But it doesn't look like he's moving" Jayde frowned as she looked at Aqualads marker.

It didn't take them long to make it to where Aqualad was. Only the Atlantean was completely unconscious, dehydrated and muttering in his native tongue.

"Tula, LIHS-so-meh...ah-gah-PAH-oh seh..." Obviously. Jayde had no clue what her friends was saying, all she could make out was Tula, the girl Aqualad was in love with back home.

As she tried to comfort him in his current state, Jayde was barely aware of the conversation going on around her. It was obvious to just about everyone that if Aqualad didn't get to a water source, then he could die. Soon. But Miss Martian refused, she wanted to find Superboy first.

A part of Jayde understood where the green girl was coming from. Superboy wasn't even Superboy at the moment. He didn't have anything in his mind except for pure rage-instinct. But without Miss Martian's help, Aqualad could very well die. Just as Jayde was about to point out that Superboy could handle himself for an hour or two, Miss Martian took off.

"Shit" Jayde muttered. "Look's like we're doing this the old fashioned way."

* * *

In order to move Aqualad, they had found a nearby tarp and placed their unconscious friend on it. The three of them taking turns pulling, following Robin's computer map back to the bioship.

"Quick, over here" he said, forcing everyone behind a large boulder. Just as they all hid, Bialyan soldiers drove by. Obviously they had been sent to capture the young heroes.

"Tula...dih-NA-meh-tha Eh-tih ehn Atlantis sim-bih-oh-se" Aqualad groaned.

"Shhh Kaldur, quiet now" Artemis tried to soothe their friend as Jayde stood nearby, bow in hand.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad KO'ed like this" Robin whispered.

"It's not just him" Kid Flash said, it seemed as if he was out of breath. "I'm way out of juice."

"And we're almost out of arrows" Artemis added, speaking for both herself and Jayde. And the blonde wasn't wrong. Somehow Jayde only had about three arrows left, not including the one that was currently settled in her bow.

The brunette was vaguely aware of Robin disappearing. Apparently, Kid Flash and Artemis had seemingly forgot that Jayde was still crouched near them as they continued to have a conversation. One that was obviously just for the two of them. Jayde could hear Artemis's lies as Kid Flash asked why the girls dad would want him dead. That raised many red flags in her mind, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Get a room" Robin said as he came back. Obviously the 13 year old detective noticed the same sparks that Jayde did.

"Dude! Where were you?" Kid Flash asked, causing Robin to smirk.

"Breaking radio silence." Suddenly Robin's recorded laughter filled the air, followed by an explosion. "That's our cue, move!" he ordered the second smoke filled the area. Instantly, the three of them worked on moving Aqualad away from their hiding place as quickly as possible.

It didn't take them long after that to get to the bioship and hook Aqualad up to an IV. Slowly re-hydrating the unconscious Atlantean.

_"Hey everybody_" Jayde heard Miss Martians voice in her head "_I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way_."

Though Jayde wanted to be mad at her friend, she really couldn't. Given the circumstances, she would have probably made the same choice if Roy had been in Superboys position.

"Who are you!?" Aqualad shot up with a gasp. "And how did you get inside my head?"

"_Hello Megan"_ Jayde could practically see the girls smile _" Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something_."

"_ Aw man, me too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission_" Kid Flash complained.

"_Don't worry_" Miss Martian told him. "_Got the souvenir thing covered_."

* * *

**AN: Wow, so I was honestly not planning on posting at all today. Mostly because there was no guarantee that the wifi card in my laptop would be working. But low and behold, I turned on my lap top this morning to finish off this chapter, and saw that the wifi was working lol. sooo yay! My new plan is, since I never know when I'm going to be able to post, I'm posting what I have when I can, instead of weekly.**

**Another new plan is that I'm not splitting up the episodes any more. At least not if I can help it. Idk we'll see how that goes.**

**Okay so a few chapters back Jayde mentioned that her sai were atlantean. I decided to make that something new, she had sai before, but they were just normal blades, they didn't have the electricity feature like they do now. Which is why she was surprised that her blades were covered with electricity lol.**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: To SnowWolf22: OMG IM SO SORRY! Honestly the cover images was only meant to be temporary. I had found the images in a random search. I have so many bases that I have been planning on using to create Jayde, there's just been so much going on. But I promise, I will take it down and I am so sorry if I offended your or upset you. **


	31. Targets

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Targets**

Jayde was at the cave doing research. It had been a while since she had tried to find her step father, so while Roy was on assignment in Taipei and everyone else was at school, Jay ran facial recognition scans in every city in western Europe. So far, nothing.

After all this time, she still couldn't believe that this man was _that_ good at hiding. He was barely good at showering! There had to be something more in play, Jayde just couldn't figure out what. Not yet at least.

"Is everything alright?" Kaldur asked as he walked into the control room, just as Jayde snapped her lap top closed angrily.

"Yea" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just stressed."

"Anything I could do to help?" the Atlantean asked.

"Wanna spar?" she asked with a shrug, looking up at him from her black bean bag chair.

"I would be honored" Aqualad smirked.

While Jayde changed from her civilian clothes and into a black sports bra and grey yoga pants, Aqualad set up the training mat.

"'_Round One, Aqualad Versus Silver Archer_'" the robotic voice spoke as the two young heroes stepped onto the circular area, causing it to glow and show their names and vitals.

It took Kaldur about an hour to bring Jayde down to the mat. And another for Jay to pin Kaldur. But before they could start round three, a voice rang through the cave.

"'_Red Arrow to cave_'"

"Silver Archer_,_" Jayde spoke into her comm "What do you need Red?" she asked.

"_I need access to the Justice League's database and the exact height of the League of Shadows assassin known as Cheshire."_

"Should I be worried?" Jay joked. Though Roy didn't answer, Jayde knew her boyfriend was glowering. With a smile, the brunette nodded to Kaldur, prompting him to pull up the information Roy needed.

"Cheshire Is 1.67 meters." Aqualad spoke.

"_Ummm…._

"She's five foot six, Red" Jayde rolled her eyes.

"She's also exceptionally dangerous" Kaldur added. "Do you require backup?"

"_Please_" Red Arrow scoffed "_the last thing I need is the Junior Justice League."_

"Just our computer" Jayde smirked. "Good luck Red, Cave out" she added as the line disconnected.

The large room was silent for a few minutes as Jayde took Kaldur's spot at the computer and began her search once more. Only this time she wasn't looking for her stepfather. When Roy's image came up on the screen, Kaldur simply looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't judge me" she sniffed.

"No judgements" the Atlantean lifted his hands in defense. And there was silence once more.

"So how long do you think it'll take Red to realize he needs our help?"

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Roy called the cave once more. Though they didn't bother donning their hero uniforms, Jayde decided to put on one of the many gowns Oliver had paid for. They were kept at the cave for missions like this one. And of course her weapons were expertly hidden before she and Aqulad zeta'd to Red Arrow's location in Teipei.

As the three made their way to the summit, Roy filled Jayde and Kaldur in on the mission. Even though they would much rather Lex Luthor be taken out by the assassins, it was in everyone's best interest that peace be negotiated between the two Rhelasia's.

"The unification's unthinkable!" one of the leaders spoke angrily. Jayde was too busy scanning the crowd from her position to know which one was speaking.

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common!"

"Gentlemen" Lex Luthor spoke, causing Jayde to grind her teeth. She really didn't like that man. "This is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony."

As he spoke a woman dressed in traditional clothes stepped forward with a tea cart, only to be stopped by Aqualad.

"That is far enough" Aqualad spoke, pulling his water bearers from his jacket pocket. "Cheshire." Gasps filled the room and everyone turned to the smirking woman.

Everyone happened in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Cheshire pushed the cart towards Aqualad, but just as she did, the water rose out of everyone's glasses, before the water could form completely Jayde rolled toward her friend and pulled the compact bow. Both her and Roy drew back and fired arrows towards the lady assassin.

The arrows making contact with the cart before the water shield formed around the reporters, guests and leaders.

"It's over Cheshire" Red Arrow stated as he and Jayde stepped forward, arrows aimed at the painted woman.

"You would think so" she smirked. And just as she stood, a helicopter rose harboring both Sportsmaster and his goons.

Instantly bodyguards and assassins were fighting it out. With his bow drawn and his eyes narrowed, Red stepped forward.

"You two take Sportsmaster" he spoke" "Cheshire's _mine_."

"Soo territorial" Cheshire purred. "And only our third date."

The words caused Jayde to almost choke.

"_Date_?!" She asked, turning to look at her boyfriend briefly before kicking back a would-be attacker. While Cheshire smirked, Roy gave his girlfriend a look that read stated he would explain later. When they weren't holding weapons.

Shaking her head, Jayde sprang into action and began fighting Sportsmasters assassins one after another. Slightly miffed by Cheshire's words and by the fact she was reduced to taking out the hired help.

"You called your little side kick friends" Jayde heard Cheshire speak. "But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?" the assassin taunted. Jayde knew that she was trying to get under their skin, and the brunette archer was determined not to let it get to her. Her attempts didn't seem to work though as she let her guard down for just a moment, allowing an assailant to toss her backwards into the fallen statues.

With a growl, she stood and wiped the blood from her lip. Her eyes narrowed on the man, before tossing her bow aside and pulling her Sai from where they were hidden on her thigh. That was when she noticed Cheshire fending off Roy's arrows with Sai of her own. Jayde didn't have time to frown as she continued to fight.

She barely had a warning before Roy shot an explosive arrow at the ceiling, setting off the sprinklers above their heads. Jayde was instantly soaked with freezing cold water before she was able to jump up to where her boyfriend stood. All they could do now was watch as Aqualad's water-bearers helped him form a large snake. The water-creature rose up to the ceiling before slithering and striking at their assailants one after another.

Jayde watched as Aqualad pointed the animated water in SportsMaster's direction. Only for it to be stopped by Cheshire and a perfectly timed smoke bomb.

"Mother fucker!" Jayde shouted as soon as the smoke cleared and she saw that Cheshire and SportsMaster were gone.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor" Red Arrow groaned as the three of them walked out of the conference hall.

"Not for Luthor," Aqualad corrected "For peace. Beyond that, if Ra's and the League of Shadow's wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing of the treaty moot. It is over."

"Is it?" Jayde asked as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I heard what SportsMaster said."

"So did I" Red Arrow agreed "Do you really think there could be a mole on your team? Feeding him intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility" Aqualad sighed, "Silver Archer and I will investigate, quietly."

"Not tell them?" Jayde asked, biting her lip. She didn't know how she felt about keeping information from her team. Robin and Kid Flash especially.

"I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or_ her_ off."

"Good luck with that" Red Arrow scoffed playfully as he looked at Jayde "You coming?" Jayde just nodded and stepped towards him.

"One moment, my friend" Aqualad spoke once more, causing the archers to stop. "Tonight, you could have callled Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the cave."

"You're right" Red sighed, "The team deserves…_has_ my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there."

"Come on, Red, I'm freezing and you have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! Imbackimbackimbackimack! So sorry for the long wait, guys, but alots going on. My old laptop finally crapped out on me, and my amazingly epic boyfriend baught me a brand new one. Along with that, we moved and with a new baby, a new kitten and having to be an actual adult, well, shits been stressful and I haven't had the time to write. But that will deff change soon. Hopefully I will have another chapter tomorrow, But as the next episode is Terrors I might need to go off-show lol. **

**Soooooo what did you guys think? Let me know?**

**Also I've gotten aloooooooooot of reviews these past few weeks and I want to say that I love you all and honestly if I didn't get those reviews I probably would have put off writing for a little while longer. **

**Okay so, time to get real here. I know that I had previously had Roy mention something about a mole being on the team, that was my bad. And honestly I couldn't think of anything to replace that scene with so I kept it in. I'm sorry if that was confusing. **

**Aaaanayways, yea so let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

**PS: OMG GUYS! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT SEASON THREE! YJ is FINALLY coming back for season three on Netlfix and I as much as I want to 'eep' I can't cuz the baby is sleeping lol.**


	32. Fighting Boredom

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**-Fighting Boredom-**

"Yes, Aunt Marie, we're Roy and I are fine" Jayde spoke, cradling her cell phone between her ear and shoulder. "I'm just bored. Everyone's out on a job for the day, so I figured I would see what you and Gar are up to."

"_We're busy as usual, Jayde_" Marie Logan spoke, a slight chuckle in her voice. "_Even though it's nice to hear from you, I can't help but be a bit suspicious…"_

"Okay," Jayde relented. "Not only am I super bored, but I forgot to tell you about one of our new teammates. Her name is M'Gann and she is crazy obsessed with your old show." The line was quiet for a moment as Jayde waited for her aunts' response. "And I _might_ have told her that you were my aunt…."

"_You're kidding_" Marie stated blandly.

"I'm sorry!" came Jayde's sigh. "She told me how the old episode's that J'Onn sent back to Mars were her favorite, and how much she loved it and…. well it just slipped out!" she defended almost sheepishly.

"_I guess it's alright_" Marie said after a short while. "_I mean it's harmless, right?_?"

"Exactly!" Jayde smiled. "I mean in all reality it's highly unlikely that M'Gann would even end up meeting you anyway."

After talking to her aunt a little more, and promising her cousin Garfield that she would visit soon, Jayde was lounging on her couch. And it was just her luck that there was nothing on TV, at least nothing that she wanted to watch.

With a groan, Jay pushed her self off of the of the couch and grabbed her jacket, sunglasses and keys. Maybe she could find something to do outside of her penthouse apartment.

* * *

"You hit like a bitch" Jayde stated as she wiped a droplet of blood from her lip, sending a smirk towards her assailant. The feral woman with sandy blonde hair growled in contempt and lunged once more. "That the best you got?" she asked, dodging the attack with ease. "Come on, Coyote, I know you got better moves than this."

"You're right" Coyote smirked, her voice edged with a permanent growl. Slowly the blonde flicked her wrist and instantly golden claws were covering her fingertips. Taking the first move, Coyote lunged towards Jayde with her claws poised for attack. Though Jayde tried to dodge, she barely made it out of the way, and ended up with thick, angry claw marks stretched across her stomach.

As the blood soaked into her once white tank top, Jayde winced in pain as she dodged yet another attack. Coyote wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and Jayde knew it. So, all she could to was avoid the onslaught as best as she could until Coyote slipped up.

And Coyote _always_ slipped up.

A few minutes later, Jayde was backed into a corner, standing in a puddle.

"Come on now, _Susie_" Jayde all but purred, "Didn't Daddy tell you, never back a wolf into a corner." And with those final words, Jayde's Sai slipped down into her hands from her sleeve, the button was instantly pressed and electricity coursed through the metal blades before they were plunged into the ground.

Coyote let out a shrill scream as the electricity moved through her body. Jayde watched as Coyote all but glowed before she was left twitching on the ground.

* * *

"Ow" Jayde hissed as the needle passed through her skin.

"Suck it up" Dinah smiled. "I'm almost done."

"You're evil" the brunette glowered. Not even thirty seconds later, Jayde's stomach was done being stitched and covered with gauze. Throughout the pain, she was glad that she had found her way to Dinah Lance's apartment. "Don't tell Oliver about this" she said a moment later as the older woman stood to pour a cup of coffee.

"What that you were bored and picked a fight with Coyote or that you're a big wimp?" Dinah laughed.

"Both" Jayde laughed as well. "Need to keep up my badass persona"

"Language" the blonde scolded playfully.

Though Jayde had started her day off with being bored, she had found entertainment quite easily. Granted it ended up being in the form of a fight with her greatest enemy, but she was occupied nonetheless.

For the rest of the day, Jayde hung around Dinah's apartment talking battle strategy and wedding plans.

As much as Jayde wanted to tell Dinah about the possibility of a mole being on the team, she kept it to Justice League still looked at the team as sidekicks, and asking for help with the young teams internal workings wouldn't help their view. So Jayde kept it to herself. If things got to bad, she was sure that Aqualad would appove outsourcing and getting help.

"Something on your mind, Jay?" Dinah asked, looking at the young brunette with concern.

"It's nothing, Dinah. Just thinking about today" Jay shook her head. "I should head out, Roy should be home soon."

"See you this weekend?" Jay just nodded and walked out the front door.

* * *

Roy wasn't home when Jayde made it back to the penthouse. Then again it wasn't that late, it was barely dinner time. So, Jayde decided to put on some music and clean up her mess from earlier in the day. Once the blankets and dishes were picked up from the living room, Jay started back dinner, hoping it would be ready when Roy came home.

Jayde liked to cook. And if things worked out with the team, then she was hoping she could teach M'Gann a few things. The martian girl needed all the help she could get.

Since she still quite a bit of time until dinner was done Jayde decided to get started on a batch of cookies for the team. She knew that Robin and Kid Flash would appreciate them.

"Wow, good timing" Jayde said. Just as the timer went off, the door opened.

"Hey, babe, how was your day?" Roy said as he came into the kitchen.

"Meh, boring."

* * *

**AN: Alright, so again, I'm sorry for the wait.. But hey, at least it has only been a few days and not a few months right? Lol. **

**Anyways, I want to talk to you guys about this chapter. Honestly I had no clue what to do. So I just sort of wrote and ended up with 'Fighting Boredom'. Honestly it wasn't my plan to bring in'Coyote', like at all. She's not a character that will make an appearance much in S1, but will definitely show up more in the sequel (which will NOT take place in season two). **

**Soooo, yea, there's the chapter. Why do you guys think Jay didn't tell Roy about her fight with Coyote? I'd love to hear your theories! lol**

**Yea, I'm not gunna tell you guys "look out for the new chapter tomorrow" cuz honestly, my life is so hectic I might not be able to post. So I'll just tell you that I'll update soon. **

**As Always, Leave Love**

**)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


End file.
